De l'autre côté du miroir
by chupeechan
Summary: Pour vous laisser la surprise, je referai le résumé quand le pairing sera révélé. Dites-vous simplement que si vous cliquez sur cette histoire, elle méritera son rating et qu'il s'agira d'un threesome M/F/M avec notre cher Hermione. Les hommes impliqués seront eux atypiques ;)
1. Chapter 1

**Deux posts en une journée ! Et aucun n'ont à voir avec Verum... Je peux entendre le grincement de vos dents...**

 **Certes, Verum n'est pas updaté mais il n'est certainement pas abandonné ! Oui, trois ans, c'est long. Mais je vous assure que vous en lirez la fin. Et puisque la Muse m'a harcelé pour que j'écrive ce que vous allez lire, considérez cette fic comme un cadeau que je vous fait humblement.**

 **Je tiens cependant à faire quelques précisions:**

 **\- cette fic sera en plusieurs chapitres (une dizaine, sachant que 5 sont écrits)**

 **\- vous connaîtrez le pairing ultérieurement**

 **\- et vous le savez déjà, c'est un threesome (qui aura peut-être du yaoi, je n'en suis pas encore là)**

 **Libre à vous de rester ou non, mais ce pairing particulier, je ne pense pas l'avoir vu et pour qu'il ait lieu, sachez que cette fic se passe dans un UA.**

 **Bien, maintenant que c'est dit, je vais m'adresser à l'une de vous en particulier ^^**

Brownie,

Tu te demandais pourquoi tu n'avais eu que ce chapitre ? La raison est toute simple, pour te faire une surprise *cœur*

Je te dédie cette histoire pour te remercier d'être toi et aussi de ta non-objectivité concernant mes écrits (il faut dire que même si je sais que tu exagères, j'adore voir tes points d'exclamation et autres cœurs quand tu me donnes ton avis.)

Donc, ma chère, je t'offre un threesome ! ;*

 **Disclaimer: Tout est à JKR mais louons notre auteur préférée de nous laisser jouer (*se frotte les mains*) avec ses personnages !**

* * *

 **Ch1 - Des aléas d'être un Langue-de-plomb**

 **Vendredi 19 Avril 2002 :**

\- Levons nos verres pour notre Hermignonne, qui a fini…

\- En deux années seulement, coupa Ron.

\- Qui a fini, en deux ans seulement, compléta Harry, son apprentissage au Ministère ! Santé !

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sourire en regardant ses amis trinquer en son honneur et scander son nom. Tout en rougissant, elle accepta avec une certaine fierté les vœux des tous, allant de groupe en groupe, buvant de bon cœur et riant avec chacune des personnes présentes. Elle ne fut que trop heureuse quand elle trouva une table qui semblait oubliée de par son isolement et y alla le plus discrètement possible afin de s'assoir loin du tumulte.

\- Alors comme ça la reine de la soirée se cache ? plaisanta Ron en se joignant à elle quelques minutes plus tard.

\- J'avais besoin d'une pose, dit-elle avec un sourire. Un toast de plus et j'aurai fini par vomir, ou pire, danser nue sur le bar de Tom.

\- Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi tu trouvais certaines choses pires que d'autres… Tu te souviens en première année ? Sérieusement, penser que la mort est préférable à l'expulsion !

\- Le sens des priorités de notre Hermignonne est particulier mais c'est ce qui fait son charme, intervint Harry en se glissant sur la banquette qu'occupait son amie.

\- Appelle-moi encore une fois de cette façon et je te coupe la langue ! Quand allez-vous enfin comprendre que je ne veux pas de surnom ?

\- C'est parce qu'on a pas encore trouvé le bon, affirma Ron avec un grand sourire.

Hermione secoua simplement la tête. Après des années passées auprès d'eux, elle savait qu'il valait mieux les laisser penser qu'ils avaient gagné. Après tout, la vengeance était bien plus savoureuse servie glaciale et elle était là pour fêter son entrée dans la vie active. Elle trouverait bien quelque chose ultérieurement… ou pas, cela dépendait d'eux après tout.

\- Entre nous, tu sais dans quelle Salle ils vont t'affecter ? demanda Harry avant de boire une gorgée de vin.

\- Du tout et même si je le savais, je n'en dirai rien ! répliqua-t-elle d'un ton pincé.

\- Tu ne seras une vraie Langue-de-plomb que demain, tu n'as même pas une petite idée sur la question ?

\- Vraiment pas... Seuls les meilleurs sont affectés aux Salles. Les nouveaux comme moi doivent se contenter des recherches les plus laborieuses…

\- Chiantes, coupa Ron entre deux toussotements.

\- Je n'aurais vraiment pas dû t'emmener au cinéma Ron, tu as pris les pires habitudes moldues qui soient, rétorqua Hermione. De toutes, il a fallu que tu retiennes les plus…

\- Cool ? Drôles ?

\- Les pires, trancha-t-elle.

Finalement, la vengeance n'attendrait pas.

\- Et si on laissait tomber le boulot pour parler de choses plus intéressantes ? Alors comme ça, on fraternise avec l'ennemi, Ronald ?

Ron manqua de s'étouffer et cracha les cacahuètes qu'il venait à peine de mettre dans sa bouche, ce qui ne manqua pas de faire rire Harry.

\- Ce n'est pas bien de se moquer de ses amis… Hein, M. Je-les-préfère-six-ans-plus-jeunes ?

\- Co-comment ? bégaya-t-il.

\- Six ans ? De qui… Et comment ça, je fraternise avec l'ennemi ?

Hermione n'eut pas besoin de dire quoi que ce soit, elle se contenta de fixer intensément Ron. En moins de quinze secondes, il devint rouge Weasley et prétexta que George venait de lui faire signe avant de partir brusquement. Hermione éclata de rire et finit son verre d'une traite. Elle se leva et lança un sourire taquin à Harry.

\- Tu devrais vraiment penser à fermer ta cheminée quand tu reçois, glissa-t-elle avant de s'en aller rejoindre le reste de la troupe.

Avec ça, ils y réfléchiraient à deux fois avant de lui trouver un nouveau surnom idiot.

* * *

 **Lundi 22 Avril 2002 :**

Le lundi matin arriva bien plus rapidement qu'Hermione ne l'aurait voulu. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir passé tout son week-end à batifoler plutôt qu'à se préparer à son premier vrai jour de travail. Elle aurait peut-être dû relire les notes qu'elle avait prise pendant son apprentissage au lieu de passer son samedi et son dimanche à faire autre chose… Mais en même temps, il lui avait été impossible de refuser ou de remettre à plus tard.

Elle avait cuvé son alcool le samedi matin et avait fini par prendre une potion quand Ginny avait débarqué avec une pile de magazines sur le mariage. Ginny, dans un ses bons jours était déjà difficile à gérer, mais ajoutez le poids du mariage du « siècle » sur ses épaules et elle se transformait en « Bridezilla ». Hermione avait donc passé son après-midi à jouer les thérapeutes ou la mère fouettard dans certains cas. À la fin de la journée, elle avait renvoyé Ginny au pauvre Viktor et s'était laissée tomber sur son canapé une quinzaine de minutes avant de rejoindre Minerva pour un souper léger. Quant à son dimanche, elle avait passé une partie de sa matinée à entretenir les tombes de ses parents avant d'aller chez les Weasley pour se ressourcer, tout simplement. En plus de profiter de la cuisine de Molly, jouer avec Teddy et Victoire, ou encore rattraper le temps perdu avec les autres membres de la famille.

Résultat, en ce lundi matin, alors que l'ascenseur la menait au neuvième niveau, Hermione se sentait coupable. Cependant, ce premier jour marquerait le début de sa carrière au Ministère, et rien ne l'empêcherait de le marquer d'une pierre blanche. Revigorée, elle sortit de l'ascenseur d'un pas assuré et traversa le couloir à grandes enjambées, ne s'arrêtant qu'une fois devant la porte noire marquant l'entrée du département. Elle l'ouvrit et sourit en voyant son mentor, un homme de grande taille aux yeux noirs pénétrants.

\- M. Funestar, salua-t-elle en inclinant la tête.

\- Saul, je te prie. Nous sommes égaux, Hermione, vas-tu enfin consentir à m'appeler par mon prénom ?

\- Dit celui qui deviendra directeur du département dans cinq petites minutes, répondit-elle du tac au tac avec un sourire.

\- Alors autant profiter ! rétorqua-t-il en riant.

Il ouvrit la porte sur sa droite et l'invita à entrer d'un geste théâtral. Hermione lui fit une courbette en réponse et pénétra dans un nouveau couloir. Elle le traversa et entra dans une vaste pièce circulaire qui faisait office de salle de repos et de réunion pour le département. Une dizaine de portes vitrées sur leur moitié supérieure courraient le long du mur et leur fonction était indiquée sur le verre opaque. Il y avait là les bureaux de ses nouveaux collègues, la salle d'archive et les commodités.

Saul indiqua à Hermione de s'assoir là où elle le souhaitait et s'installa en face d'elle, après qu'elle ait choisi un fauteuil qui lui semblait particulièrement confortable. D'un coup de baguette, il fit léviter une théière et deux tasses qu'il déposa devant eux. Il offrit une tasse de thé à Hermione et la laissa prendre une gorgée avant de lui expliquer les tenants et les aboutissants de sa nouvelle position.

\- Mais passons à ce que tu souhaites savoir avant que je ne me mette à radoter plus encore, dit-il en souriant. A quel poste le Département t'a donc affectée…

Hermione fit de son mieux pour ne pas croiser les doigts et ainsi laisser voir à quel point elle était nerveuse.

\- Ce que je vais t'apprendre t'étonnera certainement, en plus de te mettre mal à l'aise. Ce n'est pas le directeur qui affecte un poste mais l'Oracle du Département, avoua-t-il. Je sais à quel point tu dédaignes la Divination mais cette façon de faire a toujours été.

\- Un Oracle ? Comment ? Enfin, je sais que le département ne porte pas son nom pour un effet de style mais…

\- D'où peut bien venir cet Oracle, en quoi sa décision peut-elle bien être plus importante que celle du directeur ? Je n'ai que peu de réponse à ce sujet, Hermione. Mais je pense que tu seras rassurée en sachant que l'Oracle n'est pas une personne mais un livre que tu dois signer. Il s'agit bel et bien d'un contrat, puisqu'en signant, tu deviendras une véritable Langue-de-plomb et l'enchantement t'empêchant de parler de ton travail, à l'exception de tes collègues, prendra effet.

Saul vida sa tasse d'une traite et s'en servit une seconde avant de continuer.

\- L'Oracle prendra en compte bien plus de choses que je ne pourrais énoncer afin de t'affecter là où est ta juste place. Les sortilèges qui le constituent sont tellement vieux et complexes qu'aucun sorcier, aussi doué et intelligent qu'il soit, n'a pu les déchiffrer. C'est un peu comme si quelqu'un cherchait à comprendre la magie qui a fait Poudlard. Sache aussi que tu n'es en rien obligé d'accepter cela, cependant si tu refuses de signer, tu seras affectée à un autre département.

Hermione contempla quelques minutes ce que son mentor venait de lui apprendre. Elle devrait signer un livre ou partir. Elle savait qu'elle n'était pas prête à jeter aux ordures deux années de sa vie mais pouvait-elle lier sa magie à un objet doué de pensée ?

Elle n'avait pas vu Saul se lever pendant qu'elle réfléchissait, aussi sursauta-t-elle quand il posa un large tome devant elle. Le livre était si épais et tellement vieux qu'il paraissait à deux doigts de s'effriter ; il devait contenir tous les noms des Langues-de-plomb depuis la création du Département. Son mentor posa également un encrier ainsi qu'une plume et une coupelle.

\- A quoi sert la coupelle ? demanda Hermione.

\- C'est le côté peu ragoutant de la procédure, admit-il avec un sourire contrit. Tu dois cracher dans la coupelle, y verser un peu d'encre, et mélanger le tout avant de signer. Il y a encore deux cent ans, il s'agissait de sang mais l'Oracle a bien réagit au changement. Tant qu'il s'agit de quelque chose venant de toi, il ne semble pas s'en formaliser.

L'Oracle est fort généreux, pensa Hermione sarcastiquement. Quand bien même, elle ne devait se poser qu'une seule et unique question : allait-elle signer ou s'en aller ? Elle inspira profondément et prit la coupelle avant d'y déposer sa salive le plus délicatement possible. Il était hors de question qu'elle crache comme l'avait suggéré Saul. Elle se saisit de l'encre, en versa, et touilla le tout avec la plume. Elle admira malgré elle l'amalgame ainsi obtenu et se demanda si elle devait chercher où signer elle-même ou…

Le tome ne lui laissa même pas le temps de finir sa pensée et s'ouvrit de lui-même sur une page vierge. Hermione y inscrivit son nom sans se poser plus de question. A quoi bon, elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas de suite les réponses mais elle était déterminée à les obtenir, peu importait le nombre d'années.

Le « Hermione Jean Granger » qu'elle avait tracé se mit soudainement à luire et une seconde plus tard, l'Oracle délivra sa décision.

 _ **Hermione J. Granger est affectée à la Salle de l'Amour.**_

Hermione ne sut que faire en lisant cette simple phrase. Devait-elle sauter de joie, rire, pleurer ? Car même si on lui avait attribué une Salle, il fallait que d'une part ce soit celle qui l'inspirait le moins mais qu'en plus elle ne s'ouvre pas. Ô Joie !

\- Félicitation Hermione ! déclara Saul en se levant pour lui tapoter l'épaule. La Salle de l'Amour ! Il y a bien cinquante ans que personne n'a eu le privilège de l'étudier.

Hermione contempla, totalement ahurie, son patron et mentor s'en aller avec l'Oracle sous le bras. Le tout en sifflotant.

* * *

 **Dimanche 26 Mai 2002 :**

En un mois, Hermione n'avait toujours pas réussi à ouvrir cette satanée porte.

Elle avait lu et relu les recherches de ses prédécesseurs et l'horrible vérité était qu'il n'y avait rien de notable dans tout ce qu'elle avait parcouru.

Personne n'avait jamais réussi à ouvrir cette fichue porte ! Comment était-elle sensée travailler – actuellement travailler ! – si elle ne pouvait même pas passer le seuil de cette fichue Salle ?!

La seule chose qu'elle avait retenue parmi tous ces journaux et autres rapports était que la Salle de l'amour était un genre de placard administratif qui avait rendu fous les rares Langues-de-plomb qui avaient eu la malchance d'y être affecté. Ils avaient tous disparu du département six mois maximum après leur intégration. Et aucun ne semblait avoir cherché à rester au Ministère. Hermione savait que leur disparition n'était pas due à une mort mystérieuse puisque le registre énumérant ses nombreux collègues ayant subi un sort funeste ne les mentionnait pas. Et Merlin, elle aurait préféré ne pas avoir à parcourir ce tome ! Ce dernier n'était pas avare en détails…

Elle décida de s'arrêter là et d'y revenir le lendemain. Il était hors de question qu'elle abandonne, elle allait leur montrer à tous qu'elle serait la première à ouvrir cette Salle, foi d'Hermione Granger !

Rassérénée mais néanmoins quelque peu dépitée d'avoir passé son dimanche à suivre une piste qui ne l'avait menée nulle part, elle rassembla ses affaires et les fourra dans sa sacoche. Sa baguette en main, elle envoya les documents qu'elle n'emmenait pas se ranger d'un sort. Il ne lui fallut pas plus de deux minutes avant de se retrouver dans la pièce aux douze portes, celle-là même qui marquait l'entrée du département. Comme tous les soirs, depuis un mois, elle avança la main vers une certaine porte, celle qu'elle reconnaissait instinctivement depuis qu'elle y avait été affectée. Elle compta mentalement jusqu'à cinq et tourna la poignée.

Hermione ne savait pas pourquoi elle effectuait ce rituel chaque matin et chaque soir mais elle le faisait, quand bien même la porte refusait de bouger. Elle lui avait même demandé gentiment de s'ouvrir une fois. Après tout, certaines porte à Poudlard ne s'ouvraient que si on les chatouillait d'une certaine façon, alors pourquoi pas ? Elle avait aussi essayé la technique du chatouillis mais sans résultat. Quoi qu'il en soit, elle fut extrêmement surprise quand la poignée continua sa course au lieu de buter comme à son habitude. Aussi, quand un déclic se fit entendre et que la porte s'entrouvrit, resta-t-elle la bouche entrouverte pendant une bonne minute.

La porte s'était ouverte ? Comme ça ? Pourquoi ce soir et pas un autre ? S'agissait-il d'un caprice ?

Elle secoua la tête et chassa le flot de questions de son esprit, prise d'une soudaine peur que l'accès lui soit interdit parce qu'elle avait mis trop de temps à passer le seuil de la Salle. Ne sachant pas trop à quoi s'attendre, elle sortit sa baguette et s'avança. Elle s'arrêta juste avant que son corps ne soit entièrement dans la Salle et, sur un coup de tête – l'était-ce vraiment ? On est jamais trop prudent – décida d'envoyer son patronus à Saul. Son adorable petite loutre apparut et virevolta autour d'elle un instant avant de se poser gracieusement.

\- Saul, la porte de la Salle de l'Amour s'est ouverte. J'y entre et espère bien trouver des réponses.

Le patronus frotta sa fantomatique tête contre une de ses jambes et fila à toute allure. Rassurée d'avoir au moins une personne au courant de ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire, Hermione entra totalement dans la Salle.

Elle entendit avant de voir quoi que ce soit. La pièce était dans la pénombre et seul le clapotis de l'eau troublait le silence. Mais elle savait qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'eau. La seule rumeur qui courait dans le monde sorcier à propos de la Salle de l'Amour était avérée. Bien qu'elle n'y voie rien, elle savait qu'une fontaine d'Amortentia coulait non loin. Elle le _sentait_.

Herbe fraîchement coupée, parchemin neuf et quelque chose ressemblant à du poivre ? Ou était-ce du piment ? Mais il y avait quelque chose d'étrange, elle reconnaissait une autre odeur, celle du chocolat. Pourquoi y en avait-il quatre ? Elle avait senti de l'Amortentia deux fois auparavant et la dernière note du parfum avait été différente à chaque fois. Elle avait toujours senti trois choses différentes, toujours ! Et pour couronner le tour, jamais l'odeur n'avait été aussi puissante et enivrante qu'aujourd'hui.

A Poudlard, elle avait senti la fragrance caractéristique des cheveux de Ron en plus des deux autres. Il y a un peu plus de six mois, c'était un arôme boisé. Elle ignorait toujours à qui il appartenait mais elle soupçonnait qu'il s'agissait du charmant libraire moldu à deux pas de chez elle. Pourtant, aujourd'hui, l'émanation qui lui chatouillait les narines était nouvelle et ô combien savoureuse. Elle en avait l'eau à la bouche. Bien décidée à voir de ses yeux la fontaine, elle lança un Lumos et aperçut à deux pas d'elle un chandelier. Un sort plus tard, la Salle fut baignée de lumière et elle put enfin contempler ce qu'elle renfermait.

Devant elle s'étalaient des livres à l'infini. Les tomes, rangés soigneusement, couraient sur des kilomètres d'étagères. Elle s'approcha d'une des bibliothèques, en parcourut les titres et fut étonnée en apercevant de nombreux écrits moldus, dans toutes les langues. Peu importait où elle regardait, chaque ouvrage avait le même thème. Tous ne parlaient que d'Amour. Il y avait là tous les titres des éditeurs de romans sentimentaux moldus et sorciers, des recueils de poèmes, des coffres ici et là regorgeaient de parchemins, des tableaux romantiques ornaient les murs et là, au fond de la Salle coulait la fontaine d'Amortentia. Toute de marbre blanc, représentant la Vénus de Boticelli à un détail près : ici, elle ne cachait pas sa poitrine. Non, elle avait la main tendue devant son visage, comme si elle était prête à envoyer un baiser et le philtre coulait délicatement entre ses doigts.

L'ensemble était charmant mais ce n'est pas ce qui attira l'attention d'Hermione. Quelque chose de bien plus intéressant se tenait sur sa gauche. Certes, c'était caché, recouvert d'un drap de satin – ou ce qui y ressemblait fortement. Elle l'effleura prudemment, la curiosité bien trop forte et se félicita d'avoir vu juste. Devenez ami avec des Serpentard et ils vont feront découvrir les draps en satin, soie ou toute autre matière bien trop chère pour y dormir. Allait-elle l'enlever ou non ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle racontait ? Bien sûr qu'elle allait l'enlever et d'un geste théâtral avec ça ! Ou pas. Maudit drap à la noix qui se coince ! Hermione tira plusieurs fois avant de réussir à dégager le tissu d'un coup sec qui l'envoya dans la foulée au sol.

Elle tomba sur les fesses de tout son poids et finit sur les genoux après avoir tenté de se relever. Bien évidemment qu'elle s'était empêtrée dans ce fichu drap ! Alors qu'elle se débattait plus ou moins – plutôt plus – et que son enchevêtrement faisait monter son énervement en flèche, ses yeux tombèrent sur un bout de parchemin qu'elle n'avait pas vu jusque-là. Elle parvint tant bien que mal à se défaire du drap et saisit la note.

 _Speculum Animae Gemellae_

 _Artefact permettant de trouver son âme sœur_

Ridicule.

Absurde.

Grotesque.

Pourtant…

Hermione fit de son mieux pour arrêter son cerveau mais la graine du doute avait déjà pris racine.

Et si ça marchait ?

D'un point de vue logique, c'était impossible. Mais de ce même point de vue, la Magie l'était tout autant…

Et elle en avait marre de ces rendez-vous qui la mettaient plus mal à l'aise qu'autre chose. Et si on comptait son baiser avec Ron qui n'avait rien eu de sensationnel et quelques autres depuis, la seule véritable relation qu'elle avait eue avait tenu neuf mois. Principalement parce qu'ils se voyaient peu et passaient donc tout leur temps à faire l'amour n'importe où. Olivier et elle ne faisaient que ça. Par conséquent, le jour où ils avaient vraiment essayé de parler, le résultat avait été sans appel. Ils n'avaient absolument rien en commun, si ce n'est une alchimie indéniable sexuellement parlant.

Depuis, Hermione avait subi les talents matrimoniaux de Molly et Ginny, puis ceux d'Andromeda et il y a une dizaine de jours, ceux de Luna. Non, elle n'était pas désespérée mais si elle avait appris quelque chose de son histoire avec Olivier, c'était qu'elle aimait le sexe. Mais sauter sur tout ce qui lui passait devant, comme Blaise, ne l'intéressait pas.

Donc…

Oh et puis zut ! Elle n'aurait qu'à dire que c'était pour des recherches. Si jamais quelqu'un le lui demandait et seulement au cas où ça marcherait, ce qui n'était pas dit. Et pourquoi cherchait-elle à se justifier ? Elle était seule dans cette pièce !

Elle se leva – enfin ! – et s'approcha de ce qui avait été jusque-là caché. D'ailleurs, pourquoi couvrir un miroir quand tant de tableaux et autres objets d'art étaient à la vue de tous ? Etait-il si dangereux que ça ? Il s'agissait de trouver la personne à qui l'on était destiné et vice-versa. Hermione ne voyait pas en quoi ce serait risqué. A moins de tomber sur Voldemort ? Merlin, faites qu'elle ne soit pas faite pour Jedusor !

Elle se plaça devant le miroir et attendit. Quoi, elle l'ignorait. Tout comme le temps où elle resta plantée là, à attendre que quelque chose se passe. Devait-elle lancer un sort ? Se présenter ? Elle eut néanmoins la confirmation que le carré mi-long qu'elle avait adopté récemment lui allait vraiment bien. Alors qu'elle se tournait et empoignait sa robe de sorcière pour voir si elle moulait effectivement son fessier comme Zabini l'avait mentionné à la cafétéria du Ministère, elle aperçut quelque chose bouger du coin de l'œil. Hermione regarda autour d'elle mais de distingua rien. Elle se concentra de nouveau sur le reflet et se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait d'ombres qui allaient et venaient. Elles passaient, s'arrêtaient un instant, puis… repartaient ?

Elle s'interrogea sur la nature exacte de ce miroir. Quelqu'un s'était-il trompé et aurait envoyé par mégarde une Glace à l'Ennemi dans la Salle de l'Amour ?

Non, c'était impossible. Elle n'avait rien trouvé dans ses recherches qui allait dans ce sens. A priori, la magie de la Salle faisait que les divers objets – relatifs à l'amour, bien évidemment – qui apparaissaient en son sein le faisaient d'eux-mêmes. En toute logique, le parchemin qu'elle avait trouvé annonçait la réelle fonction de l'objet.

Alors, où était son âme-sœur ? A moins qu'elle n'en ait pas ?

Hermione ne savait pas ce qui était pire : se marier avec quelqu'un à qui on n'était pas destiné mais l'ignorer, ou épouser quelqu'un qu'on savait ne pas être son âme-sœur ?

Les ombres, inconscientes de son questionnement, continuaient à bouger. Elles étaient si rapides qu'elles auraient pu passer pour de gros nuages noirs balayés par le vent. Hermione mordit machinalement sa lèvre inférieure, redoutant qu'aucune forme ne s'approche. Puis, au bout de ce qui sembla être une éternité, l'une d'elle alla vers son reflet. La langue-de-plomb ne pouvait distinguer ses traits mais la silhouette resta à ses côtés. Elle regarda, ahurie, son double offrir un sourire timide à l'ombre en rougissant.

Ça y est ? J'ai mon âme-sœur ? ne put-elle s'empêcher de penser.

Et avant qu'elle n'ait pu formuler une autre pensée, une seconde ombre approcha et l'Hermione du miroir la salua d'un sourire.

Elle… Elle en avait… Non, c'était impossible… Elle ne pouvait pas en avoir deux ! Non ? Si ? Et qui étaient-ils d'abord ? Ce serait vraiment l'arnaque du siècle si ce miroir existait simplement pour lui annoncer quelque chose d'aussi stupide ! Elle s'attendait presque à l'entendre lui lancer un « Bonne nouvelle, tu as non pas une mais deux personnes qui te sont destinées ! Félicitations ! Par contre, ne compte pas sur moi pour te dire de qui il s'agit… A toi de jouer ! »

Merci mais non merci.

Hermione contempla, effarée, l'ombre de droite subitement enlacer son reflet avant de l'embrasser langoureusement. Certes, elle ne voyait pas leur visage, mais vu la façon dont son double passait ses mains dans ce qui devait être les cheveux de la silhouette, elle avait l'air de beaucoup aimer ça. La deuxième forme en profita pour pencher la tête et déposer des baisers sur son cou.

\- Merlin ! s'exclama-t-elle. Allez-y, ne vous gênez pas !

Cependant, elle devait reconnaitre que son « elle » du miroir semblait apprécier le traitement… Hermione poussa un léger soupir. Autant l'avouer, elle était jalouse de son reflet et brûlait d'envie d'être à sa place.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de s'imaginer faire quoi que ce soit d'autre avec les inconnus qui lui étaient destinés. Une vive lumière éclata soudain, l'aveuglant totalement au passage. Elle sentit quelque chose la tirer, avant que la source lumineuse ne s'éteigne et ne la laisse, curieusement, complètement dans le noir.

* * *

 **Et voilà pour ce premier chapitre !**

 **Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Avez-vous envie de lire la suite ? De savoir ce qui a bien pu arriver à notre pauvre Hermione ? Des idées sur ceux qui lui sont destiné ?**

 **Je compte publier une fois tous les 8 jours je pense mais qui sait, je pourrais peut-être poster le second chapitre rapidement... ;)**

 **De plus, j'ai créé une page d'auteur FB, Chupee Chan, et je compte bien poster des sneak peek et autres. Au plaisir de vous y voir ^^**

 **En attendant la suite,**

 **xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonsoiiiir ^^ Sincèrement, je suis ravie de voir qu'une histoire sans pairings annoncés et sans résumé ait attiré des curieux. Et plus encore qu'elle ait récolté des reviews :) D'où le chapitre plus tôt que prévu ! 10 reviews, c'est super et puisque toutes voulaient savoir la suite, la voilà !  
**

 **Un grand merci à Kara Lee-Corn pour avoir lu, corrigé mes erreurs et donné son avis 3**

 **Je me suis laissé tenter récemment et j'ai créé ma page d'auteur sur FB. Vu que la Muse est là, je me sens motivée, et je compte bien profiter de cette page pour poster des extraits un jour ou deux avant de publier. Ou même des morceaux de fic sur lesquelles je travaille en ce moment. Si jamais vous voulez me suivre, c'est Chupee Chan. Je serais ravie de vous y croiser ^^**

Brownie **, bien que tu sois la seule à connaître le pairing, à partir de maintenant, tu découvriras comme les autres ;***

 **Disclaimer: Tout à JKR, sauf le plot.**

* * *

 **Ch2 - Maudit Miroir !**

 **Dimanche 26 Mai 2002 – Salle de l'Amour :**

Hermione n'y voyait rien.

L'obscurité était telle qu'elle n'arrivait même pas à distinguer ses mains. Malgré tout, son odorat et son ouïe lui soufflaient qu'elle se trouvait toujours dans la Salle de l'Amour. Donc l'étrange pression qu'elle avait ressentie devait, par conséquent, être due à la puissance de la lumière et c'était ce qui l'avait fait osciller – ou quelque chose s'en approchant. Ou alors, c'était là la façon dont réagissait le miroir si la personne qui s'y regardait trouait son ou ses âme-sœurs ? Elle poussa un soupir et sortit sa baguette. Un _Lumos_ plus tard, elle distinguait la fontaine d'Amortentia et le miroir. Elle chercha le chandelier le plus proche et y jeta une version modifiée de l' _Incendio_ afin d'enflammer les mèches des bougies. Les candélabres étant tous reliés les uns aux autres par la magie, la Salle entière se retrouva baignée de lumière exactement comme la première fois qu'elle avait utilisé le sort. Hermione regarda autour d'elle, cherchant si quoi que ce soit avait changé lorsque le miroir s'était mis à luire inopinément.

Elle laissa échapper un soupir soulagé après avoir constaté que tout semblait identique.

\- Alors pourquoi… murmura-t-elle pour elle-même en caressant la surface réfléchissante du bout des doigts.

Ses ombres âme-sœurs-esques avaient disparu et son reflet se comportait normalement et suivait chacun de ses gestes ; la psyché semblait moldue au possible. Elle resta un bon moment plantée devant à la contempler – son regard courant sur le bois ouvragé à la recherche d'indices. Une partie d'elle essayait vainement de trouver quoi que ce soit, mais la majeure partie de sa personne se demandait pourquoi les silhouettes ne revenaient pas… Une minute plus tard, défaite, elle consulta sa montre et s'aperçut que minuit était passé depuis près d'un quart d'heure. Mieux valait laisser tomber pour ce soir, et de toute façon, elle se voyait mal planter sa tente et dormir ici. Surtout avec les arômes de l'Amortentia qui saturaient l'air, et quand bien même elle avait tout ce dont elle aurait pu avoir besoin dans la nouvelle version de son sac de perles. Elle tapota sa sacoche en cuir – bien que ce qui contenait tout et n'importe quoi soit lui-même dans une pochette faite d'un tissu bariolé et ô combien aux antipodes de ce qu'elle portait habituellement. Pourtant, elle adorait l'objet ; c'était l'une des dernières choses que ses parents lui avaient offert.

Hermione secoua légèrement la tête, comme pour chasser tout souvenir de ses parents avant qu'il ne s'installe durablement, et se concentra sur la tâche la plus urgente : repartir d'ici avec quelque chose. Le plus simple serait de ramener un objet ou deux avec elle, au cas où la Salle lui interdise d'y revenir. Mais il y avait tellement de choix… En toute logique, autant éviter de choisir quelque chose d'encombrant même s'il lui était difficile de dire non aux amoureux s'embrassant, immortalisés par Klimt, qu'elle avait remarqué non loin. Elle aurait certes pu bouger tout ce qu'elle voulait d'un Wingardium Leviosa mais un livre contiendrait certainement des données utiles. Peut-être que l'un d'eux mentionnerait l'autre imbécile de miroir et lui permettrait de comprendre ce qui s'était passé…

Elle décida d'utiliser un sortilège artistique qui réalisa un croquis de la psyché pour elle et satisfaite, se dirigea vers les immenses bibliothèques. Elle passa une bonne demi-heure à parcourir les allées qui semblaient concentrer les travaux sur les objets magiques, avant de dénicher un antique tome qui lui semblait particulièrement intéressant. _**M**_ _ **agicae**_ _ **Arte Factum**_ _ **et**_ _ **E**_ _ **ffectus**_ _ **E**_ _ **orum**_ **(1)** semblait traiter des objets magiques et de leurs effets. Elle n'avait jamais eu un niveau très avancé en latin, n'ayant jamais cherché à créer ses propres sortilèges, mais « Arte Factum » comme « Effectus » ressemblaient beaucoup aux mots dont ils étaient dérivés. Le contenu du livre était lui dans de nombreuses langues, allant du grec ancien à ce qui ressemblait à du chinois, et Hermione grogna en s'en apercevant. Le livre supporterait-il un sort de traduction ou devrait-elle le faire elle-même avec un dictionnaire ? A moins qu'elle ne recopie le texte et le traduise d'un sort ? La dernière solution semblait prometteuse… Elle passa encore une quinzaine de minutes à chercher autre chose mais ne trouva rien d'encourageant.

Défaite, Hermione se tranquillisa néanmoins en voyant le bon côté des choses. Elle avait un croquis réaliste de l'objet et un livre qui le mentionnerait certainement. Et qui sait, grâce au Département des Mystères, elle avait accès à une quantité incroyable d'ouvrages traitant de tout ce qu'il y a de magique. Et elle avait aussi accès à la bibliothèque du Ministère. Elle trouverait, elle en était certaine.

Rassérénée, elle traversa le reste de la Salle et ouvrit la porte à la volée. Elle n'hésita même pas et claqua presque la porte sans le vouloir dans son enthousiasme ; il fallait qu'elle aille étudier le tome au plus vite. Tant pis s'il était pratiquement une heure du matin, sa curiosité la poussait et elle n'était que trop heureuse de la suivre.

Elle ne se rendit pas tout de suite compte qu'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre dans le couloir. En fait, elle ne remarqua la présence que lorsqu'elle la percuta. Le choc ne fut pas violent mais arracha à grognement à l'homme.

\- Je suis désolée, s'écria Hermione en levant les yeux vers l'inconnu. Je ne regardai pas et… Nott ?

\- Granger ?!

\- Mais pourquoi tu… Un accident de potion ? Une couverture ? Merlin, tu as l'air d'avoir le double de ton âge !

Hermione marque une pause en voyant son collègue la regarder avec un air de profonde surprise.

\- Nott ?

\- Granger, viens avec moi, il faut qu'on parle.

D'ordinaire, cette phrase, ce « Il faut qu'on parle », elle évitait autant que possible de l'utiliser. Et comme tout le monde, elle détestait l'entendre. Qu'il s'agisse de relation amoureuse ou du travail, n'importe qui de normal préférait ne jamais avoir à entendre ces mots. Aussi, quand Nott les prononça, Hermione eut aussitôt un mauvais pressentiment.

* * *

 **Lundi 27 Mai 2002 – Bureau de Théodore Nott :**

Il y avait quelque chose de différent, mais Hermione n'aurait su dire quoi. Rien ne semblait avoir changé. Nott occupait toujours le même bureau. Ah ! Voilà ce qui avait changé, le chevalet de cuivre qui portait son nom n'était plus là. Mais elle le savait simplement parce qu'elle était présente quand il l'avait reçu en cadeau. Mais ce n'était pas ça qui la chiffonnait réellement. C'était la tête de Nott, le fait qu'il paraisse plus vieux et qu'il n'ait même pas cherché à faire tomber son déguisement. Car c'était bien un déguisement, n'est-ce pas ? A moins qu'il n'ait eu un accident dans la Salle du Temps ? Il avait lui-aussi eu la « chance » d'être affecté à une Salle. Mais pour lui, comme pour elle, la déception avait été grande, et Hermione se sentait un tout petit peu coupable d'être en partie responsable de la destruction de tous les Retourneurs de Temps.

De ce qu'elle savait, Nott étudiait les premières notes sur les sabliers avec l'aide de Saul. Peut-être avait-il eu un souci en cherchant à en créer un ? Ou…

\- Du thé, Granger ?

\- Euh… oui, volontiers, répondit-elle après un instant d'hésitation.

Autant avoir quelque chose qui l'aide à avoir une contenance. Elle détestait se l'avouer, mais elle était perdue et ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait, ni pourquoi il la regardait avec un soupçon de pitié.

\- Nott, commença-t-elle, j'aimerai savoir ce qui se passe. Je sais que venir travailler un dimanche n'est pas interdit, alors je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu sembles marcher sur des œufs et…

\- Marcher sur des œufs ? demanda-t-il. C'est moldu ?

\- Oui, ça veut dire que tu prends des pincettes avec moi. Que tu fais attention à ce que tu dis ou fait autour de moi, compléta-t-elle après s'être rendue compte qu'elle avait de nouveau utilisé une expression moldue.

\- Je te prie de bien vouloir m'excuser, j'ai… Puis-je être franc ? Je sais que tout le monde pense que les Serpentard aiment parler par énigmes mais en vérité, nous avons tendance à être directs quand il le faut.

Hermione opina et attendit ce qu'il avait à dire.

\- Avant cela, je vais envoyer un message à Potter, si tu le permets.

Elle le regarda sortir sa baguette et fut abasourdie de le voir invoquer un patronus.

\- Potter, énonça-t-il, Granger est revenue.

La chouette – ou le hibou ? bref, le volatile – inclina la tête et traversa le plafond en s'en allant.

\- Depuis quand tu… Mais tu n'avais pas de patronus quand nous avons fait notre apprentissage, alors… Depuis quand ? répéta-t-elle, interloquée.

\- Depuis la naissance de mon fils, répondit-il en tendant un cadre.

Hermione le saisit et contempla la photo sorcière qu'il contenait. On y voyait Nott avec un enfant dans ses bras, un petit garçon de deux ans peut-être. Les deux souriaient puis Nott chatouillait le petit qui éclatait de rire. Elle contempla l'action se répéter un long moment, son cerveau ayant du mal à interpréter, et surtout croire, ce que ses yeux lui renvoyaient.

\- Mais… Je… Tu es célibataire, par Merlin !

\- Plus maintenant, dit-il en tendant sa main gauche.

Comment avait-elle pu passer à côté du tatouage runique qui encerclait son annulaire ? Il était d'un bleu tellement vif qu'il semblait luire, même en pleine lumière.

\- Comment ? interrogea-t-elle.

Elle avait peur d'avoir la réponse mais _devait_ savoir.

\- Granger, quand sommes-nous ?

\- Le vingt-six, non, vingt-sept mai…

\- De quelle année ?

Non, il ne voulait quand même pas…

\- Deux mille deux, répondit-elle par réflexe. Non, tu ne vas pas me dire que… C'est toi qui…

\- Granger, je ne suis pas celui qui a eu un accident temporel, annonça-t-il en désignant son visage. Nous sommes le vingt-sept mai deux mille vingt-sept. Tu as été portée disparue pendant vingt-cinq ans…

* * *

 **Jeudi 27 mai 2027 – Salon Particulier du Ministère :**

Comment ?

Pourquoi ?

Qu'avait-elle fait à Merlin, Morgane et tous les Fondateurs pour mériter ça ?!

Hermione avait envie de crier, de détruire le mobilier ministériel, d'évacuer sa frustration par quelque moyen que ce soit.

Tous avaient cru qu'elle s'était volatilisée pendant un quart de siècle. Elle n'osait pas imaginer ce que ses amis avaient enduré, et parallèlement, elle était soulagée que ses parents n'aient plus été de ce monde et n'aient donc pas subi cela… Elle avait l'impression qu'on lui avait volé vingt-cinq ans de sa vie alors qu'elle n'avait pas vieilli. Et encore, s'il ne s'agissait que de cela !

Seuls le directeur du Département des Mystères et le Ministre de la Magie savaient ce qui lui était arrivé. Saul et Kingsley à l'époque, et Nott et Percy aujourd'hui. Hermione n'en revenait pas, un Weasley en tant que Ministre ! Molly devait être fière, songea-t-elle. Elle-même était plutôt heureuse de le voir occuper un tel poste. La mort de Fred les avait tous bouleversés mais elle avait aussi profondément changé Percy **(2)** …

Quoi qu'il en soit, seuls Nott et Percy connaissaient la cause de sa disparition, et si Saul n'avait pas passé sa retraite dans le sud de la France, elle lui aurait jeté deux ou trois maléfices ! Il avait su ce qui allait se passer dès qu'il avait vu son affectation. Tous les directeurs du Départements des Mystères étaient mis au courant, par leur prédécesseur, de la particularité de la Salle de l'Amour. À savoir que tous les Langues-de-plomb qui avaient eu le malheur de se la voir attribuée avaient tous fini par disparaître ! Soit dans le passé – mais des archives spécifiques permettaient de savoir quand ils étaient réapparu – soit dans le futur. Un seul cas était ressorti trois jours plus tard mais les résultats étaient les mêmes pour tous. À partir du moment où la Salle s'était ouverte, sa carrière de Langue-de-plomb s'était finie.

Par Godric ! Elle était destituée de ses fonctions ! Ce pompeux de Nott avait eu l'outrecuidance de lui signifier son renvoi ! Tout ça parce qu'elle avait fait son travail et qu'un miroir à la noix l'avait envoyée dans le futur ! Il avait même eu le culot de récupérer ses dossiers et surtout le grimoire qu'elle avait sorti de la Salle ! Hermione avisa son sac à bandoulière posé sagement sur un fauteuil molletonné. Nott avait effectivement récupéré ses dossiers, ses notes et l' _original_ du livre sur le miroir. Il aurait fait son travail plus sérieusement et ne serait pas sorti un instant de son bureau pour récupérer le formulaire signifiant sa « retraite » du département… Elle détourna son regard du sac et laissa un sourire satisfait apparaître sur son visage. Elle avait eu raison de jeter un _Duplicare_ sur l'ouvrage, celui-ci l'avait bien supporté et elle avait maintenant une copie rangée dans sa pochette « spéciale », accompagné d'un double du croquis de la psyché.

Elle n'avait peut-être plus de travail – pour l'instant – mais elle découvrirait le comment et le pourquoi de toute cette affaire, foi d'Hermione Granger !

Elle finit par s'assoir quelques minutes plus tard, l'épuisement commençant à se faire sentir.

\- Merlin ! réalisa-t-elle en consultant sa montre.

Il était près de deux heures du matin. Somme toute, il n'avait fallu qu'une heure à Nott pour lui annoncer sa disparition, son voyage dans le futur et son renvoi. Elle pouvait au moins admettre qu'il était diligent. Il était surtout le parfait contraire de Harry qui n'était toujours pas arrivé malgré le…

\- Hermione ?!

Parlez du dragon et il montre le bout de son museau !

Elle leva la tête en direction de son ami de toujours, son frère… qui avait dorénavant quelques mèches grises qui striaient sa chevelure de jais. Mais il avait toujours les mêmes yeux verts étincellants.

\- Harry ! s'écria-t-elle en se levant et en se jetant dans ses bras.

Ils restèrent de longues minutes enlacés et ne se séparèrent que lorsqu'une voix masculine toussota.

\- Ron ! hurla-t-elle presque avant de faire de même avec lui.

\- Tu n'as pas changé, murmura-t-il contre sa joue. Merlin Hermione, laisse-moi te regarder, ajouta-t-il en se reculant. Toujours la même… Harry, tu te rends compte, elle n'a pas pris une ride ! Ginny va être jalouse, je l'entends déjà se plaindre !

\- Tu nous as manqué, Hermione, déclara Harry. On ne s'en est jamais remis… Ron, les Weasley, tous nos amis et moi… On pensait t'avoir perdue à jamais. A la fin de son mandat, Kings nous a dit une partie de la vérité. Le simple fait de te savoir en vie…

Il n'arriva pas à en dire plus.

\- Mais je suis là, maintenant. Vingt-cinq trop tard mais j'ai au moins la chance de pouvoir vous revoir, dit-elle doucement.

Sa vue se brouillait, elle savait qu'elle allait se mettre à pleurer. Ron la surprit en initiant un câlin et elle se laissa aller contre lui, tendant simplement un bras en direction de Harry, pour qu'il se joigne à eux. Ce qu'il fit sans hésiter. Elle ferma les yeux et savoura la présence de ses deux amis les plus chers, et un petit sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres en pensant que la capacité émotionnelle de Ron avait finalement atteint celle d'un chaudron.

* * *

 **Jeudi 27 mai 2027 – Square Grimmaurd :**

Hermione ouvrit les yeux et la première chose qu'elle vit fut Ron, qui ronflait doucement dans un fauteuil. Elle laissa son regard vagabonder et tomba – sans surprise – sur Harry, installé sur une chaise au pied de son lit.

\- Bien dormi ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire.

\- Plutôt bien, murmura-t-elle en retour. Il est quelle heure ?

\- Seize heures, répondit-il tout bas. Et si on mangeait un morceau ? Tu peux être sûre que Ron nous rejoindra dès qu'il sentira le bacon griller. S'il y a bien quelque chose qui n'a pas changé, c'est son appétit !

Elle regarda Ron de nouveau et se décida vite. S'il se laissait toujours mener par la nourriture, alors tout allait bien. Et elle avait faim, autant l'avouer. Elle se leva et suivit Harry.

Quand ils étaient arrivés au Square – vers quatre heures du matin – elle avait été étonnée quand elle était sortie de la cheminée. Grimmaurd avait changé mais l'endroit était surtout devenu un musée. Hermione avait admiré et détaillé le salon dans lequel ils étaient arrivés. Il s'agissait de celui qu'ils avaient nettoyé quand Harry les avait rejoints l'été de leur cinquième année. Il y avait toujours des vitrines – sans objets de nature douteuse, des casiers contenant des brochures, des plaques de cuivre placées sous certains portraits et une pancarte indiquant le magasin de souvenirs dans la pièce d'à côté. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps d'en voir plus, Harry l'ayant entraînée dans l'ancienne chambre qu'il partageait avec Ron et obligée à se coucher – elle n'aurait jamais réussi à dormir sans la potion que son ami lui avait tendue.

\- Je peux visiter pendant que tu fais à manger ? demanda-t-elle, les yeux brillants.

\- Et si on mangeait et que je te faisais visiter après ? Il n'y a là que des reliques du passé, rien que tu ne connaisses déjà et… J'ai tellement à te dire, ajouta-t-il, visiblement ému.

Elle acquiesça sans même réfléchir à la question, la perspective de savoir ce qui était arrivé pendant son absence étant bien plus attrayante.

Harry les mena à la cuisine et s'affaira à préparer un petit-déjeuner pantagruélique. Elle le regarda et sentit l'eau lui monter à la bouche quand elle entendit le bacon grésiller doucement dans la poêle. Elle avait tellement faim qu'elle engloutit le contenu de son assiette aussi vite que Ronald un jour de festin à Poudlard.

\- Désolé, s'excusa-t-elle après s'être resservie une deuxième fois. Je ne sais pas si c'est le fait d'avoir voyagé dans le futur ou pas mais j'ai terriblement faim !

\- Fais-toi plaisir et profite tant que Ron dort encore, tu n'auras pas la chance de te resservir une nouvelle fois quand il sera là, indiqua Harry avec un sourire en coin.

\- Pourquoi tout le monde ne parle que de mon appétit quand on me mentionne ? coupa Ron en entrant dans la cuisine à son tour. Je me suis calmé depuis mon adolescence, ajouta-t-il en s'asseyant.

\- Daphné t'a surtout inculqué les bonnes manières à coup de maléfices depuis Poudlard ! répliqua Harry en servant Ron avec un sourire.

Hermione les regarda et savoura cet instant – tout comme son thé.

\- Alors comme ça on s'est marié avec l'ennemi, Ronald ? demanda-t-elle avant de boire une gorgée. Je ne savais pas que c'était sérieux à ce point, mais je suis contente pour vous. Toutes mes félicitations ! dit-elle en levant sa tasse. Vous avez des enfants ? Et toi, Harry ? Racontez-moi !

Ils passèrent le reste de la journée et une bonne partie de la soirée à parler, à se remémorer le passé – bien lointain pour eux et si proche pour elle – ou abordant ce qu'elle avait manqué. Hermione avait appris tellement de choses qu'elle avait eu un peu de mal à tout saisir. Elle avait mélangé les noms de certains enfants mais qui pouvait lui en vouloir ? Le nombre de petits-enfants Weasley, rien qu'à lui, donnait le vertige. Molly avait quatorze petits-enfants ! Deux équipes de Quidditch ! Même Charlie avait fini par se marier. Il habitait avec son épouse aux États-Unis, non loin d'une ville avec un drôle de nom **(3)**. Alors forcément, se souvenir de tous les noms relevait de l'impossible. Pour l'instant. Mais Hermione avait bon espoir de les retenir, une fois qu'elle aurait un visage à mettre sous ledit nom. Pour elle, le plus important était de se rappeler les noms des enfants de ses meilleurs amis.

Ron et Harry s'étaient tous deux mariés avec les jeunes femmes qu'ils fréquentaient au moment de sa disparition. Elle qui croyait que l'histoire de Ron tenait plus de l'attirance sexuelle qu'autre chose avait eu tort… Dire que Ron était maintenant le beau-frère de Drago Malefoy ! Les repas familiaux devaient être mythiques ! Elle avait d'ailleurs beaucoup ri en partageant son sentiment avec ses amis. Ron avait avoué qu'il leur avait fallu une bonne dizaine d'années, la cave des Malefoy et leurs épouses les y enfermant, pour qu'ils fassent une trêve et se trouvent quelques points communs : comme l'alcool et leurs plaintes concernant leurs femmes. Daphné et lui avaient eu des jumeaux, Alphæus Arthur et Thalie Hermione Weasley ; quand Ron lui avait dit le deuxième prénom de sa fille, elle s'était retenue de le serrer dans ses bras, et aavit simplement posé sa main sur la sienne pour la serrer affectueusement. Harry, lui, avait épousé Gabrielle Delacour, et de leur union étaient nés trois enfants : James Sirius, Albus Severus et Lily Luna.

Leurs enfants avaient tous une vingtaine d'années ou s'en approchaient, et c'est cette simple constatation qui ancra Hermione dans sa nouvelle réalité. Cette vérité la frappa de plein fouet. Ron et Harry étaient et resteraient toujours ses amis. Ils avaient traversé plus de choses ensemble que n'importe qui. Mais ils avaient aussi passé vingt-cinq ans de leurs vies sans elle, avaient chacun fondé une famille et ne s'étaient pas arrêtés de vivre. Avec raison.

Cette nuit-là, Hermione pleura pour la première fois. Chaque larme versée était un adieu à sa vie passée. A ce qu'elle avait vécu, à ce qu'elle aurait pu vivre, à ce qu'elle avait perdu…

* * *

 **(1) Les objets magiques et leurs effets (mon latin est rouillé et je me suis débrouillée avec Google trad donc il y a certainement des erreurs ^^)**

 **(2) Instant pub ^^ J'ai fait un OS récemment sur la mort de Fred (si vous vous sentez d'humeur, j'aimerai avoir votre avis :D)**

 **(3) Encore de la pub mais il y a quelques temps, j'ai écris mon 1er OS (pour l'instant) Xover avec Twilight,** _Lune Rousse_ **, donc si vous voulez lire la rencontre de Charlie et Leah pour plus de détails, n'hésitez pas.**

 **(c'est la fin de l'auteur qui fait sa pub ;p)**

* * *

 **Bon, maintenant que vous savez qu'elle a voyagé dans le futur, le choix de partenaires est multiplié ^^ mouahahahahahaha ! Et vous comprenez le pourquoi de l'univers alternatif :D  
**

 **Alors, d'après vous ? Je reste sur de l'ancienne génération uniquement, un mélange avec de la next gen ou que de la next gen ? Et dans ce cas, qui ? Pourquoi Hermione a-t-elle été virée ?**

 **Dans le prochain chapitre, rencontre avec de nouveau personnages...**

 **En attendant la suite,**

 **xoxo**


	3. Chapter 3

**Et hop! Un nouveau chapitre! Merci à toutes de vos reviews ^^**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, je me suis beaucoup amusée à l'écrire et j'espère que vous en aurez autant à le lire :D**

 **Disclaimer: Sans JKR, cette fic ne serait pas!**

* * *

 **Ch3 - Nouvelles rencontres et retrouvailles**

 **Vendredi 28 mai 2027 – Le Terrier :**

Albus Severus Potter était un Serpentard, et l'un des meilleurs avec ça. Certes, il avait eu peur de le devenir il y a quelques années, mais le Choixpeau et lui avaient fait le bon choix. Serpentard l'avait aidé à grandir, à s'affirmer, à s'accepter. Mais la Maison des Serpents lui avait surtout appris à se faire tout petit lorsqu'il s'agissait d'écouter aux portes. Même à vingt-et-un ans.

Il avait un don certain pour recueillir toutes sortes d'informations et était certainement l'un des rares – voire le seul – à avoir fait des tableaux de Poudlard ses plus fidèles informateurs. Y compris la Grosse Dame des Gryffondor. Il lui avait suffi de fouiller les archives de la bibliothèque du château et elle était tombée sous son charme dès qu'il l'avait appelée par son prénom – à savoir Rosalind **(1)**. Quoi qu'il en soit, se retrouvant soudainement en congé sans raison valable, il avait transplané au Terrier pour faire une surprise à sa grand-mère et avait surpris la plus intéressante des conversations.

\- Hermione est de retour parmi nous ?!

Molly Weasley n'avait jamais été la plus discrète des personnes et elle avait plus crié que parlé cette phrase. Albus était resté quelques minutes de plus pour écouter le plus attentivement possible les explications de Ron. Il était parti dès que sa grand-mère de cœur s'était mise à sangloter ; Merlin seul savait quand elle s'arrêterait. De plus, son oncle était là pour la consoler – maladroitement, certes – et l'un comme l'autre ignoraient sa présence.

Tous les membres de la famille Potter connaissaient l'histoire d'Hermione Granger, la fameuse née-moldue qui avait aidé Harry Potter à détruire Voldemort. Son frère, sa sœur et lui avaient eu connaissance d'une grande partie de l'histoire de la jeune femme, et par extension de leur père, le jour de leurs onze ans. C'était un genre de tradition familiale, triste certes, mais Albus avait été fier d'être assez grand pour être jugé digne de confiance par son père, et ainsi connaître une partie du passé de celui-ci. Et Hermione Granger en était part intégrante. C'était même sa disparition qui l'avait poussé à commencer un apprentissage comme Langue-de-plomb au Ministère. Enfant, il avait eu envie de rendre son père heureux et de retrouver son amie disparue. Aujourd'hui, il voulait comprendre les mystères de son monde.

Que devait-il faire de cette information ? La partager ou attendre d'en savoir un peu plus ?

Le plus grand mystère du monde sorcier venait d'être résolu. Hermione Granger était bel et bien vivante, elle avait inexplicablement atterri vingt-cinq ans dans le futur, et son père était avec elle au Musée du Square.

Une petite visite culturelle s'imposait.

* * *

 **Vendredi 28 mai 2027 – Square Grimmaurd :**

Ce matin-là, quand elle se réveilla, Hermione sut que non seulement ses yeux étaient bouffis, mais qu'en plus ils devaient être injectés de sang. Elle ne faisait pas partie des gens beaux et attendrissants quand elle pleurait. Elle avait plutôt tendance à se retrouver avec le nez rouge et des tâches de la même couleur à force de s'être essuyé les yeux plus de fois qu'elle n'aurait dû.

Elle se leva en grommelant et se traîna jusqu'à la salle de bain attenante à la chambre qu'elle occupait. Pas de doute, quiconque la regarderait saurait qu'elle avait pleuré, et ni Ron ni Harry ne devaient s'en rendre compte. Il lui fallut un certain temps avant de se souvenir du sort que Lavande lui avait appris en quatrième année, et elle se demanda un instant si elle avait effectué le bon geste, mais la sensation glacée habituelle au sortilège la conforta. Après tout, elle ne ratait jamais un sortilège, quel qu'il soit. Satisfaite du reflet que lui renvoyait le miroir, elle décida de prendre une douche avant de retrouver ses amis dans la cuisine. Tout compte fait, elle ne s'était techniquement pas lavée depuis un quart de siècle.

Lorsqu'elle descendit et rejoignit la cuisine, Hermione n'y trouva qu'Harry, occupé à lire la Gazette en grignotant un toast.

\- Alors l'endormie, on fait la grasse matinée ? salua-t-il. Un thé ?

\- S'il te plaît. J'ai dormi si longtemps que ça ? Ron dort encore ?

\- Non, il est parti voir Molly et Arthur pour leur annoncer la nouvelle, répondit Harry en posant une tasse devant elle. Tu peux t'attendre à recevoir un hibou sous peu. Et il est dix heures passées, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire.

Hermione rougit, elle ne s'était pas rendue compte de l'heure. Elle ne savait pas à quelle heure elle avait fini par s'endormir, mais c'était l'épuisement qui l'avait fait sombrer. C'était toujours pareil quand elle pleurait. Elle leva les yeux vers Harry et se rendit compte qu'il la fixait avec un regard entendu qui lui disait qu'il n'était pas dupe et impliquait qu'il savait pourquoi elle avait dormi si tard.

C'était bien sa chance, son rôle de père semblait lui avoir appris à prêter attention à ce qui se passait autour de lui. Ne sachant pas quoi répondre, elle se donna contenance en avalant une gorgée de thé. Au moment où Harry ouvrait la bouche, certainement pour crever l'abcès ou demander la raison de ses pleurs, elle chercha un tout autre sujet de conversation et le coupa.

\- Tu crois que Molly m'en voudrait, si je lui disais que je ne veux pas d'une grosse fête de retour ? Je la connais, je sais qu'elle va vouloir faire quelque chose, elle adore avoir du monde autour d'elle, expliqua-t-elle, mais je préférerai attendre… J'ai envie de revoir Arthur et Molly, mais je ne me sens pas prête à rencontrer l'intégralité des nouveaux membres Weasley d'un seul coup.

Elle savait qu'elle radotait, mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. Elle ne voulait pas avouer à Harry qu'elle avait l'impression que sa vie lui échappait, qu'elle avait peur de ne pas réussir à s'intégrer dans cette nouvelle époque, que les repaires qu'elle avait toujours considérés comme acquis n'étaient plus… Elle était effrayée de ce qui l'attendait. Il y aurait trop de questions auxquelles elle ne pourrait pas répondre ; elle-même ne savait toujours pas ce qui avait pu se passer. Oui, sa logique lui soufflait que le miroir était responsable, mais elle manquait d'éléments. De plus, il lui fallait penser à trouver un nouveau travail, un logement et…

\- Harry, que sont devenues mes affaires ?

Elle avait été si occupée à rattraper le temps avec ses amis qu'elle ne s'était pas une fois demandé ce qu'il était advenu de ses possessions.

\- Elles sont chez moi et en ce qui concerne Molly, je…

Il fut interrompu par le hululement d'une chouette qui venait de se poser près de la fenêtre entrouverte. Harry se leva, marmonnant que ce n'était pas le hibou des Weasley, et tenta de récupérer le courrier mais l'oiseau ne le laissa pas faire et alla voleta jusqu'à Hermione. Elle récupéra l'épaisse missive qu'il lui tendait et lui offrit un morceau du toast d'Harry. La chouette ne se fit pas prier et goba le pain de mie grillé avant de repartir comme elle était venue. En décachetant l'enveloppe, Hermione se rendit compte que le Ministère était l'expéditeur. En même temps, de qui d'autre aurait-il pu s'agir si ce n'était pas Molly ? Elle avisa rapidement parmi les nombreux papiers une lettre manuscrite.

 _Hermione,_

 _Tu trouveras ci-joint les documents statuant ta retraite en tant que Langue-de-plomb. Je sais bien que tu es déçue que le Département des Mystères ait dû se séparer de toi, mais le règlement est très clair à ce sujet : « Dans le cas où un Langue-de-plomb venait à disparaître en fonction, sans qu'il ne soit fait état de son trépas, le Ministère devra le considérer comme faisant toujours partie de son sein, et s'engagera à payer son solde chaque mois durant vingt-cinq ans et un jour. Si Ledit Langue-de-plomb venait à réapparaître, et si l'on est assuré que sa disparition est bien due à une mission, alors ses gages lui seront versés ou à sa famille, si l'on sait qu'il est mort en fonction. Dans le cas d'une disparition frauduleuse, alors l'employé sera poursuivi par le Magenmagot et envoyé à Azkaban. Si le Langue-de-plomb manque à l'appel durant vingt ans et un jour, alors il ne pourra pas récupérer son poste. »_

 _Tu sais fort bien que nous aurions tous souhaité que tu ne sois jamais partie, cependant, même en tant que Ministre, je ne peux rien faire, si ce n'est t'assurer de mon soutien et faire en sorte que tout se passe pour le mieux. J'ai donc fait le nécessaire auprès des gobelins et envoyé les reliquats de ce que te devait le Ministère dans ton coffre. L'un des parchemins provient de Gringotts, je ne l'ai pas ouvert, rassure-toi, et mentionne certainement ton solde._

 _Tu trouveras aussi un rapide inventaire de ce qui s'est passé au sein même du Ministère, et des nombreuses réformes qui ont engagé un véritable renouveau de nos méthodes. Je sais que tu es en colère contre la procédure et ton départ forcé du Département des Mystères. Cependant, je tiens à t'assurer que tu trouveras sans difficulté un nouvel emploi au Ministère et que de nombreux Directeurs te solliciteront dès qu'ils auront vent de ton retour. Je compte faire une conférence de presse demain matin. Assure-toi, s'il te plaît, de prévenir ceux qui comptent pour toi par courrier, ou autre, qu'ils ne l'apprennent pas par la Gazette._

 _Je suis à ta disposition si jamais tu as des questions._

 _Sincèrement,_

 _Percy_

Hermione sourit en regardant la signature du Ministre de la Magie, cela lui faisait chaud au cœur qu'il ait signé de son surnom. Elle farfouilla les papiers, à la recherche de la lettre de Gringotts. Elle parcourut rapidement la missive et manqua de s'étouffer en voyant son solde. Ce n'était pas possible, il y en avait bien trop. Elle regarda Harry, ouvrit la bouche plusieurs fois sans arriver à prononcer un seul mot et lui tendit le parchemin.

Elle avait toujours fait en sorte de garder cent Gallions sur chaque paie. Quand elle avait disparu, elle avait quatre mille huit cent Gallions dans son coffre. Elle avait donné les dix mille Gallions de son Ordre de Merlin Seconde Classe – pour Services Rendus au Monde Sorcier – aux Gobelins, afin de se faire pardonner des dégâts causés lors de leur vol et de la fuite qui s'était ensuivie. Quatre mille huit cent Gallions étaient une somme rondelette mais ajoutez à cela sa paie pendant vingt-cinq ans, laissez le tout dormir et se multiplier tranquillement avec l'intérêt de 1,25% annuel et elle se retrouvait avec une véritable fortune. Les congés payés qu'elle n'avait jamais pris étaient une goutte d'eau qui s'était ajoutée au tout.

5 417 167 Gallions, 2 Mornilles et 10 Noises dormaient désormais dans le coffre 1909. Qu'allait-elle faire de tout cet argent ? Elle sortit de sa torpeur en entendant Harry siffler.

\- Ils ont dû se tromper, non ? C'est beaucoup trop ! s'exclama-t-elle. Je vais en faire quoi ?

\- Tu peux tout dépenser en livres, répondit Harry en riant. Ou encore faire des dons, t'acheter une maison, parcourir le monde… Mais pas tout de suite. Laisse-nous profiter de toi pendant un an minimum.

\- Je ne comptais pas partir de suite, assura Hermione en souriant.

\- Une chose est sûre, tu vas être élue Sorcière de l'Année par Sorcière-Hebdo et Célibataire de l'Année par PlayWizard !

\- Je plussoie, intervint une nouvelle voix.

Hermione se retourna et détailla le nouveau venu avec attention. Il était habillé comme un moldu et portait des baskets, un jean, un t-shirt ainsi qu'une veste de costume. Mais c'étaient ses cheveux ébène en bataille et ses yeux verts émeraude qui criaient son identité. Le seul des enfants d'Harry qui avait les yeux verts était Albus.

\- Après tout, miss Granger a tout pour elle: elle est intelligente, riche et tout à fait charmante. C'est une bonne chose que je connaisse personnellement le meilleur Magiconseiller Financier **(2)** de Londres, finit-il avec un sourire en coin.

* * *

 **Vendredi 28 mai 2027 – Bayswater Townhouse (3) :**

\- Chériiiiiiiiiiii ! Je suis rentrééééééééé ! lança Albus à peine sorti de la cheminée.

Hermione le regarda avec des yeux ronds, puis haussa un sourcil à l'attention d'Harry, lui demandant silencieusement si Albus agissait toujours ainsi. Au vu du sourire de son ami, c'était un comportement récurent. Stupéfaite, Hermione observa sans un mot Albus continuer son manège jusqu'à ce qu'une voix exaspérée lui réponde :

\- Al ! Je travaille ! Et qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?! Tu devrais faire la même chose, continua l'inconnu en descendant les escaliers face à eux, le Ministère est plus laxiste que… Oh Merlin ! C'est Hermione Granger ! s'exclama-t-il en dévalant les dernières marches.

Le propriétaire de la voix était un jeune homme blond aux yeux clairs et il se déplaçait avec une certaine prestance. Ce blond particulier, qu'il s'agisse du monde moldu ou du monde sorcier, n'appartenait qu'à une seule famille. Et cette ressemblance… Elle ne s'était pas attendue à tomber sur une copie aux traits plus doux de Drago Malefoy. Elle ne s'était pas non plus attendue à ce que sa voix devienne haut perché en prononçant son nom et eut beaucoup de mal à se retenir de pouffer de rire.

\- Scorpius est un fanatique de l'histoire des sorciers, expliqua Albus, plus particulièrement de ce que nous appelons maintenant « La guerre des Sangs », conclut-il en mimant les guillemets de façon exagérée.

\- Je ne suis pas un fanatique, protesta Scorpius.

\- Un geek ?

\- Un passionné !

\- Ça pour être passionné… sous-entendit Albus avec un clin d'œil.

Scorpius se mit à rougir violemment, à la grande surprise d'Hermione.

\- Qu'a donc bien pu devenir mon fils introverti ? demanda Harry en soupirant.

Mais Hermione le connaissait suffisamment pour savoir qu'il plaisantait.

\- Il a été réparti à Serpentard, puis est tombé amoureux d'un Malefoy. J'ai tout fait pour lui résister, tu peux lui adresser toutes tes récriminations, répondit Albus en désignant un Scorpius qui ne savait plus où se mettre.

\- C'est toi qui m'as séduit ! protesta son amant. Toi et tes gènes de Vélane !

\- C'est vrai que c'était aussi simple qu'un Wingardium Leviosa une fois que j'ai compris comment utiliser mon Allure.

Hermione n'en pouvait plus. Leurs échanges étaient trop drôles pour qu'elle se retienne de rire plus longtemps. Ils la regardèrent tous comme si elle était devenu une version humaine de Touffu.

\- Je suis désolée, vraiment, mais c'était plus fort que moi, s'excusa-t-elle. Je ne pensais pas que je verrais un jour un Potter et un Malefoy en couple. Tu savais que Parvati et Lavande fantasmaient sur vous deux ensembles ? demanda-t-elle en regardant Harry. Elles appelaient votre hypothétique couple… C'était quoi le nom déjà ? Ah ! Drarry !

Albus et Scorpius éclatèrent de rire et les cinq minutes qui suivirent furent embarrassantes pour Harry, qui se soumettait néanmoins aux taquineries des deux autres. Hermione ne put s'empêcher de dévorer des yeux chaque interaction entre le père et le fils. Il y avait quelque chose de touchant, un je-ne-sais-quoi qui devait être propre à cette relation particulière, et elle sentit son cœur se gonfler d'amour et de reconnaissance en les voyant plaisanter ensemble. S'il y avait bien quelqu'un qui méritait d'avoir une vie de famille épanouie, une belle vie tout court, c'était bien Harry.

L'ambiance bon-enfant continua tout au long du déjeuner qu'ils partagèrent. Les trois sorciers inclurent Hermione dans chacune de leurs conversations, expliquant tel ou tel événement qui lui était inconnu, s'assurant qu'elle ne se sente pas perdue ou délaissée. À la fin du repas, alors qu'ils prenaient le thé, Scorpius aborda la raison de leur venue.

\- Ne va pas croire que je ne suis pas ravi de te rencontrer, Hermione, mais petit un : comment peux-tu avoir l'âge que tu avais au moment de ta disparition ? Et petit deux : par quel moyen as-tu atterri en 2027 ? Bon, les deux questions se regroupent, continua-t-il en lui lançant un petit sourire, mais…

Il s'interrompit en voyant la tête qu'elle faisait.

\- Laisse-moi deviner : « Secret Ministériel » ? Je présume que notre Ministre trouvera une jolie petite raison et laissera les vautours comme Skeeter en faire ce qu'ils veulent ?

\- Rita Skeeter écrit toujours ? lâcha Hermione, étonnée que la pseudo-journaliste soit toujours en activité.

\- Oh que oui, répondit Harry. Elle a d'ailleurs sorti plusieurs autres biographies comme elle sait si bien les faire… Dont une sur toi, avoua-t-il.

\- Accio biographie d'Hermione Granger, intervint Albus.

Hermione aimait les livres. Elle les adorait. Elle lisait tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main, même ceux dont elle désapprouvait les thèmes. Savoir que cette chère Rita avait _écrit_ sur elle lui laissait un arrière-goût que le somptueux thé aux fleurs de cerisiers de Scorpius ne pourrait effacer. Elle n'avait même pas besoin de vider sa tasse pour le savoir.

Le livre flotta tranquillement jusqu'à Albus, qui le lui tendit. Hermione le saisit et se retint de le jeter dans la cheminée pour lui lancer un _Incendio_ bien senti. La seule vue de la couverture – criarde – et du titre – _**Hermione Granger : Gamine Effrontée ou Gourgandine Affirmée ?**_ – lui donnait des envies de meurtre. Elle se concentra sur sa respiration, inspira puis expira plusieurs fois, puis reposa _la chose_ sur la table basse. Elle le lirait. Mais plus tard. Bien plus tard. Une fois qu'elle aurait un endroit à elle, son propre exemplaire, et une armée de stabilos moldus pour bien surligner chaque aberration qu'elle croiserait.

\- Pour en revenir à tes questions, Scorpius, commença-t-elle, je ne peux rien te dire, désolée. En vérité, Albus m'a amenée ici car tu es un Magiconseiller Financier, et j'ai grand besoin de tes services. À vrai dire… Tiens, vois par toi-même, dit-elle en tendant le parchemin de Gringotts.

Pas un muscle ne bougea quand Scorpius vit le montant. Il était stoïque comme un Malefoy se devait de l'être. Il lui redonna le document avant de parler :

\- Je sais que M. Potter fait partie de tes amis intimes et qu'Albus est digne de confiance, mais en tant que Magiconseiller, je préférerai que nous nous entretenions en privé.

Hermione jeta un regard interrogatif aux trois hommes, mais Scorpius reprit.

\- Je ne te demande pas de décider de ce que tu vas faire immédiatement, Hermione. Je pense qu'il serait plus sage que tu t'acclimates à notre époque. Certaines choses ont changé, rien d'exceptionnel, rassure-toi, mais ne prends pas de décisions hâtives, comme celle de tout donner à diverses œuvres de charité. C'est tout à fait envisageable, coupa-t-il alors qu'elle ouvrait la bouche, mais j'aimerais que tu t'assures de ton avenir avant de penser à celui des autres.

\- Combien de temps ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Une petite quinzaine, proposa-t-il. Tu loges où ?

Bonne question. À l'heure actuelle, Harry la planquait au Square. Mais bientôt, le monde sorcier saurait qu'elle était de retour et elle ne voulait pas priver les touristes sorciers de ce que le musée avait à offrir.

\- Pour le moment, je suis à Grimmaurd, expliqua-t-elle, mais il va falloir que je trouve un appartement. Je ne peux pas abuser de ton hospitalité, Harry, et le musée est fermé par ma faute, et tu sais que…

\- Hermione, coupa-t-il gentiment, tu n'as pas besoin de te justifier. Toutefois, je ne suis pas sûr qu'habiter seule soit une bonne idée. Les journalistes vont te harceler dès qu'ils sauront et s'ils apprennent où tu vis, ils n'hésiteront pas à assiéger l'endroit pour une interview. Tu peux venir habiter avec nous quelque temps, si tu veux. Il n'y a plus que Gabrielle et moi, et…

\- Ou alors, tu peux habiter avec nous, intervint Albus. La maison est grande, nous avons des chambres vides et nos deux autres colocataires sont plus souvent absents que présents.

Hermione contempla l'idée. Ce qu'Albus nommait « maison » était en réalité un hôtel particulier et était aussi grand que Grimmaurd, peut-être même plus. Albus et Scorpius était adorables, drôles et elle était à l'aise avec eux. Mais…

\- Et vos colocataires ? Ils ne vont pas être contrariés d'avoir une parfaite inconnue emménager chez eux sans leur consentement ?

\- Hermione, non seulement tu n'es pas une inconnue, mais en plus tu es une femme, donc en ce qui les concerne, tu as tous les atouts pour habiter ici. Et il s'agit de James et Teddy, donc non seulement tu n'as pas à t'en faire, mais en plus, ils sont rarement ici, comme je l'ai déjà dit. On peut la garder, hein Scorpininounet ? demanda-t-il avec une voix de fausset et en battant des cils.

\- Hermione n'est pas un fléreur, réprimanda Scorpius. Tu peux habiter avec nous aussi longtemps que tu le désires, reprit-il à l'attention de la jeune femme. Qu'en penses-tu ?

\- J'aimerai beaucoup, souffla-t-elle doucement.

* * *

 **Vendredi 28 mai 2027 – Le Terrier :**

\- Dis donc Celui-qui-a-sauvé-le-monde-sorcier-il-y-a-bientôt-trente-ans, n'abuse pas de ton statut pour gâcher la vie des autres ! râla George Weasley en guise de salutations. On avait réussi à avoir une table à La Taverne d'Helga avec Ange, et tu sais qu'il y a au moins six mois d'attente pour nous autres clients lambda…

\- Riches, fit Ron entre deux toussotements.

\- Dit celui avec qui je partage mes royalties, contra George. Tu me feras le plaisir de nous y inviter en usant de ton statut d'Élu, je veux savoir si leur tarte à la mélasse est aussi bonne qu'on le dit et…

\- George, coupa Percy, nous avons plus important à faire que de digresser sur la carte des dessert que propose un restaurant. Mais leur tarte n'est pas aussi bonne que le tienne, maman, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire en direction de sa mère.

\- Lèche-bottes.

Harry se détourna et regarda autour de lui. Tous ceux qu'Hermione avait souhaité prévenir étaient présents. En somme les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix encore de ce monde, ainsi que Neville, Luna et Ginny. Charlie n'avait pas pu faire le déplacement ayant seulement été prévenu quelques heures plus tôt.

Hermione attendait patiemment à l'étage, elle avait souhaité voir Arthur et Molly avant que tout le monde n'arrive. Et avec raison : Molly avait sangloté, l'avait serrée dans ses bras pendant dix bonnes minutes, avant de sangloter de nouveau.

\- Votre attention, intervint Percy. Non George, je n'userai pas de mon statut de Ministre pour te faire avoir une table ! Va t'asseoir.

Harry regarda, amusé, George grommeler, mais faire ce que son aîné lui demandait.

\- S'il vous plaît… Je ne vais quand même pas jeter un Sonorus ! se plaignit-il. Bien, continua-t-il quand le silence se fit plus ou moins. Vous avez tous été réuni pour une raison précise, et…

\- Je ne suis pas certaine d'apprécier cette réunion, coupa Ginny. Non pas que je ne sois pas contente de vous voir mais bon, soyons honnêtes, tu as réunis l'Ordre et une partie de l'A.D, Harry. Rassure-moi et dis-moi que ta cicatrice ne te fait pas mal.

\- Ça fait vingt-neuf ans qu'elle ne m'a plus lancé, Ginny.

\- Alors pourquoi sommes-nous ici ? demanda George. Je pourrais être en train de manger…

\- VAS-TU CESSER AVEC CE RESTAURANT, GEORGE FABIAN WEASLEY ! tonna Percy qui avait fini par utiliser le sonorus.

Son intervention tonitruante avait au moins eu le mérite de couper court à toute récrimination.

\- Donc, comme je le disais, reprit-il en annulant le charme, nous avons eu un développement tout à fait surprenant au Ministère. Vous savez tous que nous avons subi de grosses pertes durant la guerre, mais qu'une en particulier nous a énormément affectés alors que nous pensions qu'il ne pourrait plus rien nous arriver.

Percy marqua une pause, ménageant son effet. Alors qu'il allait reprendre, Neville parla :

\- Il s'agit d'Hermione, c'est ça ? On va enfin savoir ce qui s'est passé ?

\- Il s'agit d'Hermione, en effet, et…

Sa révélation déclencha un véritable chaos. Certains demandaient le silence pour connaître la vérité, d'autres hurlaient que le Ministère était responsable et devrait avouer à tous sa faute, Molly continuait joyeusement de servir des rafraîchissements sans se soucier de quoi que ce soit, et Luna regardait l'escalier avec un grand sourire. Harry contempla la marraine de sa fille, se doutant que la Serdaigle savait, comme toujours, bien qu'il ignore comment, malgré les années.

La joute verbale qui opposait, autant le dire, Percy au reste de l'assemblée cessa quand une toute nouvelle voix se fit entendre. Une voix qui lui avait manqué pendant vingt-cinq ans mais qu'il écoutait avec attention, sans jamais s'en lasser, depuis bientôt trois jours.

\- Surprise ?

* * *

 **(1)** La quête du chevalier **est l'un de mes écrits préférés et c'est dans ce texte précisément que l'idée de nommer le portrait de la Grosse Dame m'est venue :D**

 **(2) Un grand merci à Kara Lee-Corn qui a trouvé ce terme :* et avoir lu et corrigé ce texte.  
**

 **(3) Bayswater est le** _ **quartier**_ **qui s'étend au nord de** _ **Hyde Park**_ **, autour du centre névralgique qu'est Paddington. Calme, aéré, dans le pur style** **victorien** **, c'est un quartier essentiellement résidentiel. La proximité d'Hyde Park et du centre-ville fait de ce quartier un endroit très recherché, donc relativement cher**. **Townhouse est tout simplement un hôtel particulier. J'ai choisi de laisser Townhouse en anglais parce que je préfère ^^  
**

* * *

 **Alors ? Qu'en avez-vous pensé ?  
**

 **Oui, j'ai choisi de mettre Albus et Scorpius en couple, parce qu'ils sont faits pour être ensemble!**

 **Je vous raconte pas le temps que j'ai passé à calculer le montant du coffre d'Hermione... Entre la décision du salaire, les calculs... J'ai cru m'arracher les cheveux! Sachant que je suis nulle en maths ^^'**

 **Que dire d'autre ? Qu'avez-vous préféré ? Que pensez-vous du titre de la biographie d'Hermione (j'en suis plutôt fière perso) ? Que va-t-il se passer dans le prochain chapitre ?**

 **Bref, j'attends votre avie et vos pensées sur ce chapitre.**

 **Je posterai un sneak peek du prochain chapitre dans la semaine, n'hésitez pas à me suivre sur ma page FB :D**

 **En attendant le prochain chapitre,**

 **xoxo**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonsoiiiir ! Bon, si le nombre de "i" devait être proportionnel au nombre de réaction sur le ch3, il serait beaucoup plus long ^^ Donc merci, merci, merci énormément ! vous avez été nombreuses à parler des retrouvailles et je vais vous décevoir mais la grande fête avec tous les Weasley n'est pas pour maintenant... Cependant dans ce chapitre, c'est la benjamine de la famille Potter qui va faire son apparition. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira :)**

 **Disclaimer: Tout à JKR, à l'exception du plot qui est lui dédié à la mereilleuse BrownieJune ;***

* * *

 **Ch4 - D'un lieu à l'autre**

 **Samedi 29 mai 2027 – Bayswater Townhouse:**

Ce matin-là, Hermione maudit le soleil, les oiseaux et son mal de crâne. Dire que ses amis et sa famille de cœur avaient été plus qu'heureux de son retour était un euphémisme. Les embrassades et les pleurs passés, George était allé récupérer sa femme, une caisse du meilleur champagne sorcier, et une autre de whisky pur-feu. Pourquoi avait-il autant d'alcool chez lui demeurait un mystère mais le résultat était là : elle était rentrée ivre-morte, Godric seul savait comment. Et le pire était que Minerva portait la responsabilité de son état sur ses épaules. A quatre-vingt-onze ans, la sorcière possédait une descente qui ferait rougir n'importe quel sorcier de vingt ans – ou alors George, Ron, Bill et même Hagrid, qui eux, s'étaient endormis, ayant vainement essayé de suivre son rythme sans y parvenir.

Hermione grogna et tenta de se rendormir. En vain. Elle avait l'impression que le Poudlard Express lui était passé dessus. Elle se leva à contrecœur et se lava les dents avant d'aller supplier Albus ou Scorpius de lui donner une potion pour remédier à son état. Elle les trouva tous deux attablés devant un petit-déjeuner pantagruélique et combattit l'ignoble envie de vomir qui l'assaillit à la simple vue des œufs au plat.

\- Dur réveil ? demanda Scorpius en enfournant œuf, bacon et pommes de terre dans sa bouche d'un coup de fourchette assuré.

Les haut-le-cœur se firent plus violents et elle grimaça.

\- Je n'aurais jamais dû me laisser entraîner par Minerva, gémit-elle en s'asseyant. Vous n'auriez pas une potion ou quelque chose ?

\- Devant toi, indiqua Albus sans lever les yeux de la Gazette.

Même s'il ne pouvait pas la voir, Hermione le regarda avec autant de gratitude qu'un sombral à qui on lançait un steak, prit la fiole et la vida d'un coup. Aussitôt, la potion de dégrisement fit son effet et lui laissa une agréable sensation de légèreté. À présent, les mets qui encombraient la table semblaient aussi appétissants que ceux servis à Poudlard.

Suite à cette constatation, un horrible doute l'assaillit.

\- Lequel de vous deux dois-je remercier pour ce somptueux petit-déjeuner ? demanda-t-elle l'air de rien en se servant.

\- Aucun de nous, et je vois où tu veux en venir, prévint Albus en posant le journal. Nous avons un elfe, Mipsy, qui est payée et a un jour de congé par semaine. Papa m'a tout expliqué de ta croisade en quatrième année. Je croyais que tu avais fini par comprendre que la très grande majorité des elfes de maison aiment leur travail ?

\- Oui mais cela ne veut pas dire que j'adhère au fait de les utiliser. D'où vient Mipsy ? Et son jour de congé était hier ?

\- Mipsy était partie visiter sa mère quand tu étais là, expliqua Scorpius. Tu la connais. En fait, tu connais ses deux parents, il s'agit de Kreattur et Winky.

Hermione eut un peu de mal à intégrer l'information. Kreattur et Winky ? Ils étaient un couple aussi improbable que les deux hommes assis en face d'elle.

\- Kreattur, malgré son âge avancé, s'est pris d'affection pour Winky. Et elle le lui rendait bien, développa Albus. Le pauvre est mort il y a cinq ans maintenant, mais Winky travaille toujours à Poudlard. Papa l'a enterré dans le jardin du Square, auprès de Dobby.

\- La tombe de Dobby a été déplacée ? interrogea Hermione entre deux bouchées.

\- Il y a une dizaine d'années, répondit Albus. Papa voulait que tous prennent conscience du rôle joué par Dobby pendant la guerre. Il a aussi respecté le souhait de Kreattur à sa façon. Il avait beau avoir changé, son rêve restait d'avoir sa tête sur le mur avec ses congénères.

\- Il n'a quand même pas…

\- Hermione, coupa-t-il gentiment, j'ai dit « à sa façon ». Papa s'est inspiré des moldus et de leurs musées de cire. Quand Kreattur est mort, il a fait une réplique exacte de sa tête et l'a pendue au mur de Grimmaurd. Tu ne l'as pas vue ?

\- Je fais toujours attention à ignorer ce panorama particulier quand je passe à côté, avoua-t-elle en se servant du café.

L'émanation lui chatouilla les narines et elle inspira profondément le parfum.

\- C'est gentil de la part de Harry, murmura-t-elle avant de boire une gorgée.

L'arôme corsé enveloppa sa bouche et elle savoura le breuvage. Jamais elle n'avait bu meilleur café. Il avait un petit quelque chose de différent qui lui picota le bout de la langue, mais la sensation n'était pas désagréable. Elle soupira d'aise et porta de nouveau la tasse à ses lèvres.

\- Mmmmmm… laissa-t-elle échapper.

\- J'en connais un qui va être content, constata Albus.

\- Pardon ?

\- C'est James qui a ramené ce café de son dernier voyage, indiqua-t-il en jetant un curieux regard à Scorpius par-dessus la Gazette. Peu importe où il va, il en ramène.

\- Oh ? Et il fait quoi d'ailleurs ? Je sais ce que vous faites pour en avoir parlé avec vous hier mais que font James et Lily ?

Elle n'avait même pas abordé ce sujet avec Harry et s'en voulut. Il faudrait qu'elle pose la question à Ron aussi.

\- Lily est vétérinomage **(1)**. Enfin, pas encore. Elle a commencé un apprentissage auprès de plusieurs professionnels. Elle a passé une année à parcourir le monde avec Luna et à étudier les différents animaux fantastiques. Depuis deux ans, elle partage son temps entre Poudlard, où elle suit le professeur de Soins, et la Ménagerie du Chemin de Traverse, puisque son futur métier est récent. Bon nombre de sorciers emmènent leurs animaux là où ils les ont achetés et la sorcière qui s'occupe de la boutique n'est plus toute jeune… expliqua Albus. Et l'année prochaine, elle ira rejoindre Charlie à Yáʔwa, la réserve où il travaille, pour deux ans.

\- Vétérinomage… Un genre de vétérinaire pour animaux fantastiques ? Tu disais que c'était récent ?

\- Un jour où Lily était gardée par Dudley et sa famille, raconta-t-il, leur chat est revenu avec une patte ensanglantée. La femme de Dudley, Sheryl, a emmené l'animal et les enfants chez le vétérinaire et Lily est tombée amoureuse de la profession. Elle a donc étudié d'arrache-pied pour devenir son pendant sorcier. Pour dire la vérité, elle sera le premier vétérinomage anglais. La majorité de ses collègues travaillent dans des sanctuaires et personne n'a jamais pensé à faire la même chose pour les animaux des particuliers. À l'exception de notre Lily, dit-il la voix débordant de fierté.

Hermione n'avait jamais vu Lily mais elle se doutait que la jeune femme devait être la prunelle de sa famille. Elle était même persuadée que chacun des membres masculins de la famille Potter devait avoir un cliché d'elle quelque part sur lui.

\- Tu la verras peut-être en allant chercher tes affaires chez papa et maman. Elle a beau habiter à Poudlard pour le moment, elle y revient tous les week-ends ou presque.

\- En parlant d'affaires, déclara Scorpius avec un grand sourire, dépêche-toi de finir de manger, je t'emmène dans le Londres moldu.

\- Mais j'ai des vêtements ! contesta Hermione.

\- J'ai vu ce que tu avais entassé dans ta sacoche de secours mais il s'agit de frusques et qui, en plus de ça, ont vingt-cinq ans de retard ! La mode moldue est peut-être cyclique mais tu ne sais pas ce que peuvent faire les mites version sorcier. Et pour tout t'avouer, si elles ne s'en sont pas chargées dans ce qui est stocké chez les parents d'Al, je lancerai un maléfice qui imitera leur signature sur chaque pièce qui me déplaît. Tu as trente minutes, ajouta-t-il avant de se lever de table et de quitter la pièce.

\- Mais !

\- Tu vas en avoir besoin. Les vautours savent que tu es de retour et crois-moi, Scorpius te rend service en t'emmenant dans le Londres moldu. Tiens, dit-il en lui tendant la Gazette.

Hermione prit le journal et contempla la photo de Percy qui le montrait assaillit par les flashs des antiques appareils photos sorciers.

 **HERMIONE GRANGER VIVANTE !**

 _Par Lavande Brown_

 _Lorsque le Ministère de la Magie nous a convoqués pour assister à une conférence de presse extraordinaire, ni mes confrères ni moi, n'aurions pensé qu'il s'agissait d'annoncer le retour d'une personne tout aussi extraordinaire._

 _En effet, chers lecteurs, quand bien même le titre de cet article annonce la trame de ce qui va suivre, nous autres journalistes n'avions aucune idée de la nouvelle que notre Ministre, Perceval Ignatius Weasley, voulait partager avec nous, et par extension vous._

 _Vous avez tous entendu parler d'Hermione Jean Granger, qu'il s'agisse de son implication dans la Guerre des Sangs ou de sa mystérieuse disparition, il y a vingt-cinq ans maintenant_ (voir page 14) _. Le Ministre en personne a avoué ce matin que son prédécesseur et le Directeur du Département des Mystères de l'époque – et par extension lui-même et le nouveau Directeur à la prise de leur poste respectif – connaissaient la raison de l'évanouissement pur et simple de la célèbre héroïne de guerre. Cette dernière, Langue-de-plomb de son état à l'époque des faits, travaillait sur plusieurs artefacts considérés comme dangereux. Malheureusement, alors qu'elle se trouvait dans une Salle relative à son travail, l'un de ces objets a réagis aux racines de cette formidable née-moldue, la propulsant – accrochez-vous bien – dans le futur !_

 _Oui, chers lecteur ! Vous avez bien lu ! Hermione Granger a voyagé dans le futur et n'en avait même pas connaissance avant qu'elle ne rencontre le nouveau Directeur de son département – Théodore Nott – alors qu'elle allait rentrer chez elle. Je vous laisse imaginer le choc qu'elle a dû ressentir en apprenant la terrible nouvelle…_

Hermione parcourut rapidement la fin de l'article et reposa le journal sur la table. Elle était soulagée. Elle avait cru, un instant, qu'elle devrait supporter la prose tapageuse de cette chère Rita mais avouait avoir apprécié le style de Lavande. Elle n'avait que peu revu son ancienne camarade de dortoir depuis qu'elle avait quitté Poudlard et était étonnée de la voir dans une telle carrière, pourtant elle avait l'air d'être épanouie et d'aimer ce qu'elle faisait. Elle pouvait le sentir en la lisant.

Quoi qu'il en soit, l'épouvantard était sorti de son illustre placard. Le monde sorcier connaissait son histoire – du moins la version ministérielle mais puisque celle-ci était plausible, elle n'allait pas s'en plaindre. Scorpius et Albus avaient raison, elle n'était pas prête de remettre les pieds dans le Chemin de Traverse.

* * *

 **Samedi 29 mai 2027 – Cottage des Potter :**

Faire du shopping avec Scorpius s'était avéré être une expérience agréable, parce que rapide. Il avait beau être un Malefoy, il connaissait le côté moldu comme sa poche. Il l'avait emmenée dans un grand magasin qui avait tout, des sous-vêtements aux chaussures, lui avait fait essayer quelques vêtements pour s'assurer de sa taille, et l'avait ensuite entraînée dans les allées et jeté des piles de choses dans les paniers prévus pour les clients. En moins de deux heures, elle avait une toute nouvelle garde-robe sachant qu'ils avaient perdu leur temps à faire la queue aux cabines d'essayage et à la caisse.

C'était bien la première fois de sa vie qu'Hermione appréciait de faire les magasins. Même s'il ne s'agissait que d'un seul.

Leurs emplettes terminées et rétrécies d'un sort, Scorpius les fit tous deux transplaner après qu'ils se soient cachés à la vue de tous dans une ruelle attenante. Par réflexe, Hermione ferma les yeux, laissant au jeune homme le soin de les amener à bon port. Elle tomba immédiatement sous le charme de l'endroit où ils réapparurent.

\- Bienvenue à Bibury, petit village pittoresque typique des Cotswolds, dans le comté du Gloucestershire, récita-t-il comme s'il était le guide touristique attitré des lieux.

Toutes les maisons dataient, en majorité du dix-septième siècle – dixit Scorpius – et toutes étaient bâties de pierres couleur miel. Leur toit en pente raide donnait au tout un air cocasse mais charmant. Ils longèrent la rivière qui coulait le long de la rue principale, et bifurquèrent dans une petite ruelle qu'elle n'aurait même pas remarqué s'il ne lui avait pas pris le bras pour l'y pousser.

\- Sortilège d'indifférence, expliqua Scorpius en remarquant son incompréhension.

Le cottage des Potter était tout au fond de l'impasse et n'échappait pas aux règles établies qui semblaient propres à l'architecture de Bibury. Hermione songea qu'elle aimerait bien trouver un village identique, avec une histoire, pour poser ses malles. Scorpius fit tinter une vieille cloche métallique et poussa le portail de bois sans attendre. Elle le suivit, admira au passage le jardin, et ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'elle se retrouva nez à nez avec Gabrielle Delacour – Potter maintenant.

Hermione avait vu Gabrielle trois fois dans sa vie, et la dernière fois, ni Harry ni elle ne l'avait remarquée. Heureusement d'ailleurs ; allez expliquer à votre meilleur ami que vous êtes désolé de l'interrompre alors qu'il a une jeune fille sur ses genoux qui l'embrasse passionnément, qui plus est une sorcière qui n'est pas encore majeure…

Quoi qu'il en soit, le temps avait été clément avec la Française. Elle portait une robe fleurie vert d'eau et des ballerines assorties, et bien que l'ensemble soit simple, il lui donnait une aura royale. Hermione eut la certitude que l'effet serait le même si elle portait un sac à patates sur le dos.

\- Scorpius ! s'exclama-t-elle en lui embrassant la joue. Vous avez fait vite !

\- C'est un don, répondit-il avec un clin d'œil. Albus est dans la cuisine ?

\- Oui, mais entrez donc, dit-elle en s'effaçant. Hermione, je suis réellement heureuse de te revoir, confia-t-elle en la serrant dans ses bras.

Hermione, surprise, eut un moment d'hésitation mais rendit l'accolade. L'instant était étrange, elles ne s'étaient jamais parlé, mais elle pouvait sentir que Gabrielle était sincère. La jolie blonde – sublime, autant être honnête – relâcha Hermione et lui offrit un sourire étincelant.

\- Harry ne s'est jamais vraiment remis de ta disparition, confia-t-elle. Ronald non plus, mais ils n'ont jamais cessé de croire qu'ils te reverraient un jour. Je sais que nous ne nous connaissons pas, mais j'espère que nous deviendrons amies. Si tu n'es pas contre l'idée d'avoir une amie de mon âge, finit-elle incertaine. Surtout après que…

\- Après quoi ? demanda Hermione, curieuse. Ma disparition ?

\- Oh non, penses-tu ! Un mois avant que tu ne… t'absentes, Harry m'a dit que tu savais, souffla Gabrielle après avoir vérifié que Scorpius n'était plus dans la pièce. Il ne savait plus où se mettre, le pauvre. Tu connais Harry, c'est un gentleman. Si je ne lui avais pas fait comprendre mes intentions, je crois que j'attendrais encore ! Ah, ces Anglais !

Gabrielle lui prit la main et l'entraîna de pièce en pièce, tout en continuant de bavarder joyeusement. Elles arrivèrent finalement dans la cuisine et la maîtresse de maison s'arrêta brusquement.

\- Lily ? Je ne savais pas que tu venais ! Tu vas bien, ma chérie ? Dis, où sont donc partis ton père, Albus et Scorpius ?

\- Ça va, maman. Un peu fatiguée avec tous ces allers et retours, sans compter que l'une des fléreurs va mettre bas sous peu. Mais les vacances approchent… Bonjour, continua-t-elle en tendant la main, je suis Lily. Ravie de te rencontrer, Hermione.

Si Albus ressemblait à son père, la même chose pouvait être dite de Lily et de sa mère. Les cheveux de la jeune femme étaient d'un blond plus foncé mais elle était une véritable beauté. Décidément, peu importait le pourcentage, à partir du moment où vous aviez un tant soit peu de sang de vélane, vous remportiez le gros lot de la génétique.

\- ... les garçons et papa sont partis faire une petite partie de Quidditch, continua Lily à l'attention de sa mère. Je suppose qu'Albus a entraîné papa pour nous laisser le temps de parler avec Hermione.

\- Enchanté Lily, finit par dire Hermione.

Elle espéra vivement qu'elle ne passerait pas pour une imbécile, ayant mis un peu de temps avant de répondre. Ce qui était curieux, car la beauté de Gabrielle ou celle de Fleur ne l'avait jamais rendue muette comme celle de Lily avait pu le faire. La benjamine de la famille Potter ne sembla pas s'en formaliser et l'invita à venir avec elle pour récupérer ses affaires, en attendant que sa mère ait fini de préparer le déjeuner. Hermione la suivit et se contenta de regarder autour d'elle. Elle ne savait absolument pas quel sujet de conversation aborder avec la jeune femme.

Lily lui fit visiter chacune des pièces du cottage, et plus Hermione avançait dans son exploration, plus elle se disait que « cottage » n'était pas le bon mot. C'était comme dire d'un château que c'était une humble chaumière. Non, la demeure des Potter était un manoir adroitement – magiquement – déguisé. Elle ne voyait pas d'autres explications : entre le petit salon d'où les invités arrivaient par cheminée, la cuisine, la salle à manger, le bureau d'Harry et celui de Gabrielle – qui exerçait à Ste Mangouste, la salle de jeu, le salon familial et l'entrée… Et ce n'était que le rez-de-chaussée !

Lily lui indiqua que leurs chambres, à ses frères et elle, occupaient le premier étage, et que leurs parents avaient aménagé la moitié du deuxième pour en faire leur suite, l'autre partie étant réservée à ce qui les intéressait, à savoir les combles. Ils étaient tout ce que l'on pouvait espérer d'un grenier sorcier. Quelques chaudrons étaient posés dans un coin, non loin de l'une des grandes fenêtres où reposaient des balais qui avaient connus des jours meilleurs, il y avait aussi de nombreux jouets magiques qui étaient entassés dans de larges paniers, ou encore des décorations de Noël ou d'Halloween.

\- Et voilà ce pour quoi tu es venue ! s'exclama Lily en tirant une malle poussiéreuse, cachée derrière un étrange masque. Ne t'inquiète pas pour le masque, Luna l'a installé ici car les Joncheruines ne supportent pas les matériaux dont il est fait, expliqua-t-elle avec tendresse.

Hermione s'approcha de la malle, _sa malle_ , celle qui l'avait accompagnée tous les ans à Poudlard et la caressa doucement. Peu importait que les particules de poussière se collent à ses doigts, elle avait l'impression de retrouver un vieil ami, une constante de sa vie qui, de par sa nature inanimée, n'avait pas changé pendant son absence. Elle laissa échapper ses regrets et la pointe de tristesse qui la collait dans un soupir… Si seulement c'était aussi simple, pensa-t-elle. Elle sentit la main de Lily lui presser doucement l'épaule.

\- Je ne sais pas comment j'aurai réagi s'il m'était arrivé la même chose que toi, déclara Lily en s'asseyant à côté d'elle. Tu tiens le coup ?

Hermione lui adressa un petit sourire.

\- Tu sais que c'est la première fois que quelqu'un me pose la question ? répondit-elle en ouvrant la malle. Depuis que je suis revenue… Je n'aime pas utiliser ce mot, je n'ai même pas l'impression d'être partie. Pour moi, c'était une journée normale. Je suis allée vérifier quelque chose au travail, un dimanche en plus ! Tout ça parce que j'étais trop zélée et voulait être la première à réussir un pseudo tour de force, et pouf ! on me dit que j'ai disparu pendant vingt-cinq ans, confia-t-elle.

Elle farfouilla un instant, examina les différents cartons qu'on avait rapetissés d'un sort, les vêtements roulés en boule…

\- Les vêtements pas rangés et laissés comme ça, c'est moi, avoua Lily. J'étais toi au dernier Halloween… Désolé, je sais que c'est malvenu mais… Papa nous a parlé de toi quand on a eu onze ans, souffla-t-elle. Bien évidemment, on savait qui tu étais, on a des photos de toi partout dans la maison, mais on ne connaissait rien de ce que papa à traversé avec tonton Ron et toi... Chaque année avant Poudlard, confia-t-elle, il nous donnait plus de détails, sortait des photos, expliquait tout ce que vous aviez fait tous les trois… C'est la première fois que je te vois en vrai, et pourtant, j'ai l'impression de te connaître. Je sais que tu dois te sentir perdue… Tous tes amis pourraient être tes parents et tu dois essayer de t'intégrer…

\- Je n'ai jamais été douée pour m'intégrer, dit Hermione en pliant un t-shirt pour se donner contenance. Ton père a dû t'en parler. S'il n'y avait pas eu ce troll, Neville serait certainement resté mon seul ami.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, on sait tous que tu es un tantinet autoritaire quand tu t'y mets, qu'il ne faut surtout pas t'ennuyer quand tes cheveux commencent à prendre vie, que les surnoms sont proscrits, énuméra Lily en comptant sur ses doigts. On sait aussi que tu es courageuse, loyale, drôle, et que sans toi, le monde sorcier ne serait plus. J'aimerai apprendre à te connaître, toi, la personne d'aujourd'hui et non pas le souvenir de mon père. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

Hermione la regarda avec gratitude. Elle savait qu'ils faisaient tous de leur mieux pour qu'elle s'acclimate à cette nouvelle époque, que tous prenaient ses intérêts à cœur, alors qu'elle était celle qui venait tout chambouler.

\- J'en dis que j'aurai bien besoin d'une amie, déclara Hermione Hermione en refermant la malle avant de se tourner vers elle et de lui sourire.

* * *

 **(1) Rendons à Kara ce qui appartient à Kara ! Elle est celle qui est à l'origine du terme "vétérinomage" (ou alors, c'est Nevilli... Voilà voilà, les premiers dignes de sénilité font leur apparition...) Bref, je ne suis pas à l'origine de ce mot, j'ai juste pondu la question "comment vous appelleriez un vétérinaire magique ?" ^^**

* * *

 **Alors, ce chapitre ? Je suis consciente qu'il était moins drôle que le dernier (quoi que Minerva qui triomphe aux jeux d'alcool face à des petits jeunes vaut son pesant de gallions :D Bibury existe réellement, je cherchais sur google des photos de cottages anglais et je suis tombée sous le charme de ce petit village. Googlez-le, je suis sûre que vous adorerez (et ce sera mieux que ma tentative de description !)  
**

 **Qu'avez-vous préféré ? J'aimerai bien savoir vu que vous m'avez toutes parlé de différentes choses dans vos reviews (hormis les retrouvailles que vous attendez toutes)**

 **D'ailleurs, les RAR du chapitre pécédent:**

Berenice **: bienvenue parmi nous ! et heureuse que tu aies aimé ^^ alors, ce chapitre ? en tout cas, merci de ta review :D**

Tatiana Black **: Déjà, je ne peux qu'approuver ton nom, Sirius oblige ;D Ensuite, que dire ? Je ne peux pas répondre – de suite du moins ^^ Oh et puis si ! tu as raison sur un point, je te laisse le soin de savoir lequel (en même temps c'est facile), sachant qu'en plus, je n'ai toujours annoncé ledit pairing…**

* * *

 **Parce que je ne suis pas vache, je vous laisse sur un sneak peek:  
**

 **"** _Teddy savait qu'on lui avait parlé et qu'il aurait fallu qu'il réponde, mais il était trop occupé à fixer la troisième personne qui se trouvait dans la pièce. Il l'avait déjà vue. Il y avait une éternité. Et il était tout bonnement impossible que celle qui était assise dans son salon soit la même personne. Impossible. Une partie de lui avait envie de se jeter sur elle et de la prendre dans ses bras, de lui demander comment et pourquoi. L'autre partie, bien plus pragmatique, prit le contrôle et il pointa sa baguette sous la jugulaire de l'imposteur._ **"**

 **Non en fait, je suis vache. Mouahahahahahaha ! Slytherin Forever ;***

 **Si vous voulez un nouveau sneak peek, je le posterai sur ma page FB dans la semaine ;D**

 **En attendant le prochain chapitre,**

 **xoxo**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bien le bonsoir !**

 **Roooooh y'a pas à dire, le dernier chapitre a beaucoup plu et il va sans dire que j'en suis ravie *cœur***

 **On va donc enchaîner sur le chapitre de cette semaine et vous allez découvrir l'intégralité de la scène du sneak peek, plus quelques petites choses qui vont faire leur effet. J'ai hâte de lire vos reviews ^-^**

 **Woups,** ** **d'ailleurs, en parlant de reviews, je répondrai au vôtres ce soir ou demain (ou les deux ;D)****

 **N'allez pas croire que je m'en fiche (loin de là), mais c'était la rentrée aujourd'hui et je suis crevée ^^ Vous vous doutez bien que ce n'était pas la mienne mais j'ai emmenée mon bébé chat de l'amour ce matin et donc le taf, la vie et voilà ! Mon lit m'appelle :D Et votre rentrée à vous ? C'était aujourd'hui, plus tard ? Quoi qu'il en soit, je vous souhaite Bon Courage pour l'année scolaire à venir *love***

 **Il faut que je vous dise qu'écrire des mots d'amour à l'attention de cette chère Brownie est une aventure de tous les instants ;)**

 **Et oui! je t'ai fait un acrostiche ! j'avoue que c'était pas évident ^^**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Tout est à JKR, sauf la couleur de cheveux particulière de Teddy qui me vient des sublimes fanarts de CaptBexx (allez donc mirer ces merveilles)  
**

* * *

 **Ch5 - Résolutions**

 **Dimanche 30 mai 2027 – Bayswater Townhouse:**

Lily Luna Potter était une menace blonde qui aurait dû être répartie à Serpentard, et non à Poufsouffle. Il était clair – après coup – que la jolie blonde s'était fondue du côté obscur des couleurs de sa Maison.

Il ne leur avait fallu que peu de temps avant qu'elles ne se mettent à parler de tout et n'importe quoi. Hermione avait bien vu que Harry comme Gabrielle étaient heureux qu'elles s'entendent aussi bien, et à vrai dire, elle était soulagée qu'il l'encourage à se faire une place dans cette nouvelle réalité. Quand elle avait accepté l'offre d'amitié de Lily, elle s'était aussi décidée à renoncer à sa vie d'avant. Harry, Ron, et tous ceux qu'elle avait connu, avant que cet imbécile de miroir ne l'envoie ici, avaient vécu nombre de choses et d'événements sans elle. Elle savait qu'elle devait dire adieu à l'amitié qui les liait à l'époque. Cela ne voulait pas dire qu'elle les reniait eux, c'était simplement la conséquence logique de ce qui lui était arrivé. Le degré d'intimité qui les unissait avait changé ; ils étaient de vieux amis qui s'étaient perdus de vue et que les aléas de la vie avaient fait évoluer dans des directions différentes…

Mais cela voulait aussi dire que son amitié avec Harry et Ron était passée à un autre stade, à quelque chose de plus subtil et de plus profond. Après ces quelques jours passés auprès d'eux, elle avait appris à connaître deux hommes certes différents de ceux qu'elle avait connus, mais que les années avaient enrichis au-delà de tout ce qu'elle aurait pu penser. Elle avait perdu deux amis mais elle avait gagné deux pères par procuration. Le sentiment était doux-amer pourtant elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de s'être sentie protégée dans leurs bras quand elle en avait eu besoin. Elle avait eu l'impression d'être dans ceux de son père quand elle se réveillait après un cauchemar lorsqu'elle était petite…

Elle était divisée entre son cœur et sa tête, mais si elle voulait s'adapter, elle n'avait pas d'autre choix que d'accepter cette nouvelle réalité. C'était dur. Ça faisait mal. Mais c'était une nécessité.

Au final, après cette résolution, Lily et elle avaient passé le reste de la journée ensemble à apprendre à se connaître. La jeune femme l'avait aidée à s'installer dans la chambre qui serait la sienne jusqu'à ce qu'elle se trouve un endroit bien à elle. Elles avaient partagé un repas dans la seule pièce de la maison où la magie n'interférait pas et regardé quelques épisodes d'une vieille série moldue qui l'avait beaucoup faite rire – qui pouvait trouver séduisant un vampire qui avait des canines rétractables et qui s'appelait Bill ?! **(1)**

Toutefois ce n'était pas ce qui faisait de Lily Potter une personne dangereuse, non. Avec le recul, Hermione n'aurait pas dû la suivre à la Ménagerie Magique après le petit-déjeuner. C'était sa première erreur. Certes, aller dans une boutique du Chemin de Traverse n'était pas la meilleure des idées, mais elles y étaient allées par la cheminée privée du magasin et celui-ci était fermé en ce dimanche… Sa deuxième erreur fut de s'extasier devant la portée de fléreurs qui était née dans la nuit et de parler de Pattenrond. Sa grosse boule de poil était décédée l'année précédant sa disparition, étant bien plus vieux que ce qu'elle avait cru… Elle était toujours nostalgique quand elle voyait un chat ou un fléreur. Sa troisième et ultime erreur fut de regarder Lily dans les yeux quand elle lui présenta ce qu'elle tenait maintenant dans les bras.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette horreur ?! s'exclama Albus en la voyant revenir.

\- Branchiflore n'est pas une horreur, il a simplement besoin d'un bain !

\- Branchiflore ? Toi, tu t'es fait avoir par Lily, dit Scorpius en s'approchant pour détailler le chaton. Et oui, il a définitivement besoin d'un bain… Tu crois que ses poils retrouveront un aspect normal ? Remarque, si tu le laisses comme ça, tout le monde comprendra le pourquoi de son nom.

Hermione s'assit sur le canapé et déposa le fléreur endormi sur ses genoux. Il ne provenait pas de la portée nouvellement née et était sevré – l'un des arguments de Lily.

\- Je sais que j'aurais dû vous demander la permission, je vis chez vous après tout, et je ne sais même pas si vous aimez les animaux, mais Lily me l'a présenté, et je ne sais pas, j'ai comme eu besoin de l'adopter.

Albus et Scorpius échangèrent un regard et éclatèrent de rire.

\- Elle a utilisé son Allure sur toi, annonça Albus.

\- Définitivement, renchérit Scorpius. Tu vois le vase qui est sur la cheminée ?

Elle n'aurait pas qualifié la chose de vase si on le lui avait demandé. L'objet était difforme, d'une couleur indéfinissable et bancal ; comment pouvait-il supporter son propre poids autrement que par magie, elle n'en avait aucune idée.

\- Lily l'a fait, expliqua Albus. Scorpius s'est moqué d'elle, elle a utilisé son Allure et il l'a payé quinze Gallions. L'Allure de Lily ne fonctionne que sur ceux qui ne sont pas intéressés par les femmes. Inutile pour séduire mais parfait pour le reste. Je peux lui en parler si tu veux le rendre, proposa-t-il.

\- Merci mais non merci, répondit Hermione. Enfin, seulement si vous voulez bien que je le garde ? demanda-t-elle en levant les yeux vers eux.

\- Je n'ai rien contre les fléreurs, fit Scorpius en venant vers elle pour gratouiller une des oreilles du chaton. Il est étonnement doux, constata-t-il. Albus ?

\- Idem, mais tu devras voir avec Ted et James.

\- Qui devra voir quoi avec moi ? intervint une nouvelle voix.

Hermione se retourna et contempla, stupéfaite, le nouveau venu.

* * *

 **Dimanche 30 mai 2027 – Bayswater Townhouse:**

Edward Remus Lupin était épuisé. Il avait passé sa journée à voyager de portoloin en portoloin, et à attendre le suivant. Il lui avait fallu pas moins de huit heures pour rentrer chez lui. Il était parti de Twizel en Nouvelle-Zélande, avait atterri aux Iles Wellesley en Australie, avait passé deux heures à Padang sur l'île de Sumatra avant de pouvoir rejoindre Mysore au sud de l'Inde, puis Kashi en Chine et trois heures à patienter à Chusovoy en Russie. Il avait fini par atteindre Londres après un ultime arrêt à Lübeck en Allemagne. Devait-il mentionner le décalage horaire ?

Il décida de quitter le Ministère en transplanant ; il aurait pu rentrer par cheminette mais avait grand besoin d'être le seul maître à bord sur au moins un de ses déplacements du jour. Il laissa tomber ses bagages sans cérémonie quand il arriva sans encombres dans sa chambre, se débarrassa de ses vêtements et resta trente bonnes minutes sous la douche, laissant l'eau chaude délasser ses muscles endoloris – les derniers atterrissages ayant été plutôt sportifs.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'il descendit pour aller se faire quelque chose à manger qu'il entendit la plus curieuse des choses.

\- Idem, dit Albus, mais tu devras voir avec Ted et James.

Il resta un instant interdit sur le seuil du salon et poussa la porte, histoire de voir ce qui se passait.

\- Qui devra voir quoi avec moi ? demanda-t-il avec un grand sourire.

Trois têtes se tournèrent en même temps dans sa direction, affichant chacune un degré de surprise différente.

\- Ted ! s'exclama Albus. Tu ne nous avais pas dit quand tu devais rentrer ! Alors, c'était comment la Nouvelle-Zélande ?

\- J'ai envie de dire que l'automne était clément, vu ton bronzage, ajouta Scorpius.

Teddy savait qu'on lui avait parlé et qu'il aurait fallu qu'il réponde, mais il était trop occupé à fixer la troisième personne qui se trouvait dans la pièce. Il l'avait déjà vue. Il y avait une éternité. Et il était tout bonnement impossible que celle qui était assise dans son salon soit la même personne. Impossible. Une partie de lui avait envie de se jeter sur elle et de la prendre dans ses bras, de lui demander comment et pourquoi. L'autre partie, bien plus pragmatique, prit le contrôle et il pointa sa baguette sous la jugulaire de l'imposteur.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda-t-il d'une voix glaciale.

\- Teddy ! cria presque Albus.

\- Edward, baisse ta baguette ! On va t'expliquer ! implora Scorpius.

\- Il n'y a rien à expliquer, dit-il en gardant les yeux sur l'intruse.

Celle-ci continua de le fixer, ses yeux ne quittant jamais les siens, et ne semblait absolument pas perturbée par la baguette qui la tenait en joue.

\- Bonjour Teddy, dit-elle dans un souffle. Tes parents seraient si fier… Tout comme Maugrey s'il t'avait connu…

\- Ted, c'est… commença Scorpius.

\- Tu as grandi. Je crois que c'est le plus gros choc jusqu'ici… Je t'ai vu la semaine dernière et… Pour moi, c'était la semaine dernière… Tu étais tellement adorable, et content de toi aussi. Tu avais aidé George à faire une blague et Ron n'avait rien vu…

Plus elle parlait et plus il relâchait la pression contre son cou. Il laissa tomber sa baguette quand elle buta sur les derniers mots qu'elle prononça, sanglotant presque. Comment ? Elle avait disparu. Elle s'était volatilisée vingt-cinq ans plus tôt, et elle était là, devant lui, sans avoir vieilli… Merlin, il avait l'air plus vieux qu'elle !

\- Her… mione ? balbutia-t-il. C'est… c'est vraiment toi ?

À son hochement de tête, il tomba à genoux et l'enlaça par-dessus le canapé. Il cala sa tête contre son cou, là où enfant il aimait se nicher, et se perdit dans les épaisses boucles brunes qui lui rappelaient tant de choses.

* * *

 **Lundi 31 mai 2027 – Bayswater Townhouse:**

Hermione fut réveillée d'un rêve plutôt charnel par Branchiflore. L'adorable chaton s'était roulé en boule contre son cou et ronronnait comme le Poudlard Express au départ. Elle leva paresseusement une main et gratta la tête de l'animal, appréciant le contact des poils soyeux ; les dreadlocks qui lui avaient valu son nom s'étaient volatilisées après qu'elle lui ait donné un bain avant de se coucher.

Elle avait passé le reste de son dimanche à rattraper le temps avec un Teddy Lupin adulte, qui plus est plus vieux qu'elle de six ans, et pour être honnête, c'était lui qui avait été le plus gros choc de ces derniers jours. Pour elle, hier il n'était encore qu'un enfant, un petit garçon joueur qui avait les cheveux qui changeaient de couleur selon ce qu'il faisait ou avec qui il était. Roux Weasley quand il faisait des bêtises – généralement, George n'était pas loin, brun Potter quand il volait avec Harry, bleu électrique quand il jouait avec les autres enfants… Elle avait été un tantinet choquée de voir le mélange de cérulé et de blond Malefoy – elle avait ensuite appris qu'il avait passé beaucoup de temps auprès de Drago ces dernières années. Quoi qu'il en soit, aujourd'hui, Teddy Lupin était un adulte et elle avait du mal à concilier celui qu'il était aujourd'hui et l'enfant qu'elle avait connu.

Elle s'en voulait surtout de le trouver séduisant.

Autant appeler un fléreur un fléreur, il était réellement attirant. Il avait les mêmes fossettes que son père quand il souriait et elle avait toujours pensé que Remus Lupin avait un très beau sourire. Il avait aussi hérité des gènes des Black et possédait les mêmes traits ciselés que Sirius… C'était certainement à cause de lui que son subconscient s'était emballé pendant qu'elle dormait.

Hermione grogna et se leva brusquement, maudissant le fil de ses pensées. Branchiflore roula un peu plus loin et miaula, mécontent d'être traité de la sorte, avant de se laisser tomber du lit pour se poster devant la porte de la chambre. Elle lui adressa un petit sourire d'excuse et se prépara avant d'aller prendre son petit-déjeuner.

Elle fut soulagée de ne trouver personne à son arrivée dans la cuisine – vu comment son cerveau s'était emballé sans son consentement la nuit précédente – et commença à ouvrir les différents placards afin de trouver quelque chose à se préparer.

\- Miss Hermoninie a besoin de quelque chose ?

Elle sursauta en entendant la voix.

\- Bonjour Mipsy, dit-elle après s'être remise de sa frayeur. Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ?

\- Non, miss. C'est à Mipsy de faire quelque chose pour miss Hermoninie. Que veut miss pour son petit-déjeuner ?

\- Merci, c'est très gentil de ta part, mais je peux m'en charger toute…

Hermione n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, l'elfe claqua ses doigts et elle se retrouva assise sur la chaise la plus proche sans comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Un service à thé voleta jusqu'à elle, la théière versa son contenu dans une des tasses, qui se posa en face d'elle.

\- Que veut miss Hermoninie ? demanda l'elfe de nouveau.

\- Le thé me suffira, merci, répondit Hermione se forçant à ne pas reprendre la façon dont Mipsy prononçait son nom.

Mipsy se planta à deux pas d'elle et la toisa de ses quatre-vingts centimètres – et des poussières – de haut.

\- Mipsy connait les sentiments de miss Hermoninie, mais miss n'est pas la maîtresse de Mipsy, et Mipsy ne croit pas miss quand elle dit qu'elle ne veut qu'un thé. Mipsy va préparer le petit-déjeuner de miss Hermoninie, et miss va tout manger, finit l'elfe en lui lançant un regard qui lui promettait mille tourments si elle ne faisait pas exactement ce qui lui était dit.

Hermione déglutit, puis hocha la tête. Mieux valait ne pas mettre Mipsy de mauvaise humeur… L'elfe, satisfaite, lui tourna le dos et s'attela à la tâche.

Quand Hermione quitta la cuisine quarante minutes plus tard, elle avait une résolution : dire à Mipsy ce qu'elle souhaitait manger et s'aventurer dans la cuisine hors des horaires de service de l'elfe. Bon, c'était deux résolutions mais le sentiment était le même… Elle n'en pouvait plus, même Branchiflore peinait à se déplacer après que Mipsy lui ait préparé une gamelle digne d'un palace moldu.

Ses colocataires étant au travail, et elle-même n'en ayant plus à cause de cette stupide clause dans son contrat, elle décida de s'atteler au pourquoi de sa présence dans le futur. Elle avait besoin de s'accrocher à quelque chose de concret et qui puisse l'occuper. Elle ne savait pas si le livre qu'elle avait discrètement copié l'aiderait à comprendre ce qui s'était passé, mais ça ne l'empêcherait pas d'essayer. Elle n'eut aucun mal à traduire l'introduction de l'ouvrage à l'aide d'un sort et commença sa lecture sans attendre. La préface ne mentionnait que peu de choses, le tome était une réédition d'un ensemble de parchemins plus vieux qu'Hérode. L'éditeur sorcier avait décidé de les laisser dans leur langue d'origine pour plus d'authenticité et d'incorporer une traduction – Merci Merlin – à la fin de chaque chapitre ; en plus d'un sort mise à jour automatique. Chaque nouvelle entrée était ajoutée au livre premier qui se trouvait au siège des Éditions du Chaudron et apparaissait dans tous les ouvrages existants dans un délai de dix heures. Armée de plusieurs parchemins, d'une sténoplume **(2)** et de sa baguette, Hermione se mit au travail. Dès qu'elle trouvait quelque chose susceptible de l'aider, la plume l'écrivait pour elle. Il lui fallut un certain temps, vu la taille du grimoire, mais elle trouva ce qu'elle cherchait.

 _Le Miroir d'Isis_

 _Contrairement à son nom, cet artefact n'est pas un héritage de la déesse égyptienne du même nom. Il fut créé par Mélie de Mechtilde, une jeune sorcière française plus connue sous le nom d'Isis la Devineresse, qui officiait en tant que diseuse de bonne aventure pour la cour du roi François 1er. Haute de sept pieds, la psyché est reconnaissable à son bois ouvragé, recouvert de dorure, représentant des vignes s'entrecroisant._

 _L'Histoire veut que Mélie de Mechtilde, lasse de ne pas trouver de gentilhomme sincère et fidèle, décida d'infuser un amalgame d'étain et de mercure dans différentes potions et de créer une glace qui permette à celui, ou celle, qui s'y mire de voir qui lui était destiné. Nul ne sait de quels filtres il s'agissait, à l'exception d'un dérivé de potion de vérité, mentionné par Mélie de Mechtilde elle-même. Cependant, à la grande surprise de sa créatrice, le miroir ne fit rien de ce qu'elle voulait. Elle mentionne ce fait dans l'extrait qui suit et qui nous fut confié par un de ses descendants :_

« Quand j'eus enfin fini de façonner la glace et qu'elle fut mise en valeur par son cadre, je l'animai d'un sort créé tout spécialement et dont je tairai le nom dans ce journal. L'ébahissement me stupéfia quand j'avisai que celui qui m'était destiné n'était qu'une ombre dont je ne pouvais distinguer les traits, peu importe l'angle et la lumière. Je me rappelle avoir éprouvé un fort sentiment d'injustice et souhaité, ne serait-ce qu'apercevoir celui que mon âme appelait, et de pouvoir vivre un instant à ses côtés. Seule une lumière vive me répondit. Lorsque j'ouvrais de nouveau les yeux, j'étais au beau milieu d'une forêt, à l'exact endroit où je me tenais, mais, je l'apprenais bien plus tard, plusieurs siècles avant que le château ne soit construit. »

 _Si le Miroir d'Isis ne dévoile pas l'apparence de l'être qui nous est prédestiné, il fait plus et agit comme un portoloin temporel, transportant la personne qui y cherche son reflet à l'époque où se trouve son âme-sœur. On retrouve plusieurs témoignages écrits qui nous font penser que le Miroir d'Isis se réactive et amènent ceux qui s'y regardent vers leur destinée. Ainsi, quand bien même il a été créé au 16ème siècle, il est fait mention de la psyché dans un chant celte du 12ème siècle. Nul ne sait ce qu'il est advenu du Miroir d'Isis et s'il est possible d'identifier l'être promis…_

Hermione continua sa lecture mais ne trouva rien de plus qui soit susceptible de l'aider, si ce n'est un croquis du Miroir, lui-aussi extrait du journal de Mélie de Mechtilde, et qui était l'exacte réplique de son propre dessin. Néanmoins, elle avait maintenant la certitude que l'artefact était responsable de sa venue dans le futur, et à en croire le journal de Mélie, Hermione elle-aussi avait eu son rôle à jouer dans sa venue dans le futur. Cette stupide psyché fonctionnait, et en plus de l'avoir arrachée à sa réalité, elle devait maintenant apprendre à vivre dans une autre, tout cela parce qu'elle y avait probablement deux âmes-sœurs. Et aucun moyen de découvrir de qui il s'agissait. Elle referma le duplicata du tome en soupirant. Elle avait besoin de plus d'informations ; elle en trouverait peut-être dans le journal dont il était fait mention… Il ne restait plus qu'à le trouver et même si elle ne savait pas comment elle allait s'y prendre, elle n'avait pas d'autre choix que de s'aventurer dans le Chemin de Traverse afin de parler avec les éditeurs du livre original… Elle allait avoir besoin d'un bon déguisement !

* * *

 **Lundi 31 mai 2027 – Gringotts :**

Teddy était épuisé. Il était affalé dans le fauteuil de son bureau et n'avait rien fait de la matinée. Vingt-neuf ans était-il le début de la vieillesse ? À en croire ses muscles endoloris, il commençait à soupçonner que ce soit le cas. Mais en même temps, prendre huit portoloins en une journée relevait de l'exploit… il n'avait pas non plus réussi à dormir plus de quatre heures la nuit précédente. Son cerveau n'avait cessé de repenser à Hermione Granger, à ce qu'il avait ressenti, enfant, quand elle avait disparu – l'un de ses premiers souvenirs marquants d'ailleurs. Mais ses pensées ne s'étaient pas arrêtées là et il n'avait pu s'empêcher de songer à la femme qu'il avait eu en face de lui. Ainsi qu'à ses boucles brunes, au son mélodieux de son rire, à ses yeux chocolat qui se plissaient un peu quand elle souriait, à sa main qui s'était posée de nombreuses fois sur son avant-bras. Il savait qu'il n'y avait rien de sexuel dans ce simple geste, il se doutait qu'elle faisait cela avec nombre de personnes, ceux avec qui elle était à l'aise…

Pourquoi continuait-il à penser à Hermione ?

La fatigue.

Oui, c'était la fatigue. Son épuisement le rendait sénile. Excellente explication.

Il poussa un soupir satisfait et s'attela à remplir l'alinéa b.4 de son rapport de mission. Les gobelins étaient des employeurs extrêmement pointilleux…

* * *

 **Vendredi 4 juin 2027 – Manoir des Malefoy :**

Si on lui avait dit qu'elle reviendrait dans cet endroit, de son propre chef qui plus est, Hermione aurait ri au nez de l'imbécile qui lui aurait sorti une monstruosité pareille. Pourtant, elle était bel et bien là, confortablement assise dans un fauteuil moelleux, une tasse de thé fumante posée devant elle et conversant civilement avec Drago Lucius Malefoy.

L'homme ne ressemblait en rien à son père. Certes, il portait les cheveux plus longs que dans sa jeunesse, mais l'air dédaigneux qui le caractérisait autrefois avait totalement disparu, au profit d'une aura bien plus calme et douce. Il était assis aux côtés de son épouse, Astoria, et ne semblait pas le moins du monde dérangé par Albus et Scorpius qui se retenaient de rire devant l'étrangeté de la situation. Astoria était celle qui menait la conversation et elle n'hésitait pas à rabrouer son époux quand il répondait par des monosyllabes.

L'instant était surréaliste mais pas pour autant déplaisant. Elle avait même beaucoup de mal à rester impassible quand elle voyait celui qui avait été sa bête noire croiser ses bras et bouder, clairement vaincu par sa charmante femme.

\- Astoria, vas-tu donc cesser ? maugréa l'homme qu'elle avait connu enfant. Tu vas me faire passer pour un mari soumis devant Granger !

\- Voyons mon chéri, susurra sa femme, si je devais faire éclater l'image que tu projettes au monde, je n'aurai qu'à faire parvenir anonymement à la Gazette les parchemins que tu m'envoies dès que tu t'absentes…

\- Tu n'oserais pas !

Oh oui, Astoria Malefoy était une Serpentard digne d'un Malefoy, se dit Hermione en la voyant arborer un regard satisfait qui en disait long.

\- Miss Granger, Hermione, continua Astoria en se tournant vers elle, Scorpius m'a dit que vous aviez besoin d'accéder à notre bibliothèque ? Je présume que cela concerne votre arrivée inopinée à notre époque ?

Les Serpentard et plus particulièrement les femmes de cette Maison étaient bien plus que ce qu'elles laissaient paraître… Cherchant une réponse adéquate à donner à son hôtesse, Hermione se pencha vers la table basse et attrapa délicatement la soucoupe et la tasse de thé qu'on lui avait servi.

\- Mme Malefoy, commença-t-elle après avoir bu une gorgée de Ceylan, je…

\- Astoria, coupa son interlocutrice, ou Tori, je vous prie. Mme Malefoy est ma belle-mère, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire.

\- Astoria, reprit Hermione en reposant finalement sa tasse, je présume que vous avez lu les différents articles traitants de mon retour ? Et que vous savez donc que je dois mon arrivée à cette époque à un artefact sur lequel je travaillais ? interrogea-t-elle après avoir vu le hochement de tête affirmatif de son interlocutrice. Disons que j'ai mis la main sur quelques informations et que j'ai pris quelques notes avant que le Ministère ne me remercie, confia Hermione en arborant un léger sourire satisfait.

Elle entendit Malefoy étouffer un petit rire et le regarda, curieuse de ce qui avait pu provoquer une telle réaction.

\- Je ne me moque pas, Granger, dit-il. Je constate simplement que tu restes la même, à savoir une Gryffondor avec une tendance à agir comme un Serpentard.

Hermione balbutia quelques mots mais finit par cesser de se justifier en voyant le regard entendu de Malefoy. Après tout, à quoi bon nier ?

\- Tu n'as pas eu la chance de côtoyer Granger à Poudlard, Tori, continua Malefoy. Tu peux me croire quand je dis qu'elle est un serpent déguisé en lion.

\- Merlin, Malefoy, je pourrais presque croire que tu me complimentes, s'amusa Hermione.

\- Qui sait ? rétorqua celui qui avait été sa némésis. Mais trêve de plaisanteries, Granger, tu n'es pas venue ici pour te remémorer les temps passés. Agis comme la Gryffondor que tu te targues d'être et dis-nous ce que tu cherches exactement.

\- Je vois que je ne suis pas la seule à cacher une affinité avec une autre Maison, lança Hermione avec un regard mutin.

Sa réflexion fit sourire Astoria et franchement rire Albus et Scorpius. Malefoy, lui, se contenta de saisir sa tasse de thé et de la lever dans sa direction, dans un salut silencieux.

\- Mes recherches, donc, reprit-elle en s'installant plus confortablement dans le petit fauteuil qu'elle occupait, m'ont menée chez vous, tout simplement. Il se trouve que j'ai grand besoin d'un ouvrage, Malefoy, et tu en es, a priori, le propriétaire. As-tu entendu parler du journal de Mélie de Mechtilde ?

* * *

 **(1) Au début, j'avais mis quelque chose sur des vampires végétariens qui brillent comme une boule à facette ;D puis, j'ai écrit le Xover Charlie/Leah et l'ai intégré au canon, donc c'est True Blood qui en prend pour son grade ^^  
**

 **(2) je ne pense pas avoir déjà croisé ce terme. Je cherchais une plume qui puisse retranscrire la parole** **– comme celle de Rita mais en moins papotesque ;D J'avais d'abord pensé à plume à griffonnage mais Kara m'a fait remarquer que le mot était comme si la plume écrivait à l'arrache. Au final, j'ai pensé sténographe et donc sténoplume ^^  
**

 **Pas de note mais qu'avez-vous pensé de Mipsy, mon elfe ? J'avoue que c'est mon passage préféré. Quant à Mélie de Mechtilde (OC), vous verrez ce que j'ai imaginé pour elle...**

* * *

 **RaR:**

Tatiana Black **: Merlin, si tu as appellé Dieu au dernier chapitre, qui appelleras-tu dans celui-ci ? Et tu as le droit d'hurler ton amour, j'aime bien qu'on m'aime ^^ Comme tu as pu le constater, tu n'es pas folle et tu avais même vu juste donc j'attends de lire tes pensées :D Merci de ta review *cœur***

Brownie **: Bon, tu disais adorer mes mots d'amour... As-tu aimé celui-ci ? Que vais-je bien pouvoir te dire la semaine prochaine ? Tu sais que tu es la seule a avoir mentionné le gémissement ? Et comme tu as pu le voir, même si l'Allure de Lily est particulière, elle est puissante donc la question est: qu'en est-il du Potter que l'on a pas vu ? Albus maîtrise la sienne et s'en sert sur Scorpius, Lily ne peut l'utiliser que sur ceux qui n'aiment pas les femmes charnellement, donc avec James... Je suis heureuse que tu aies aimé Minerva et le métier de Lily *cœur Pouffy* Je sens que tu vas encore réclamer la suite, surtout qu'elle est looooongue et drôle ;p**

* * *

 **Bon, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? Quel est le moment que vous avez préféré ? Mipsy ? Le moment Hermione/Teddy ? Celui avec Malefoy ?  
**

 **En tout cas, bravo à celles qui ont vu juste ;D Teddy fait bien parti du threesome (en même temps, ça fait 5 chapitres que je vous fait mariner...) et vous saurez tout ou presque dans le prochain!**

 **Sneak peek pour vous faire râler:**

 **"** \- Mais tu te rends compte, Ted ? Elle est vivante ! Vivante ! Alors que…

Teddy était quelqu'un de patient. Normalement. Mais entendre les mêmes mots, les mêmes phrases, en boucle, sans aucune pause… Même les marathons Célestina Moldubec sur la RITM que Molly affectionnait à Noël étaient plus supportables.

\- James, ça fait je ne sais combien de fois que tu radotes sur le sujet, se plaignit Teddy. Je comprends ton… euh… ton émoi ? Ta réaction, proposa-t-il après que James ait fait une grimace. Bref, je comprends, je suis aussi passé par là, je te signale. Je l'ai même tenue en joue et…

\- Quoi ? Tu as fait quoi ? Mais t'es malade ! Papa est au courant ?

\- Tu voulais que je réagisse comment en tombant nez à nez avec une sorcière qui avait disparu, pire, que je croyais morte ! Et bien sûr que papa est au courant. Tu connais Al, c'est une commère et la situation l'a bien trop amusé après coup pour qu'il ne se prive pas d'en parler à tout bout de champ.

\- Tu l'as tenue en joue ?! Tu ne lui as pas lancé de sort au moins ?

\- Non, je lui ai juste collé ma baguette sous la carotide, marmonna Teddy. **"**

 **En attendant la suite,**

 **xoxo**


	6. Chapter 6

**Rooooolala ! j'étais déjà toute guillerette des vos réactions concernant le chapitre 4 mais le 5 a reçu encore plus de réponses 3**

 **Je sens que je vais réinstaller mon petit système de récompenses de Verum... Si/Quand DACDM arrive à 100 reviews, l'auteur de la 100e aura droit à un OS ! Un petit quelque chose mignon ou lemonesque sur n'importe quel pairing. Vous êtes partantes ? (Brownie, tu triches pas, tu as déjà une fic rien qu'à toi, donc si tu n'as pas reviewé et que tu vois que la 100e est pour toi, tu devras attendre ! Sinon, punition !)**

 **Bon, le chapitre a mis plus de temps à arriver, comme j'ai déjà pu le dire, Real Life is a Bitch ^^ Mais, ce soir, pour commencer le week-end (pour les chanceuses d'entre vous), vous allez faire la connaissance de l'aîné des Potter dans ce chapitre... J'espère que vous ne serez pas déçues ^^**

 **Disclaimer: Que les fondateurs bénissent leur créatrice de nous laisser faire ce que bon nous semble de ses créations !**

 **Ma Brownie, pas d'acrostiche cette fois-ci mais un énorme câlin virtuel en attendant d'en faire un vrai 3**

* * *

 **Ch6 - Un cadeau inestimable**

 **Samedi 5 Juin 2027 – Poudlard :**

Cela faisait maintenant près de vingt-quatre heures que Malefoy lui avait donné de qu'elle cherchait. Enfin presque. Il lui avait lancé un de ses sourires dont il avait le secret et qui lui avait donné envie de le tuer. Hermione savait qu'il avait fait ça pour l'énerver et elle s'en voulait d'avoir mordu à l'hameçon, d'avoir ouvert le journal avec empressement dès qu'elle avait été seule et d'avoir aussitôt maudit le Serpentard. Non, en fait, elle ne s'en voulait pas de l'avoir maudit. Ce sourire était un « Bonne Chance Granger » car le journal de Mélie de Mechtilde était en français. C'était là que le bat blessait, Hermione avait beau y avoir passé plusieurs étés, elle ne connaissait de la langue de Molière que quelques mots. Les sorts de traduction ne prenaient pas en compte les spécificités de la langue, d'autant plus quand il s'agissait d'une forme qui n'était plus usitée…

Cependant, n'était pas Hermione Granger qui voulait ! Elle n'avait pas bâti sa réputation sur un château de cartes explosives, loin de là. Hermione était connue pour sa réflexion et son amour des livres, mais elle avait également forgé de nombreuses amitiés qui ne s'étaient pas amoindries malgré sa disparition. Minerva lui avait offert l'accès à sa propre bibliothèque, ainsi qu'à celle de Poudlard par l'intermédiaire du Professeur Chourave, devenue Directrice de Poudlard à sa suite **(1)**. Elle y avait donc passé tout son samedi mais n'avait rien trouvé qui puisse l'aider. Même la venue du professeur Flitwick ne l'avait pas fait avancer, alors elle passait en revue le moindre grimoire de la bibliothèque du château.

\- Je n'aurai jamais cru dire ça un jour, annonça une voix, mais ça m'a manqué.

Hermione leva les yeux vers le seul et unique Ronald Weasley et lui sourit par-dessus la montagne de livres qu'elle avait en face d'elle.

\- Quoi, Poudlard ? demanda Hermione en posant sa plume.

\- Aussi, mais c'est surtout de te voir entourée de livres dans cet endroit particulier qui m'a manqué. Sachant que je faisais tout pour fuir dès que l'occasion se présentait, ajouta-t-il avec un petit rire.

\- Ça m'a manqué aussi, souffla-t-elle.

\- Quoi ? Poudlard ? taquina-t-il.

\- Aussi, mais c'est surtout de ne pas avoir pu être à vos côtés pendant toutes ces années qui me manque, avoua-t-elle d'une petite voix.

Elle allait pleurer, elle le savait. Elle commença à rassembler ses affaires, il fallait à tout prix qu'elle fasse autre chose, qu'elle pense à autre chose, qu'elle… Elle n'avait pas vu Ron faire le tour de la table mais elle le sentit se glisser sur le banc à côté d'elle. Sans un mot, il la serra dans ses bras. Hermione ne sut pas combien de temps ils restèrent ainsi, enlacés, mais elle avait la certitude que son sentiment de la semaine précédente était avéré : Ronald Weasley était un merveilleux père de substitution.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda finalement Hermione une fois qu'elle fut calmée.

\- Quand tu nous as dit que tu venais ici, on a eu une idée avec Harry. Et il ne manque que toi pour la mettre en pratique. Allez viens, il nous attend dans le bureau de Pomona.

Hermione envoya les livres se ranger d'un sort sur leur étagère respective, récupéra ses affaires et suivit Ron. Le trajet jusqu'au bureau directorial fut nostalgique pour l'un comme pour l'autre, des souvenirs les assaillaient partout où ils passaient, mais peu importait qu'ils soient tristes ou joyeux, Hermione les savourait. Elle avait besoin d'un semblant de normalité.

Ils trouvèrent Harry, Minerva et Pomona en grande conversation quand ils entrèrent dans le bureau directorial.

\- Hermione, l'accueillit Harry en se levant pour venir lui embrasser la joue. Minerva me disait que tu avais passé toute ta journée le nez dans les grimoires de la bibliothèque et que tu n'avais pas déjeuné, dit-il avec un regard lourd de reproches.

\- Harry, tu sais bien que je n'aime pas être dérangée quand je fais des recherches…

\- Tu viens manger avec Ron et moi ce soir, c'est Hannah, la femme de Neville qui régale ! Ils nous ont réservé une salle privée afin qu'on ne soit pas dérangés.

Hermione acquiesça et écouta machinalement Harry parler du Chaudron Baveur tandis qu'elle regardait autour d'elle. La seule chose qui semblait avoir changé depuis que le professeur Chourave était devenue directrice était la profusion de plantes qui grimpaient çà et là, incontestablement bichonnées et heureuses de leur nouvelle demeure. Contrairement à Harry, Hermione n'avait jamais passé plus de temps que ça dans le bureau de Dumbledore cependant, elle avait plutôt bien connu celui de Minerva. La version du professeur Chourave était fidèle à elle-même et assurément moins stricte que celui de Minerva.

\- Hermione ?

\- Pardon Harry, j'étais subjuguée par la superbe jonquille klaxonnante de Pomona et je n'ai pas entendu ce que tu disais, dit-elle d'un air contrit à son ami avant d'adresser un grand sourire au professeur Chourave qui rosissait suite à son compliment.

\- Je disais donc que Ron et moi avons demandé une faveur à Pomona et qu'elle a cédé à notre requête. Je sais que… Ron, aide-moi, demanda Harry en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

\- Ça se dit héros du monde sorcier et ça n'est même pas capable de parler à sa plus vieille amie, taquina Ron.

\- Ça dit aussi que ça pourrait raconter des choses à ta femme, rétorqua Harry avant de se diriger vers un meuble délicatement ouvragé.

Hermione se tourna vers Ron et attendit patiemment qu'il se décide à lui dire quelle était leur requête.

\- Ton absence a tout changé, commença Ron. Nous avons vécu beaucoup de choses avec Harry et nous avons continué notre vie, même si tu nous as manqué à chaque instant, et d'autant plus lors des évènements importants.

\- Vous savez que je suis désolée de ne pas avoir pu…

\- Hermione, coupa gentiment Ron, loin de moi l'idée de te penser responsable de ce qui est arrivé. Je sais que tu détestes la Divination mais pas besoin d'être Lavande ou Parvati pour savoir que c'est le destin qui t'a envoyé à cette époque et pas ailleurs. Tu as de grandes choses à accomplir, poursuivit-il en posant ses mains sur ses épaules, et j'ai hâte de voir ce que tu nous réserves !

\- Hermione, appela doucement Harry, Ron a raison. Nous sommes simplement heureux d'avoir eu la chance de te revoir, d'avoir su ce qui s'était passé et… à nous de te montrer ce qu'il s'est passé de notre côté, dit-il en s'écartant doucement pour dévoiler un bassin en pierre.

\- C'est… c'est… balbutia-t-elle émue.

Elle savait ce qu'était cet objet. Elle savait qu'il était inestimable.

\- La pensine de Dumbledore, murmura Hermione.

Elle leva les yeux vers ses amis, ceux dont elle devait se détacher et qui ne voulaient pas la laisser faire.

\- Nous savons que tu dois t'adapter Hermione et nous le comprenons, admit Harry. Mais tu nous as manqué et nous voulons partager les instants qui ont marqué notre vie avec toi, nous voulons que tu les vives avec nous, même si c'est au travers de nos souvenirs.

Hermione se précipita dans les bras de Harry, et par extension ceux de Ron – qu'elle avait attrapé au passage – et les serra aussi fort qu'elle put. Aucun mot ne pouvait exprimer le tumulte de ses sentiments, l'avalanche d'émotions qui menaçait d'éclater sous la pression. Soit elle les serrait à les étouffer, soit elle éclatait en sanglots.

\- Merci, souffla-t-elle.

* * *

 **Samedi 5 Juin 2027 – Rathlin Island, au large de Ballycastle :**

Le coup de sifflet final s'était avéré libérateur pour James. Il était sorti épuisé du dernier exercice. Il ne savait même pas comment il avait réussi à tenir sur son balai ces trois dernières heures. Il n'avait eu qu'une hâte, prendre une douche et enfin délasser ses muscles endoloris par trois semaines consécutives d'entraînement intensif. Jusqu'à ce que sa coéquipière fasse irruption dans les vestiaires des hommes en hurlant son nom.

\- Bordel Moira ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?! s'écria James en se couvrant comme une vierge effarouchée.

\- C'est bon, Potter ! Je sais ce qu'est une queue ! s'exclama Moira Dubois en rigolant ouvertement. Tout le monde a fini de se doucher il y a vingt bonnes minutes, je te signale ! On attend plus que toi pour manger et que l'interdiction de recevoir des nouvelles du monde soit levée. Bouge-toi ! ordonna-t-elle en lui lançant une serviette.

\- C'est bon, j'arrive ! marmonna James en attrapant le tissu éponge alors que sa coéquipière partait.

Il l'enroula autour de sa taille et saisit sa baguette sur la tablette dédiée afin de couper l'eau. Mieux ne valait pas faire attendre ses coéquipier plus longtemps. Non seulement Moira lui tomberait dessus – littéralement avec ça – mais en plus elle entraînerait avec elle la majorité de l'équipe. Il se sécha et s'habilla rapidement, avant de quitter précipitamment les vestiaires. Il monta les marches quatre par quatre, courut les trois cent mètres le séparant du réfectoire et poussa la porte qui était restée entrouverte… intentionnellement, puisqu'il se retrouva couvert de mélasse et doté d'un seau en guise de couvre-chef. S'il n'avait pas été celui visé, il aurait ri de bon cœur avec ses coéquipiers.

\- Très drôle, lança-t-il à l'attention de ses camarades en ôtant le récipient et en passant ses mains sur son visage pour enlever ce qu'il pouvait.

\- Tu avais raison James, lança Benedict Davies, les blagues moldues sont les meilleures. Surtout quand c'est sur toi que ça tombe ! ajouta-t-il, hilare.

Le poursuiveur vedette de leur équipe envoya une serviette de table à James qui tenta de l'attraper mais la rata. Celle-ci atterrit sur son torse, où elle resta collée, ce qui fit redoubler les rires de l'assistance.

\- Bon, maintenant que vous avez bien ri, je vais aller reprendre une douche, dit James en se tournant vers la porte.

 _\- Collaporta_ ! lança leur entraîneur. Potter, si tu crois que je vais attendre vingt minutes de plus pour avoir des nouvelles de ma famille, je te suggère d'y réfléchir à deux fois…

James avala nerveusement sa salive. Quand le coach Jones parlait, elle attendait que ses joueurs non seulement écoutent mais aussi fassent ce qu'elle leur demandait. Elle était celle qui avait emmené six fois les Harpies de Hollyhead en Coupe d'Europe, celle qui en était revenue victorieuse trois fois **(2)** , celle qui avait mené les Anglais à la victoire en tant que coach lors de la Coupe du Monde de 2022. Bref, quand Gwenog Jones parlait, on obéissait.

James se traîna jusqu'à l'une des tables et s'y laissa tomber en poussant un soupir. Il dégoulinait de mélasse et en laissait tomber dès qu'il esquissait un geste.

\- Merde James, fais gaffe à ce que tu fais ! s'écria Moira qui se trouvait en face.

\- J'en ai dans mon assiette ! renchérit Ben depuis sa gauche.

Pour toute réponse, James se contenta de passer ses mains sur son torse et de partager ce qui le recouvrait avec eux. Il s'attela ensuite à retirer le plus de mélasse possible à l'aide de sa serviette de table avant de manger le tout en ignorant les jérémiades de ses amis.

Le repas, contrairement à ceux des semaines précédentes, ne s'éternisa pas. Tous n'avaient qu'une envie : recevoir des nouvelles de leurs proches, qu'il s'agisse de la famille ou d'amis. Ces trois semaines d'entraînement avaient été épuisantes physiquement et mentalement, notamment pour certains des coéquipiers de James. La femme de Ianto Peakes était enceinte – tout comme celle de Lucian Pucey. Helena Summerby se désespérait d'avoir des nouvelles de ses jumelles, même Titus Flint marmonnait de temps à autre qu'il voulait savoir comment allait sa famille – alors que le batteur était en froid avec son père au moment de son départ.

Mais aucun d'entre eux n'aurait jamais songé à en vouloir à leur entraîneur.

Les Ballycastle Bats avaient beau avoir remporté la Coupe de la Ligue plus de trente fois **(3)** – trente-quatre pour être précis – l'équipe avait néanmoins connu un passage à vide d'une décennie. L'arrivée du coach Jones s'était avérée salvatrice pour les Bats, et il n'était pas rare d'entendre les fans scander le nom de l'entraîneur qui avait sauvé leur équipe et redoré sa réputation.

Aujourd'hui, la chauve-souris qui ornait leur robe de quidditch avait retrouvé l'éclat écarlate qui avait fait sa réputation. Et tout cela grâce à une seule et unique femme. Le coach Jones était stricte, inflexible même. Elle menait son équipe d'une main de fer mais savait la ganter de velours afin d'obtenir le meilleur de ses joueurs. Tous savaient que ce camp d'entraînement était nécessaire. Ils avaient corrigé leurs défauts les plus prononcés et renforcé leur cohésion. Cette « retraite », comme l'appelait Moira, allait leur assurer de nombreuses victoires lors de la Coupe d'Europe.

Quand les elfes qui s'occupaient du réfectoire apparurent pour débarrasser les différentes tables, tous les joueurs tournèrent leur tête vers leur entraîneur, impatients et empressés. Le coach Jones se leva et fit taire les murmures d'un simple mouvement de la main.

\- Ce repas marque la fin de notre camp, commença-t-elle. Durant ces trois semaines, votre jeu a progressé de façon significative. Suffisamment pour être sûrs de vous frayer un chemin parmi la rude compétition qui vous fera face. Tout ce que vous avez traversé, enduré, est maintenant gravé dans chacun de vos gestes. Vous êtes sorti grandis de cette expérience ! En tant qu'individu et en tant qu'équipe. Et c'est ce qui nous assurera la victoire ! rugit-elle avant de sourire sous les vivats et les acclamations de ses joueurs.

Les elfes firent de nouveau leur entrée, certains portant des plateaux où s'entassaient différentes bouteilles ainsi que des verres et d'autres tenant dans leurs minuscules mains des cartons de tailles différentes. On pouvait lire sur chacune des boîtes les noms du joueur à qui elle était adressée et James chercha la sienne du regard.

\- Maintenant que vous avez bravé les enfers, il est temps de vous détendre ! lança le coach Jones, bien que James se demanda un instant si ce n'était pas plutôt un ordre. Gardez en tête que les portoloins partiront demain matin à 8h37, 9h16 et 10H03. Pour ceux d'entre vous qui voudraient partir plus tôt, les listes des destinations à appeler lors de votre transport par cheminette sont affichées dans le hall de la cheminée principale. Profitez de votre soirée, vous le méritez !

Les conversations reprirent alors que les elfes faisaient le tour des tables. James accepta sa propre boîte avec un grand sourire et la posa devant lui. Il avait hâte de se mettre à lire les missives de sa famille. Cependant, il sentait ses vêtements le coller et trouvait la sensation désagréable ; de plus, la mélasse qui avait séché le grattait et lui tirait la peau. Avec un soupir, James dut se résoudre à aller prendre de nouveau une douche et laissa à contrecœur le carton contenant sa correspondance sur la table.

Quinze minutes plus tard, il était de retour dans le réfectoire. Néanmoins, l'atmosphère bon enfant qu'il avait quittée était devenue fébrile. Plusieurs de ses coéquipiers étaient regroupés et regardaient ce qui ressemblait à une édition de la Gazette, d'autres parcouraient le Chicaneur et certains semblaient absorbés par leurs conversations. James se dirigea vers Moira et Ben, et par extension sa boîte. À peine s'assit-il que Ben glissa sa copie de PlayWizard vers lui.

\- Lis ça, ordonna-t-il. Tu vas pas en croire tes yeux !

James se pencha vers le magazine et parcourut brièvement son contenu.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que ça me fasse ? demanda-t-il à son ami. Je sais que tu es fan des Bizarr'Sisters mais en quoi…

\- Pas ça ! s'écria Ben. La page suivante !

Cette fois-ci, James compris l'empressement de son ami. Il ne savait pas où regarder. Une multitude de photos, moldues ou sorcières, étaient éparpillées – comme si on les avait jetées – sur les deux pages qu'il avait face à lui. La même sorcière figurait sur chacune d'entre elles, qu'elle soit seule ou accompagnée. Et imprimé en gras, le titre s'étalait sur toute la largeur, accompagné de quelques phrases accrocheuses :

 **Elle est vivante !**

 _Messieurs,_

 _Vous qui êtes de l'ancienne génération,_

 _Vous qui êtes de la nouvelle,_

 _Celle qui est connue et reconnue comme la sorcière la plus douée de sa génération est de retour !_

\- Tu te rends compte Potter ?! intervint Alistair Graves, un poursuiveur remplaçant en s'installant près de Moira. Hermione Granger est vivante ! C'est… C'est… Je ne sais même pas quoi dire ! Hermione Granger quoi ! ajouta-t-il après un instant de réflexion. Tu as eu de nouvelles de ton père ? Parce que ça a dû lui faire un choc et…

\- Alistair ? coupa Moira. La ferme !

\- Mais quoi ? Ah… désolé, s'excusa-t-il après avoir réalisé qu'il avait été plus que bavard. Vraiment, je sais que j'ai tendance à trop parler et…

\- Alistair… menaça Moira.

\- Ok, ok, je me tais, dit-il en levant les mains en signe d'apaisement, mais comprenez-moi, Hermione Granger de retour, c'est comme Nessie qui est vue par tout le monde pour les moldus. Oui, je sais qu'elle existe mais c'est comme…

Alistair ne dit rien de plus car Moira fit disparaître sa bouche d'un coup de baguette. James, lui, remercia son amie d'un sourire et commença à farfouiller parmi les différentes enveloppes pour trouver celles de son père. Il devait avoir le maximum de réponses avant de rentrer chez lui.

* * *

 **Samedi 5 Juin 2027 – Bayswater Townhouse :**

Teddy n'avait pas prévu de passer une bonne partie de son samedi soir à Gringotts, mais les gobelins ne portaient pas le même regard que le communs des mortels sur cette chose que l'on appelait « jours de la semaine » et plus particulièrement sur l'attachement qu'éprouvaient certains sorciers pour le samedi soir. Et parce qu'il aimait son travail, Teddy ne disait rien à ses employeurs et ne ronchonnait que lorsqu'il arrivait chez lui. Généralement devant une tasse de chocolat chaud et une assiette de cookies préparés par Mipsy.

Sauf que ce soir… Ce soir, il était tombé nez à nez avec James engloutissant son assiette de cookies.

Teddy décida de laisser tomber le chocolat chaud pour se servir directement quelque chose de plus fort. Quand James mangeait du sucré, c'était pour une raison. Et puisque cette raison était vraisemblablement un étage plus haut, autant insonoriser la cuisine tant qu'il y était. James pouvait vite devenir surexcité quand il était dans cet état ; c'était d'ailleurs le meilleur moment pour jouer avec ses émotions. Albus et Scorpius adoraient ces moments-là. Teddy, lui, appréciait généralement le spectacle assis dans un coin.

Sauf que ce soir… Ce soir, ni Albus ni Scorpius n'étaient là et il se retrouvait malgré lui maître de cérémonie.

Finalement, un double Ogden serait le bienvenu…

* * *

 **Dimanche 6 Juin 2027 – Bayswater Townhouse :**

Hermione était revenue heureuse et repue du Chaudron Baveur.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était revenue, elle avait pu véritablement participer à la conversation. C'était une curieuse chose, elle les avait écouté avec attention quand ils lui avaient raconté ce qu'avait été leur vie pendant son absence, mais elle avait eu des difficultés à mettre des noms sur des personnes inconnues ou à réellement appréhender ce qu'ils avaient pu ressentir. La pensine et leurs souvenirs lui avaient permis de vivre ces instants et d'en saisir toutes les nuances.

Elle avait arpenté les couloirs de Ste Mangouste de nombreuses fois avec Ron et une bonne partie des Weasley quand Gabrielle et Harry étaient en salle de travail pour la naissance de leurs enfants et elle avait pu faire la même chose avec Harry quand c'était le tour de Ron. Elle avait passé des Noëls enjoués en compagnie des Weasley et observé les réveillons guindés chez les Malefoy ou les Greengrass. Le plus amusant avait été d'assister aux premières fêtes de fin d'années de ces deux familles diamétralement opposées et d'être témoin de la première poignée de main entre Lucius Malefoy et Arthur Weasley.

Harry et Ron lui avaient permis d'être aux premières loges, de mettre des images sur des mots et surtout de vivre ces moments avec eux. Elle avait dévoré chaque instant avec un appétit féroce et n'avait laissé aucun détail lui échapper. Parce qu'elle n'avait aucun moyen de les remercier pour le cadeau inestimable qu'ils lui avaient offert, Hermione avait décidé de leur parler du miroir. Ils connaissaient son existence mais elle avait tu le fait que la psyché ne l'avait pas envoyée là par hasard mais dans le seul but de la laisser rencontrer ceux qui pourraient être ses âmes-sœurs. Ils avaient réagi de concert en vociférant après l'imbécile d'artefact et lui avait promis d'avoir une sérieuse discussion avec ses prétendants. Aucun des deux n'avait douté un instant qu'elle les trouverait et elle avait senti son cœur se gonfler de gratitude.

Cependant, même si elle avait l'impression d'avoir rattrapé une partie de ce temps qu'on lui avait volé, elle n'avait absolument pas avancé en ce qui concernait le journal. Aucun sort ne semblait offrir une traduction qui se tienne. Et Merlin savait qu'elle en avait essayé de nombreux ! Elle avait sous la main une vingtaine de parchemins, chacun le résultat d'un sortilège avancé ou d'une simplicité enfantine et aucun, oui aucun, ne traduisait la même chose, alors qu'ils étaient tous du même passage ! Elle avait même envoyé un hibou à Maître Viridian, mais le vénérable éditeur des Éditions du Chaudron lui avait répondu que le chapitre concernant le Miroir d'Isis était certes paru récemment mais que la traduction du passage avait été faite par Florian Fortarôme ; le regretté glacier était connu pour sa passion de l'Histoire Sorcière et sa maîtrise de plusieurs langues mortes.

Hermione se retrouvait donc – et bien malgré elle – impuissante.

Elle avait tout essayé ou presque, et c'était bien ce « presque » qui l'empêchait de s'arracher les cheveux.

Après tout, elle connaissait des sorcières françaises, peut-être que si elle demandait à Fleur ou Gabrielle… Ou Albus, qui sait ? Mais si elle le faisait, elle risquait de… Est-ce que le risque qu'ils découvrent la véritable raison de sa venue dans le futur valait le coup ?

Elle décida finalement d'aller boire quelque chose, n'importe quoi, pourvu que ça lui fasse oublier qu'il était deux heures du matin et qu'elle n'arrivait à rien.

* * *

 **Dimanche 6 Juin 2027 – Bayswater Townhouse :**

\- Mais tu te rends compte, Ted ? Elle est vivante ! Vivante ! Alors que…

Teddy était quelqu'un de patient. Normalement. Mais entendre les mêmes mots, les mêmes phrases, en boucle, sans aucune pause… Même les marathons Célestina Moldubec sur la RITM **(4)** que Molly affectionnait à Noël étaient plus supportables.

\- James, ça fait je ne sais combien de fois que tu radotes sur le sujet, se plaignit Teddy. Je comprends ton… euh… ton émoi ? Ta réaction, proposa-t-il après que James ait fait une grimace. Bref, je comprends, je suis aussi passé par là, je te signale. Je l'ai même tenue en joue et…

\- Quoi ? Tu as fait quoi ? Mais t'es malade ! Papa est au courant ?

\- Tu voulais que je réagisse comment en tombant nez à nez avec une sorcière qui avait disparu, pire, que je croyais morte ! Et bien sûr que papa est au courant. Tu connais Al, c'est une commère et la situation l'a bien trop amusé après coup pour qu'il ne se prive pas d'en parler à tout bout de champ.

\- Tu l'as tenue en joue ?! Tu ne lui as pas lancé de sort au moins ?

\- Non, je lui ai juste collé ma baguette sous la carotide, marmonna Teddy.

Il aurait pu rire de l'air outré que James arbora au moment où il avoua les circonstances de sa rencontre avec Hermione ; on aurait dit qu'il faisait une crise d'apoplexie. Mais il connaissait son frère et voulait à tout prix éviter de l'énerver encore plus qu'il ne l'était.

\- Sous la carotide… Sous sa putain de carotide ! Edward, t'es vraiment un connard ! s'exclama James en se servant un verre d'eau.

\- Pardon ?! J'te signale que je revenais de mission et que j'avais passé ma journée à prendre des portoloins ! Si je ne savais pas que tu…

\- Oh ! Je dérange ? intervint une nouvelle voix.

Teddy ne put qu'éclater de rire en voyant la réaction de James face à Hermione.

* * *

 **Dimanche 6 Juin 2027 – Bayswater Townhouse :**

C'était officiel, il venait de se ridiculiser. Il y aurait eu un jury, les votes auraient été unanimes. Ses muscles l'avaient lâché au plus mauvais moment. Sa bouche l'avait abandonné alors qu'il était censé avaler sa gorgée d'eau. Il venait littéralement de recracher toute l'eau contenue dans sa bouche sur lui-même ! Son corps l'avait trahi ! Il pouvait presque entendre sa conscience hurler de désespoir alors qu'il s'imaginait à quoi il avait bien pu ressembler : un abruti qui ne savait même pas faire la différence entre deux actions pourtant opposées. Soit on buvait de l'eau, soit on parlait. Tenter de faire les deux était impossible et par conséquent socialement suicidaire. Surtout devant celle qui avait animé – sans le savoir – ses fantasmes adolescents…

Il était foutu !

* * *

 **(1) Spéciale dédicace à Nevilli et à son Cycle d'Ohenfeld**

 **(2) Bon, je prends des libertés à ce sujet vu que les Harpies ne sont pas listées comme gagnantes de la coupe d'Europe. Seuls les fanatiques (Nevi) m'en voudront… je crois ^^**

 **(3) Libertés ici aussi, les Ballycastle Bats ont remporté (av.1999) la Coupe de la Ligue 27 fois mais vu qu'on est en 2027… :p**

 **(4) RITM : Radio Indépendante à Transmission Magique. Elle est aussi appelée la Radio Sorcière Sans Fil. C'est sur cette radio que passent les Bizarr'Sisters, Célestina et toutes les autres musique sorcières. Il y a aussi des émissions d'actualité (merci au wikia HP)**

* * *

 **RAR:**

Tatiana Black: **Rooooh, une déclaration d'amour 3 bon, je veux savoir, OK, elle n'était pas longue et surtout, on en a pas vu grand chose, mais qu'as-tu pensé de la rencontre entre James et Hermione ? Je sais pas trop si j'ai réussi à décrire ce que j'avais en tête de la bonne façon... tu me diras ? Quant à Branchiflore, cette fois-ci, je l'ai utilisé de façon tout à fait innocente, on parle d'un chaton quand même XD (Merci de ta review et de tes compliments, ils me vont droit au cœur)**

* * *

 **Bon, je me suis plantée ou pas alors ? Je parle de la mini rencontre entre James et Hermione ^^ Mais vu que je suis adorablement vache, je vais vous laisser avec les premières lignes du prochain chapitre :)  
**

 **Comme d'habitude, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? Quel passage avez-vous préféré ? Voulez-vous revoir Moira et Benedict ? Êtes-vous pour que j'utilise cette honteuse carotte de l'OS récompense pour vous pousser à me donner votre avis petits lecteurs fantômes ?  
**

 **Sneak peek:**

"Ce qui était marrant avec James quand il paniquait, c'est qu'il n'avait plus aucune maîtrise de son Allure. Du moins, c'était ce que Teddy aimait penser généralement. Voir le regard d'Hermione se voiler sous le coup des phéromones vélanes – ou quel que soit leur nom – était une toute autre histoire. Oh, il aurait pu apprécier de voir pointer le bout de sa langue pour s'humidifier les lèvres dans des circonstances normales, ou encore admirer sa poitrine se soulever à chaque inspiration rapide s'il avait été celui qui en était à l'origine ou… Il n'eut pas eu le temps de suivre le fil de ses pensées puisqu'il n'eut d'autre choix que de saisir Hermione qui se jetait sur James. Il l'attrapa au vol, la hissa sur son épaule et l'emmena loin de son frère, le temps qu'il se calme et reprenne le contrôle."

 **En attendant le prochain chapitre,**

 **xoxo**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello toutes et tous ! Je suis sincèrement désolée de ce retard ! la semaine passée a été mouvementée et surtout bourrée d'heures supplémentaires… point négatif : pas de temps pour écrire (parce que ça y est, je n'ai plus de chapitres d'avance), point positif : de l'argent en rab ! Sûrement d'ailleurs pour une nouvelle Lootcrate Wizarding World… J'ai reçu ma première hier et Merlin, j'ai maintenant une superbe écharpe Serpentard toute belle et douce *love love love***

 **Mais passons ! Place au chapitre que vous attendez donc ^^ Sylvania, oui, tu as été la seule à me parler de la relation Teddy/Harry et à moins que tu ne sois allée sur ma page facebook, tu vas savoir le pourquoi du comment :D**

 ***LOVE BROWNIE LOVE***

 **Disclaimer : JKR les filles, JKR !**

 **ps: je répondrai à vos reviews demain :***

 **Page Facebook: Chupee Chan - Auteur de Fanfictions (j'y poste des sneak peek et je pense faire un sondage très bientôt à propos d'un projet, j'espère vous y voir ^^ d'ailleurs, vu que j'ai toujours mon tel sur moi, si vous avez une question, vous aurez une réponse plus rapidement que sur ffnet)**

* * *

 **Ch7 - Vous avez dit "Génant" ?**

 **Dimanche 6 Juin 2027 – Bayswater Townhouse :**

Ce qui était marrant avec James quand il paniquait, c'est qu'il n'avait plus aucune maîtrise de son Allure. Du moins, c'était ce que Teddy aimait penser généralement. Voir le regard d'Hermione se voiler sous le coup des phéromones vélanes – ou quel que soit leur nom – était une toute autre histoire. Oh, il aurait pu apprécier de voir pointer le bout de sa langue pour s'humidifier les lèvres dans des circonstances normales, ou encore admirer sa poitrine se soulever à chaque inspiration rapide s'il avait été celui qui en était à l'origine ou… Il fallait vraiment qu'il arrête de détailler chacun de ses gestes. Il passait trop de temps à la regarder dernièrement, ça devenait problématique. Si ça continuait, il… Il n'eut pas eu le temps de suivre le fil de ses pensées puisqu'il n'eut d'autre choix que de stopper Hermione qui se jetait sur James. Il l'attrapa au vol, la hissa sur son épaule et l'emmena loin de son frère, le temps qu'il se calme et reprenne le contrôle.

En attendant, il avait sur les bras une sorcière qui tapait son dos à grands coups de poings, le tout en vociférant – il n'y avait pas d'autres mots – comme une harpie. Teddy n'avait aucune idée de la façon adéquate de calmer une sorcière en pleine transe vélane mais il avait une petite expérience du côté masculin grâce à Victoire. La douche froide restait la meilleure façon de calmer les hormones.

Il réalisa cependant, un peu tardivement, plusieurs choses importantes. Hermione était en pyjama. Ce dernier était composé d'un long t-shirt et d'un legging. Le t-shirt était blanc. Un t-shirt blanc mouillé devient transparent. Hermione ne portait rien en dessous.

* * *

 **Lundi 7 Juin 2027 – Poudlard, Chambre de Lily Potter :**

\- C'est la chose la plus stupide que j'ai jamais entendue ! lâcha Lily avant de se mettre à rire.

Ce que venait de lui raconter Hermione était tellement ridicule qu'elle ne pouvait faire autrement que de pouffer comme lorsqu'elle avait quinze ans.

\- Mais ça n'a rien de drôle ! se plaignit son amie en se laissant tomber dramatiquement dans l'un des fauteuils et manquant par la même occasion d'écraser le pauvre Branchiflore. Je me suis jetée sur ton frère comme une gourgandine…

\- Tu ne l'as pas fait, coupa Lily.

\- Et Teddy a vu ma poitrine, gémit-t-elle en portant ses mains à son visage pour le cacher.

\- Ce qui entièrement sa faute vu qu'il t'a mise sous la douche, contra Lily. De plus, il y avait un t-shirt entre tes seins et ses yeux, ajouta-t-elle pour faire bonne mesure.

\- Un t-shirt mouillé ! J'ai honte, j'ai honte, j'ai honte, se lamenta celle qui était censée être une fière Gryffondor.

Lily comprenait la réaction d'Hermione. Certes, étant un huitième vélane, elle était naturellement immunisée mais savait, pour en avoir parlé avec Scorpius ou Teddy, que l'effet de l'Allure était comparable à l'euphorie que l'alcool procurait. Ceux qui étaient sous son emprise perdaient toute inhibition et laissaient libre cours à leurs désirs immédiats. Sans Teddy, Hermione se serait jetée sur James et elle savait que son frère aurait réagi avec enthousiasme, avant de se souvenir que son Allure était seule responsable de l'élan affectueux de la jeune femme.

\- Hermione, dit gentiment Lily, je suis certaine que Teddy et James sont aussi gênés que toi. Maintenant, si tu voulais bien leur parler au lieu de te cacher ici…

Lily se tut quand Hermione lui lança un regard noir. A priori, son amie n'était pas prête à voir ses colocataires.

\- Et si on parlait d'autre chose ? proposa Lily en attrapant la première chose qui venait.

À savoir un livre. Qui n'était pas à elle d'ailleurs. Elle détailla le titre et regarda Hermione, interrogative.

\- Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi tu as un livre sur le vieux français ?

\- Euh… J'en ai besoin pour comprendre pourquoi je suis là ?

\- Hermione, tu sais que ton livre est en français, n'est-ce pas ? Et aux dernières nouvelles, tu sais à peine dire comment tu t'appelles dans cette langue… Est-ce une façon subtile typiquement Gryffondorienne de demander mon aide ? demanda-t-elle avec un petit rire. Parce que là, j'ai l'impression de voir papa qui laisse traîner des pamphlets sur les sorts de protection !

Hermione la regarda d'un air surpris, avant de se mettre franchement à rire.

\- Harry t'a fait quoi ? S'il te plaît, dis-moi qu'il ne t'a pas demandé de t'asseoir pour avoir _La Conversation_ ! Si ? demanda la jolie Gryffondor. Oh Merlin !

Lily passa une bonne partie de l'après-midi à raconter toutes les tentatives parentales de son père de parler de « La Chose » avec ses enfants. La plus mémorable étant celle d'Albus concernant sa préférence des garçons ou plutôt d'un garçon en particulier.

\- Je te jure, Hermione ! s'exclama Lily. Il a dû utiliser toutes les métaphores du monde sorcier et du moldu ! On a jamais autant ri avec James ! Et maman qui prenait un malin plaisir à le pousser au fond du chaudron… Crois-moi, elle n'était pas à Branwenn **(1)** pour rien ! Mais revenons à nos hippogriffes, et si tu me disais pourquoi tu te promènes avec un livre que tu ne comprends pas ?

* * *

 **Lundi 7 Juin 2027 – Ministère de la Magie :**

\- Entrez ! enjoignit Harry sans même lever les yeux des parchemins et autres rapport qui jonchaient son bureau.

Il avait passé plus de temps à déchiffrer le compte-rendu de Montgomery qu'à classer quoi que ce soit. Le terrain lui manquait et les responsabilités l'étouffaient, il avait hâte que cette journée de malheur se termine ! Un rire discret attira son attention et il lança un regard noir à l'impudent qui avait osé se moquer de sa situation.

Son visage se détendit aussitôt quand il reconnut celui qu'il avait pris pour un intrus.

\- Teddy ! s'exclama-t-il avec un grand sourire. Que me vaut le plaisir ?

\- J'avais du temps devant moi et j'ai eu envie de t'apporter de quoi te distraire, répondit le jeune homme en posant un gobelet cartonné sur son bureau.

Harry connaissait Teddy, généralement quand il passait le voir au travail, c'était parce qu'il avait besoin de se confier. De plus, la couleur de ses cheveux était, à elle-seule, une preuve irréfutable de son besoin de parler. Devait-il le laisser tourner autour du pot – ce qui pouvait être long – ou alors orienter la conversation ? Mais comment amener le sujet ? Il n'avait jamais été doué pour ces choses. Peut-être que s'il commençait par quelque chose de banal…

\- As-tu passé un bon week-end ?

Oui, c'était un sujet tout à fait innocent. Il avait dû voir Hermione, d'ailleurs. Elle était rentrée directement après leur repas et lui avait dit avoir prévu de passer son dimanche avec les garçons.

\- Hermione m'avait dit que vous deviez voir un film dimanche avec Albus et Scorpius, ajouta-t-il. Vous êtes allé voir quoi finalement ?

Harry sut que quelque chose n'allait pas quand Teddy manqua de s'étouffer en avalant son thé ou était-ce un café ? Il ne parvenait pas à lire ce qui était inscrit sur le gobelet et encore moins à voir ce qu'il contenait puisqu'un opercule le recouvrait. Quoi qu'il en soit, quelque chose clochait, mais quoi ? Autant plonger tête la première dans le chaudron et demander ce qui le tracassait.

\- Si tu as…

\- J'ai fait une connerie. J'ai fait un truc et… Sur le coup, je pensais que c'était une bonne chose mais… J'ai… j'ai offensé Hermione et je ne sais pas comment faire pour me faire pardonner. Et elle est avec Lily et… j'ai merdé quoi !

Harry cligna rapidement des yeux, sous le coup du torrent d'informations

\- Bon, je crois avoir compris les grandes lignes, dit-il en se levant pour aller s'assoir plus près de Teddy. Maintenant, si tu pouvais recommencer plus lentement…

Une heure plus tard, Harry connaissait les grandes lignes et même ce qui se trouvait entre elles. Et il avait aussi fourni une solution à Teddy. Il ne restait plus qu'à espérer qu'Hermione soit réceptive, mais connaissant son amie, elle devait être dans le même état que les garçons.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, répéta-t-il une dernière fois en se levant. Sois franc, demande pardon et tout rentrera dans l'ordre.

\- Tu es sûr ? demanda Teddy d'une petite voix.

\- Certain, affirma Harry en lui ébouriffant les cheveux comme lorsqu'il était enfant.

Teddy se leva et le serra brièvement dans ses bras.

\- Merci papa, dit-il en souriant.

\- Je suis là pour ça. Et pense à faire quelque chose de tes cheveux, le gris te va moins bien qu'à Remus.

\- Et si je fais ça ? demanda Teddy en plissant ses yeux pour se concentrer.

Harry admira la crinière gris souris se parer de noir corbeau et laissa échapper un petit rire.

\- Il y a du mieux, admit-il. Je n'aurai jamais cru dire ça un jour mais le blond Malefoy strié de bleu me manque, ajouta-il en souriant.

\- Disons que je rends hommage à mes pères, rétorqua Teddy. Encore merci papa, je t'envoie un hibou pour te raconter ce qu'il s'est passé plus tard.

Harry fit un petit signe de la main à celui qui était, envers et contre tout son fils aîné, et se rassit. Il réchauffa son thé oublié d'un coup de baguette et en but une gorgée en contemplant la photo de ses enfants. Teddy l'avait pour la première fois appelé « papa » un peu avant ses deux ans. Il avait entendu le mot chez les Weasley bon nombre de fois et avait fini par comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire. Harry avait senti son cœur se briser au moment même où le mot sortait de la bouche du bambin. Il avait eu l'impression de voler un instant précieux et savait ne mériter en rien le terme affectueux et tout ce qu'il impliquait. Il avait alors expliqué à Teddy, les larmes aux yeux, qu'il n'était pas son père, mais son parrain, et avait passé le reste de la journée à lui conter l'histoire de cet homme au doux regard et de cette femme aussi vive que bornée qui s'étaient battus pour que leur fils ait une belle vie. Harry savait que Teddy n'avait pas tout compris, mais le mot tabou n'était plus sorti de sa bouche pendant un bon moment.

Pourtant, ce souvenir ne l'avait jamais quitté. Il l'avait même hanté lors de la naissance de James.

Il lui avait fallu du temps mais il avait fini par se rendre compte qu'il ne voulait pas être qu'un parrain pour cet enfant. Il voulait plus. Il voulait lui offrir ce qui lui avait manqué. Être une figure paternelle n'était pas suffisant. Harry avait décidé d'être un véritable père pour Teddy. Aussi, quand Teddy lui avait demandé s'il pourrait toujours venir chez lui maintenant qu'il avait un vrai enfant à lui, Harry l'avait pris sur ses genoux et lui avait dit qu'il avait deux enfants à lui et qu'il voulait les ramener tous les deux à la maison, parce qu'ils étaient une famille.

Les petits bras le serrant à l'en étouffer et ce second « papa » étaient aux yeux d'Harry des souvenirs aussi précieux que sa première rencontre avec James, et plus tard avec Albus et Lily.

Néanmoins, deux de ses fils semblaient manifester un certain intérêt pour Hermione et Harry ne savait pas quoi faire de cette information. Teddy n'avait jamais eu le genre de réaction qu'il avait eue avec Victoire ou aucune de ses autres petites amies. Quant à James… Harry n'était pas idiot, il savait très bien où avaient disparu plusieurs des photos d'Hermione au cours des années. Non seulement James n'était pas doué pour cacher quoi que ce soit, mais en plus, sa nette préférence pour les jeunes femmes brunes aux cheveux bouclés était plus que révélateur.

Il devait aussi composer avec ce qu'Hermione leur avait confié à Ron et lui. Peut-être… Harry soupira et finit son thé. Être père était un métier à plein temps !

* * *

 **Mardi 8 Juin 2027 – Bayswater Townhouse :**

Albus en avait marre. D'ordinaire, il était patient. Un Serpentard se devait de l'être en toutes circonstances. Mais – parce que oui, il y avait un « mais » – il avait aussi ses limites. Deux jours maintenant que son imbécile de frère se lamentait sur son existence. Deux jours que Teddy et lui erraient comme des âmes en peine – quoi que Teddy allait mieux depuis la veille. Deux jours qu'Albus comme Scorpius devaient jouer les psychomages ! Et Hermione qui jouait les demiguises ! Il avait besoin de passer ses nerfs sur quelque chose. James ferait l'affaire ; présentement son frère tenait plus du véracrasse que du batteur qu'il était censé être.

Albus attrapa l'édition de la gazette qui était posée sur la table, la roula sur elle-même et s'en servit pour taper l'arrière du crâne de son frère – dont le front était posé contre ladite table. Il ne savait pas si la position de James avait une quelconque vocation à le plaindre mais elle servit néanmoins à produire un joli son quand sa tête rebondit contre le bois.

\- Merde ! Albus ça fait mal, geignit James.

\- Oh ! une réaction ! se moqua-t-il.

\- Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?!

\- Parce que j'en ai marre, que ça m'a fait du bien et que tu pues l'hippogriffe ! énuméra Albus en s'asseyant à côté de James. Je veux bien que tu ailles courir pour te défouler mais pense à prendre une douche quand tu as fini.

James ne répondit pas et se contenta de renifler ses aisselles. Albus arbora un sourire triomphant quand une grimace apparut sur le visage de son frère.

\- Désolé, grommela James. Je sais que je réagis comme… comme…

\- Un véracrasse ? proposa Albus. Non, ça, c'est ton comportement pré-intervention… Il faut quelque chose de plus tragique, de plus ubuesque en même temps…

\- U-quoi ? Je ne suis pas sûr d'apprécier ce que tu insinues…

\- Ah ces Gryffondors ! Attends ! J'ai trouvé, s'exclama Albus. Je pense que c'est la personne toute trouvée pour te faire comprendre ce que Scorpius et moi avons enduré ! James, dit-il le plus sérieusement du monde, tu t'es comporté comme Mimi Geignarde.

Il lui fut difficile de rester sérieux alors que le visage de James enchaînait les expressions : le choc, le déni, la colère, la tristesse et enfin l'acceptation. D'autant plus que tout ça se passa en quelques secondes.

\- À ce point ? finit-il par demander.

\- James, tu comprends à quel point toute cette situation est ridicule ?! Tu es un homme adulte de vingt-cinq ans, pas une midinette de quinze ans ! Alors tu vas aller prendre une douche, te raser, t'habiller et aller présenter tes excuses à Hermione. Je te jure, Teddy et toi, vous êtes pareils !

\- Teddy ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il…

\- Tu lui demanderas toi-même, va te laver avant que je ne te jette un sort !

James le regarda, interloqué, puis fila en direction de sa chambre quand Albus fit mine de sortir sa baguette. Vraiment, toutes Maisons confondues et sans chauvinisme aucun, il n'y avait que les Serpentard qui savaient se tenir en toutes circonstances !

* * *

Hermione avait un temps contemplé l'idée de se métamorphoser en souris afin de se glisser le plus discrètement possible dans sa chambre, mais elle s'était soudain rappelée qu'elle était une Gryffondor et qu'elle se devait d'agir comme telle. Lily lui avait aussi dit que si jamais elle apprenait qu'elle avait fait ce genre de choses, elle utiliserait son Allure sur elle et l'emmènerait de force faire du shopping. Hermione se trouvait donc dans la cuisine en compagnie de Mipsy, bien que l'elfe n'ait d'yeux que pour Branchiflore.

\- Le familier de miss Hermoninie n'a pas aimé la cuisine du château, je peux le voir ! déclara-t-elle en caressant le chaton. Il a au moins perdu cent grammes ! Mipsy ne laissera pas le familier de miss Hermoninie mourir de faim, ça non !

L'elfe prit Branchiflore dans ses bras et partit Merlin seul savait où, laissant Hermione seule dans la cuisine. Cependant, le hasard ayant un sens de l'humour douteux, James déboula dans la cuisine deux minutes plus tard. Avec Teddy. Hermione regretta amèrement de ne pas s'être changée en souris quand un silence gêné s'installa. Circé ! Où était la cape d'invisibilité d'Harry quand elle en avait besoin ?!

\- Je suis désolé ! dirent-ils tous en même temps.

Hermione éclata de rire devant l'incongruité de la situation. Son rire redoubla quand elle s'aperçut que ni Teddy ni James ne semblaient partager son hilarité, et au contraire se lançaient des regards interrogatifs.

\- Je suis désolée, finit-elle par dire une fois qu'elle fut calmée. Je ne me moque pas de vous mais de cette situation. Merlin, j'ai réagi comme mes camarades de dortoir, et avec le recul, je adis comme une imbécile, avoua-t-elle.

\- Non Hermione, commença Teddy, c'est moi qui suis désolé. Je me sens stupide avec le recul et…

\- Je suis désolé, intervint James à son tour. J'ai paniqué et… et… On connait tous le résultat, dit-il penaud.

\- Bien, nous sommes au moins d'accord sur un point, dit Hermione en se levant. Nous sommes désolés. Maintenant que c'est dit, agissons comme les adultes que nous somme et faisons comme si rien ne s'était jamais passé ! Qu'en dites-vous ?

Hermione profita que James et Teddy se concertent silencieusement pour s'approcher d'eux. Elle se planta devant James et lui tendit sa main.

\- James, je suppose ? Enchantée, je suis Hermione Granger, l'amie disparue de ton père. J'imagine que tu as entendu parler de moi ?

James regarda sa main tendue un instant et la saisit avec un grand sourire.

\- Enchanté, James Potter, batteur des Ballycastle Bats, pour vous servir.

* * *

 **Mardi 8 Juin 2027 – dans différentes chambres de Bayswater Townhouse :**

 _Salut Papa,_

 _Juste un hibou pour te dire que je suis bien rentré à la maison ! J'ai fait la connaissance d'Hermione et je suis certain qu'on va bien s'entendre._

 _Embrasse maman de ma part,_

 _James_

* * *

 _Papa,_

 _Finalement, je n'ai pas eu besoin de tes conseils. Hermione a dédramatisé la situation et nous nous sommes tous mis d'accord pour faire comme si de rien était. Néanmoins, Hermione étant une sorcière au fort caractère, je vais les garder en tête au cas où !_

 _Nous avons passé une excellente soirée tous les cinq et je dois t'avouer que j'ai eu l'impression, l'espace d'un instant, d'être de retour à Poudlard._

 _Hâte de vous voir ce week-end,_

 _Teddy_

* * *

 _Chère Lily,_

 _Au final, c'était beaucoup plus facile que je ne l'aurais cru. Je tiens à de présenter mes excuses de nouveau, tu as été d'une patience infinie avec moi, telle la Poufsouffle géniale que tu es. Je voulais savoir si tu avais eu des nouvelles de Victoire, tu penses qu'elle pourra m'accorder un moment quand elle sera là ?_

 _Je t'embrasse,_

 _Hermione._

* * *

 _Lils,_

 _Un café ça te dit ?_

 _Al_

* * *

 **(1) Dans ma fic fleuve (non updatée depuis une éternité parce que ma Muse avait mieux à faire donc lisez-la ultérieurement, pitié), j'ai gardé le principe des Maisons pour Beauxbâtons :** « Beauxbâtons possédait aussi quatre maisons où l'on répartissait les élèves. Leurs noms venaient des Quatre Branches du Mabinogi, des récits médiévaux Celtiques : _Pwyll_ était l'équivalent de Gryffondor, _Branwenn_ celui de Serpentard, _Manawydan_ pour Poufsouffle et _Math_ rassemblait ceux qui auraient pu être des Serdaigles. **»** **Je vois bien Gabrielle là-bas ^^**

* * *

 **RAR :**

Brownie ! **petite tricheuse ! tellement de réactions et de lettres doublées/triplées/multipliéééééééées ^^ Tu as exactement la tête que je cherchais à décrire ! Harry qui se recrache son verre dessus en regardant Cho lol**

Noemie **: j'aime ton honnêteté ! pas besoin de t'excuser ^^ j'ai moi-aussi matière ! Pardon de ne pas avoir su trouver les mots pour cajôler ma Muse et lui dire de m'aider à finir Verum plutôt que de partir pourchasser les éphèbes et d'autres idées - -' Mais je te remercie de ce que tu as dit/écrit *cœur***

Tatiana **: bon, que dire, que dire ? avant tout, merci de ta review ^^ je t'imagines l'écrire à toute vitesse (c'est comme ça que je l'ai lue en tout cas D) et j'ai vite fait retravaillé ce sneak peek. J'espère avoir été plus claire :) Bon, je sais que ce chapitre est plus court, mais il clôt celui de la semaine dernière, en plus d'introduire une chose ou deux. Tu en as pensé quoi ?**

Aventure **: Hello ! Roooh la la ! c'est mon expression pour dire « merci, t'es trop gentille, vraiment tu penses ça ?! », c'est sûr que c'est plus court ^^ donc, comme mon roooh la la l'indique, je suis vraiment touchée de ton commentaire et j'espère ne pas t'avoir déçue avec ce chapitre… comme je l'ai dit dans ma note du début, c'était le bordel la semaine dernière donc, la qualité est (je trouve) moindre… je me rattraperai au prochain et tu y retrouveras une Lily en grande forme ^^**

* * *

 **Bon, ce chapitre ? Court, je vous l'accorde mais vous avez eu droit à quelques moment cocasses ou émouvants ^^ Comme d'habitude, quel passage avez-vous préféré ? Des avis sur les petits mots ?**

 **Pas de sneak peek cette fois-ci vu que je n'ai rien écrit mais j'ai bien envie de savoir ce qu'il va se passer d'après vous... et j'en posterai un sur ma page d'ici la fin de la semaine :D**

* * *

 **En attendant la suite,  
**

 **xoxo**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ch8 - Hormones ou pas hormones ? Telle est la question.**

 **Mardi 8 Juin 2027 – Bayswater Townhouse :**

 _Elle était pelotonnée sur le large fauteuil méridienne de la salle de cinéma de la maison et regardait une vielle adaptation d'Orgueil & Préjugés. Jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi bien ; elle se sentait protégée et ce n'était pas la couverture en laine, aux mailles devenues lâches par le temps, dans laquelle emmitouflée qui lui donnait cette impression. Non, les bras forts qui enserraient sa taille étaient responsables de son état. Elle se recroquevilla plus encore contre le corps chaud blotti contre le sien et poussa un soupir bienheureux._

 _\- Doucement… chuchota une voix tout près de son oreille, si tu continues à te tortiller comme ça, je ne réponds plus de rien..._

 _Le souffle chaud et les promesses murmurées la firent frissonner de délice et elle se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas gémir._

 _\- Alors comme ça, on fait la sourde oreille ? taquina la voix avant de mordiller son oreille. Tu sais pourtant que je sais te faire chanter comme personne…_

 _Une main quitta sa taille et se mit doucement à remonter son torse, de son ventre à ses côtes, avant de finir sa course sur un sein. L'autre main, elle, se promenait tranquillement sur une de ses cuisses et ne cessait jamais sa course. Elle allait, venait, traçait des arabesques, puis se posait un instant tout près de son sexe avant de repartir explorer d'autres endroits, bien trop lointain à son goût. Elle se tortilla de plus belle et pressa ses fesses tout contre celui qui la torturait._

 _\- Peut-être que je pourrais me montrer clément si tu y mets du tien… murmura la voix en pinçant un de ses tétons._

 _La main qui la tourmentait remonta lentement et caressa du bout des doigts l'ourlet de sa culotte._

 _\- Peut-être que je pourrais me faufiler ici si tu gémissais mon nom… promit la voix en laissant son index et son majeur se glisser sous le satin pour caresser la peau nue qui se cachait à sa lisière._

 _Elle voulait qu'il cesse ce supplice et qu'il soulage le feu qu'il avait allumé en elle. Elle voulait qu'il la touche, qu'il la prenne._

 _\- James… expira-t-elle._

 _\- Ma lionne, souffla-t-il avant de lui tourner délicatement la tête pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche._

Hermione se réveilla en sursaut, le cœur battant la chamade et les sens en alerte. Elle pouvait toujours sentir les caresses ressenties dans son rêve, sa peau la picotait là où les doigts oniriques étaient passés.

Dix nuits qu'elle subissait les assauts de son subconscient. Dix nuits que la situation la plus simple devenait propice à tout autre chose. Au début, elle rêvait de Teddy mais depuis peu, James s'était ajouté à l'équation et ses songes s'emballaient un peu plus à chaque fois. Les premiers temps, elle avait cru que c'était le décalage temporel qui faisait qu'elle rêvait de situations impossibles et improbables. Elle pensait que c'était le fait qu'elle ne se sente pas à sa place qui la poussait, la nuit, à s'imaginer vivre une histoire qui l'ancre dans cette nouvelle réalité. Mais depuis peu, ses rêves étaient résolument érotiques. Ce que son subconscient produisait la mettait mal à l'aise. Elle avait l'impression d'être un prédateur sexuel et elle détestait ça. Si dormir résultait à ce genre de choses, alors autant cesser et s'atteler à quelque chose de plus productif, comme traduire ce maudit journal ! Et au pire, elle n'aurait qu'à dénicher un moldu consentant si ses hormones étaient les seules responsables !

* * *

 **Mercredi 09 Juin 2017 – Le Terrier :**

Cet après-midi-là, Molly s'affairait en chantonnant dans sa cuisine, tandis qu'Arthur bricolait un de ces nouveaux objets moldus en teck. La chose n'avait rien à voir avec le bois dont elle tirait le nom, mais Arthur ne semblait pas s'en formaliser – ce qui arrangeait bien Molly puisqu'elle était libre de faire ce qu'elle voulait dans son antre. Elle avait tellement à faire ! D'ici quelques jours, et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, tous ses enfants seraient à la maison. Ils avaient certes quitté le nid des années auparavant et tous avaient leur propre famille dorénavant, mais lors de certaines occasions, comme Noël, la maison se remplissait de nouveau d'éclats de rire et de bruits en tous genres. Ladite occasion était toute autre puisqu'il s'agissait d'accueillir Hermione de nouveau dans leur vie et aussi de la présenter à la nouvelle génération qu'elle n'avait pas eu la chance de connaître.

Comme de nombreuses fois depuis que la jeune femme était revenue, Molly songeait à ce qu'aurait été leurs vies si elle avait pu en faire partie. Et chaque fois qu'elle le faisait, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de verser quelques larmes. Le _Sort_ s'était joué d'eux mais avait fini par leur ramener Hermione et Molly le remerciait chaque jour de sa mansuétude.

\- Mollynette ?

\- Ici Arthur ! Tu as des soucis avec ton morceau de bois ?

\- Rien à voir… bien qu'il y ait un de ces morceaux qui n'arrête pas de bouger tout seul, marmonna-t-il en se grattant l'arrière du crâne. Tu viens de recevoir une lettre, Mollynette.

\- Merci Arthur, tu veux bien surveiller le chaudron un instant ?

Elle saisit la missive qu'Arthur lui tendait et le laissa un instant seul dans la cuisine pour aller s'installer sur la chaise du petit secrétaire coincé entre la cheminée et la fenêtre au cas où elle doive envoyer une réponse de suite.

 _Molly,_

 _Je suis entrée en contact avec la responsable évènementielle de l'endroit dont nous avions parlé. Je sais que vous préfèreriez tout organiser vous-même, et de préférence chez vous, cependant pourquoi ne pas faire notre repas de fête au Terrier vendredi soir, et ainsi utiliser l'immense salle que Mlle Patil nous propose samedi ?_

 _À moins que ce ne soit trop tôt pour Hermione ? Mlle Patil est tout à fait disposée à écouter nos requêtes, quelles qu'elles soient. Qu'en dites-vous ?_

 _Fleur_

À la fin de sa lecture, Molly arborait un grand sourire. Elle aimait recevoir sa famille chez elle, c'était une évidence en plus d'être un fait avéré. Cependant, elle avait toujours rêvé d'organiser une de ces soirées grandioses comme le Ministère ou bien Narcissa savaient si bien le faire…Trois jours étaient trop peu pour ce qu'elle avait en tête, mais ajoutez-y sept jours de plus…

Elle se saisit de sa plume préférée – une de celles ayant appartenues à Errol – et commença à écrire sa réponse. Elle avait toute confiance en ses sorts, si Arthur ne touchait à rien, la tarte à la mélasse serait cuite quand elle aurait terminé.

Bien évidemment, il fallut qu'Arthur n'en fasse qu'à sa tête et essaie de l'aider. Elle eut néanmoins le temps d'envoyer sa lettre juste avant que le chaudron n'explose.

* * *

 **Jeudi 10 Juin 2017 – Bayswater Townhouse :**

Victoire était déçue. Il y avait peut-être un autre mot mais pour le moment c'était ce sentiment qui primait. Quand elle avait lu la lettre de ses parents annonçant le retour d'Hermione Granger, elle avait sauté sur place et hurlé comme ses fans pouvaient le faire lors de ses concerts. Elle n'avait aucun souvenir d'Hermione mais comme chaque enfant Weasley, elle avait grandi en buvant chaque parole de ceux qui l'avaient côtoyée. Alors quand elle avait appris que son héroïne n'avait jamais disparu mais avait Merlin seul savait comment atterri à leur époque, elle avait pris le premier portoloin en direction de Londres juste après avoir honoré sa dernière date, et attendu avec une impatience grandissante de pouvoir enfin rencontrer la plus grande sorcière depuis Rowena Serdaigle – si l'on exceptait Minerva McGonagall. Seulement… Seulement voilà ! Qu'était-il donc advenu de ladite sorcière ? Tout ce que Victoire voyait était une jeune femme au teint blafard, aux cheveux ternes et… Oh Morgane ! Elle les avait attachés avec un… un… un chouchou ?! Ces trucs informes et ridicules existaient encore ?! Elle jeta un œil en direction de Lily et haussa un sourcil interrogateur. Sa cousine lui indiqua la porte d'un geste de la main et elle la suivit.

\- Il s'est passé quoi ?! chuchota Victoire en indiquant Hermione qui écrivait furieusement sur un bout de parchemin tout en marmonnant.

\- Je crois qu'elle n'a pas dormi depuis Merlin seul sait quand. Elle n'a même pas sourcillé quand on est entrée et que je t'ai présentée… Je ne suis même pas sûre qu'elle nous ait vues, murmura Lily.

\- J'avais remarqué ! Tu peux me dire ce qui l'a changée en Inferi bureaucratique ?

\- Elle n'arrive pas à traduire un livre... hésita sa cousine.

\- Merlin Lily, c'est seulement un bouquin ! Je croyais qu'elle aimait les livres !

\- Bon, si je t'ai fait venir ici avant le repas de samedi, c'est pour une bonne raison ! Le livre en question est en vieux français, et ni ma mère ni la tienne n'ont étudié la langue à Beauxbâtons ! Mais devine quoi ! L'une de nous, en plus d'être une star du rock sorcier, est aussi une doctorante d'histoire sorcière française ! Tu sais ce qui t'attend ! s'exclama Lily d'un ton faussement guilleret en lui tapant l'épaule.

Lily repartit en direction d'Hermione et s'installa près d'elle, laissant Victoire sur le pas de la porte du petit salon.

\- Bon, lança Victoire en claquant la porte, y'a intérêt que ça aide le véracrasse à se changer en... C'est quoi l'expression déjà ? demanda-t-elle à Lily qui haussa les épaules en signe d'ignorance. Passons, décida Victoire. Salut Hermione, vu que tu n'as absolument pas remarqué notre présence à Lily et moi, je vais me servir, déclara-t-elle en saisissant un grimoire.

\- Oh Merlin ! s'écria la voyageuse temporelle.

\- Mais elle parle ! se moqua Victoire.

\- Pardon ? Je… Vous êtes arrivée quand ? demanda Hermione. Et tu es ?

\- Victoire Weasley, fille aînée de William et Fleur Weasley. Désolé de te dire ça mais je m'attendais à des retrouvailles larmoyantes ou un truc du genre, bien que je ne me souvienne pas vraiment de toi, donc comment pourrais-tu savoir qui je suis ?

\- Victoire ? Oh Merlin ! Je suis désolée, je travaillais sur ce projet et je n'ai pas vu le temps passer !

Victoire recula quand Hermione se pencha vers elle, envahissant son espace vital sans aucune gêne. Elle fut cependant stoppée dans son action quand Hermione prit son visage entre ses mains pour mieux la détailler.

\- La dernière fois que je t'ai vue, tu suivais Teddy comme son ombre. Tu rendais folle ta mère quand tu revenais de vos excursions couverte de boue et avec des brindilles plein les cheveux, dit-elle en souriant. Tu as toujours été plus Weasley que Delacour niveau comportement et du peu que j'ai pu voir…

\- Très peu, marmonna Victoire.

\- Du très peu que j'ai pu voir, concéda Hermione, ça n'a pas changé. De nouveau, je suis désolée de ma réaction, Victoire, tu peux me croire.

\- Tu as raison sur un point, mon oncle préféré est George et ce n'est pas pour rien. Étant donné que tu as gâché nos retrouvailles, tu vas m'expliquer ce qui t'a mis dans cet état. Selon Lily, ce serait à propos d'une traduction.

Ce fut à Hermione de se reculer cette fois-ci. Victoire l'observa se tortiller sur elle-même et lancer des regards désespérés à Lily, visiblement à la recherche d'une quelconque explication pour se défausser. Malheureusement pour elle, Lily l'ignorait totalement et oncle George n'était pas le modèle de Victoire pour rien.

\- Merlin sait que c'est la première fois que nous nous voyons depuis ton retour mais tu as gâché l'idée que je me faisais de nos retrouvailles. Deux solutions s'offrent à toi, Hermione. L'une d'elle est d'une simplicité enfantine et consiste à m'expliquer les tenants et les aboutissants de ta venue parmi nous.

\- Et l'autre solution ? demanda Hermione d'une toute petite voix.

\- C'est une surprise, annonça Victoire avec un grand sourire. Pense à tout ce qu'oncle Fred et oncle George ont pu faire lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble, ajoute à cela le quotient intellectuel de mes parents et multiplie le tout par moi. Le tout te donnera une idée de ce que je suis capable de faire, ajouta-t-elle en sortant sa baguette. Rien de méchant, ne t'inquiète pas. Pense au moment le plus gênant que tu as vécu et dis-toi que ce ne sera qu'un doux souvenir à côté de ce qui est susceptible de t'arriver…

Elle retint de justesse le cri qui menaçait de sortir quand Hermione lui tendit un cahier en cuir de belle facture et datant visiblement de plusieurs siècles. Victoire le saisit délicatement et le posa doucement sur la table basse.

\- Quand j'étais Langue-de-plomb, j'étais affectée à une Salle, commença Hermione. Et pas n'importe laquelle, cette foutue salle de l'Amour, cracha-t-elle presque. Vous devez savoir qu'il est impossible d'ouvrir la porte qui y mène, sauf si la Salle le décide, et bien évidemment, elle s'est ouverte ! Pour faire simple, un imbécile de miroir trouveur d'âme-sœur m'a envoyé dans le futur et m'a fait perdre mon travail !

\- Oh Morgane ! Tu as trouvé le Miroir d'Isis ?! C'est donc là qu'il était ! continua Victoire sans se soucier de l'expression abasourdie d'Hermione. J'en ai entendu parler lors de mes études et l'histoire m'avait fascinée. Je n'arrive pas à croire que… Merlin ! Il s'agit du journal de Mélie de Mechtilde, c'est ça ?!

Victoire se pencha vers le carnet, elle l'ouvrit avec révérence et se mit à examiner ce qui y était inscrit. Nul doute que pour un profane, les mots qui couraient sur les pages ressemblaient à s'y méprendre à du vieux français. Cependant, pour l'œil averti qui était le sien, la vérité était toute autre.

\- Mais comment ? finit par demander Hermione.

\- Ma thèse portait sur les sorciers et sorcières du seizième siècle, j'ai passé beaucoup de temps à Chambort, expliqua-t-elle. Tu as déjà entendu parler de la langue de feu ?

\- La langue de quoi ?

\- Le français est adepte de l'argot, expliqua Victoire. Chaque profession avait, en son temps, sa propre façon de parler. La langue de feu est un de ces argots, seulement les moldus ont eu connaissance du nom, des siècles plus tard, en entendant des sorcières ou sorciers en parler et ils en ont fait leur propre interprétation. Ils ajoutent une syllabe commençant par « f » entre chaque syllabe du mot qu'ils veulent cacher. La langue de feu dont je te parle est bien plus maligne que n'importe quel argot. Le texte que tu cherches est caché entre les syllabes et la seule façon de le faire apparaitre est d'utiliser un...

\- Un sort de feu! coupa Hermione avec excitation. Donc, quand bien même j'aurai trouvé le sort adéquat pour traduire ce texte...

\- Il n'aurait rien donné de plus qu'un charabia incompréhensible puisque le vrai texte était caché, compléta Victoire.

\- Oh Merlin, tu es géniale! s'exclama Hermione en lui serrant le bras.

Victoire sentit le sang affluer et se concentrer sur ses joues. Finalement, si c'était pour recevoir un tel compliment de la part d'une sorcière comme Hermione Granger, alors ça valait le ratage complet de leur présentation.

* * *

Hermione regarda Victoire s'affairer les yeux remplis d'admiration. Non seulement la jeune femme était sublime – plus que Lily, Gabrielle ou Fleur – mais en plus elle était intelligente. Le combo parfait. Nul doute que les hommes comme les femmes devaient être sous son charme.

Elle ne rata pas un seul des gestes que la jeune sorcière esquissait à l'aide de sa baguette et tentait tant bien que mal de rattacher ce qu'elle observait avec ce qu'elle avait déjà pu lire ces derniers jours. Elle était tellement absorbée par ce que Victoire faisait qu'elle manqua de renverser son encrier en posant un coude sur la table basse. Victoire cependant ne sembla pas se formaliser de son attitude et continua à s'affairer en silence. Au bout de quelques minutes – si interminables qu'elles semblèrent durer des heures – le journal se mit à luire et ses pages tournèrent sur elles-mêmes avant de finir par se calmer. Victoire tapota le journal de sa baguette et le tendit, radieuse, à Hermione.

\- Voilà ! Et puisque même traduit, le patois qu'elle utilise reste lourd à la lecture, je l'ai adapté à notre époque, ajouta-t-elle en lui tendant le carnet.

Hermione regarda Victoire avec des yeux ronds ; du moins c'était l'impression qu'elle avait et sa bouche entrouverte devait faire d'elle l'imitation parfaite d'un poisson sur son étal.

\- J'en ai trop fait, c'est ça ? s'inquiéta celle qui devait être la parfaite réincarnation de Rowena Serdaigle.

\- N… Non, non c'est parfait ! Merlin, tu es parfaite ! Tu as fait tout ça en un temps record, non-verbalement qui plus est ! renchérit Hermione, la voix pleine d'admiration. Le ou les sorts que tu as employé doivent s'utiliser silencieusement ? Ou tu n'as pas le droit de les divulguer ? Tu sais qui les a créés ? Godric, j'ai tellement de questions à te poser !

\- Je vois ça, dit Victoire en souriant. Je serais ravie d'y répondre mais ma curiosité est plus forte, désolé. On peut le lire avec toi ?

\- Voilà, ça c'est une question qui mérite d'être posée, s'exclama Lily. Vas-y Hermione, lis à voix haute !

Hermione commença sa lecture, après s'être assurée que personne d'autre ne viendrait les déranger. Le contenu du journal de Mélie était différent de ce que l'on pouvait trouver dans les autres journaux intimes du monde. Elle y parlait certes de sa vie, de ses aspirations, de ce qu'elle voyait, faisait ou encore de la cour de François 1er mais le ton était celui de quelqu'un écrivant ses mémoires. Elle lisait l'autobiographie de Mélie de Mechtilde, devineresse au service du roi de France puis sorcière à la recherche de sa destinée. Hermione finit par atteindre le passage qui avait été traduit dans le grimoire qu'elle avait copié et continua sa lecture un instant avant de tomber sur un passage semblant comporter quelques éléments de réponse.

 _De mon âme-sœur, je ne savais rien. Je savais simplement que son ombre était plus grande que la mienne, mais cela ne m'avançait en rien. Ayant hérité de la stature de ma mère, tous les hommes du pays me dépassaient d'une tête en moyenne._

 _J'avais vite appris, comme je l'ai écrit plus tôt, que j'étais arrivée plusieurs siècles dans le passé. Je ne savais rien des mœurs des sorciers et des moldus de l'époque, cependant je dois l'admettre, mes talents pour l'art de la potion me permirent de ne pas dépérir et de me sustenter sans trop de difficultés. Ce siècle était néanmoins un siècle de guerre et de barbarie, pourtant je refusais de croire que ma magie m'avait menée là pour rien. J'avais foi en elle et en moi-même. Mon promis était là, quelque part, et j'allais le trouver. Sa magie m'avait appelée, j'en étais certaine._

 _Forte de cette assurance, je me mis à parler à tout le monde. Non pas de ma quête, mais d'eux, de leurs besoins. J'avais besoin de les comprendre, j'avais besoin de m'intégrer à cette époque qui était dorénavant la mienne, j'avais besoin de connaître suffisamment ces gens pour qu'ils ne soient pas rebutés de mon toucher. Car c'était ceci qui m'aiderait, j'en étais certaine. Le_ toucher _était la clef de mon avenir._

 _Je sus que j'avais raison quand les rêves commencèrent…_

Hermione lâcha le journal. Elle le ramassa et l'épousseta avant de reprendre sa lecture. Elle avait certainement mal lu. Oui, elle lisait à voix haute depuis deux heures au bas mot, sa gorge était sèche, ses lèvres également et son cerveau un peu perdu.

Ses yeux coururent sur les pages. Une fois. Deux Fois. Trois fois. Mais les mots ne changèrent pas. Ils étaient immuables.

\- Bon, et ces rêves ? demanda Lily. La vie au moyen-âge, ça va bien cinq minutes mais pour être franche, comme dans tout bon roman sentimental, c'est la scène de sexe qui est la plus intéressante ! Je devrais peut-être demander à Mipsy de nous amener du pop-corn ?

\- Je te signale que le témoignage de Mélie ouvre de nouvelles perspectives sur la place des sorcières et des femmes en général à cette période, contra Victoire. Sans compter les recettes de potion qu'elle a laissé et…

Hermione savait qu'elles parlaient mais ne parvenait pas à les entendre. Ses oreilles bourdonnaient, ses membres étaient lourds et le choc n'arrangeait rien à son état.

\- Les rêves, murmura-t-elle.

Lily se redressa vivement et se rapprocha d'elle de la même façon, clairement motivée par ce qui venait d'être chuchoté.

\- Tu as eu des rêves, c'est ça ? interrogea-t-elle, avide de détails.

\- Pas vraiment, tenta Hermione. Une fois ?

La jeune Potter ne fut pas dupe et elle avait surtout l'ouïe fine.

\- Tu as dit et je cite « Les rêves », ne me prends pas pour une licorne, Hermione. J'ai choisis Poufsouffle mais j'aurai pu faire ma scolarité aux côtés d'Albus et Scorpius. De qui as-tu rêvé ?

\- Lily, peut-être qu'Hermione n'a pas envie de le lire, s'interposa Victoire. Ce qui est compréhensible. En plus, ça n'a peut-être rien à voir avec ce qu'écrit Mélie…

\- James, lâcha Hermione.

Autant le dire, peut-être que Victoire ou Lily sauraient lui dire que c'était une erreur.

\- Qui d'autre ? continua Lily. Tu ne ferais pas cette tête s'il ne s'agissait que de James. Il y en a un autre ? Une autre ? C'est l'une de nous, c'est ça ?

\- Quoi ? Non ! Je n'ai rien contre vous mais non ! Je…

Hermione lança un regard vers Victoire. Teddy lui avait parlé de son histoire avec la magnifique blonde quand ils avaient discuté la première fois qu'elle l'avait vu après son arrivée à cette époque. Lily aussi lui en avait parlé. Hermione savait qu'ils s'étaient quittés en bon terme mais ignorait tout du motif de leur rupture. Tout comme elle ignorait comment réagirait Victoire…

\- J'ai vu deux ombres dans le miroir, dit Hermione doucement. Et j'ai rêvé de deux hommes. L'un d'eux est James et l'autre… L'autre est Teddy, avoua-t-elle en regardant l'ex petite-amie de sa potentielle âme-sœur.

Victoire resta silencieuse un instant, a priori le temps de digérer l'information. Hermione srcuta son visage avec attention, cherchant le moindre mouvement qui lui indique ce qui se passait dans la jolie tête blonde aux reflets roux qui lui faisait face. Devait-elle avoir peur ou tout son contraire ? Elle était tellement absorbée par ses pensées qu'elle manqua l'éclat qui passa dans les yeux azur de Victoire. Lily, elle l'apprit bien plus tard, ne l'avait pas manqué et avait même répondu au signe d'un imperceptible mouvement de tête.

\- Bon courage ! lança soudainement Victoire. C'est tout ce qui me vient en tête en entendant ça. Oui, tu vas avoir besoin de bien du courage, parce que Teddy tient oncle Harry en haute estime et qu'il pensera d'abord à sa réaction avant de penser à toi…

\- Je… mais… tu ? balbutia Hermione.

\- Hermione, Teddy et moi, c'est terminé depuis des années ! Qui suis-je pour dicter ses choix ou les tiens ? Vous êtes adultes, libre à vous de faire ce que vous voulez ! Je suis tout à fait disposée à répondre à tes questions si tu en as, mais avant ça, continue donc de lire ce journal, qu'on sache s'il n'y a pas autre chose qui nous assure que ce ne sont pas tes hormones qui te mènent la vie dure, finit-elle en souriant.

Hermione la regarda avec gratitude. Victoire avait su trouver les mots et qui sait, ses hormones étaient peut-être les seules responsables de ses récents états-d 'âme !

* * *

 **Vendredi 11 Juin 2027 – Pré-au-Lard, Les Trois Balais :**

Albus arriva au pub cinq minutes avant l'heure que Lily et lui avaient fixé. Sa sœur était généralement ponctuelle mais il arrivait qu'elle soit en retard, surtout si elle devait assister le professeur Zeller.

\- Comment va la plus belle tenancière du monde sorcier ? dit-il en guise de salut.

\- Qui aurait cru que le seul Serpentard de la famille Potter serait également le seul à savoir parler aux femmes ? lança Madame Demelza, tout en continuant de s'affairer derrière son comptoir. Si tu veux mon avis, je pense que plus les Potter sont doués au Quidditch et moins ils s'en sortent dans les autres domaines, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire. Que puis-je pour toi ?

\- Lily devrait me rejoindre sous peu et ce serait adorable si vous pouviez nous apporter une bièraubeurre et une citrouille latte à la table juste derrière, répondit Albus en lui offrant un sourire dévastateur.

Madame Demelza lui fit un clin d'œil et s'activa à préparer la commande. Albus se dirigea vers la table qu'il avait indiquée et s'installa dos au mur. C'était une habitude qu'il avait développée tout jeune, à force d'observer son père. Elle l'avait suivi jusqu'à son internat au Ministère et lui avait sauvé la mise plus d'une fois. Aujourd'hui, elle lui permit simplement de voir Lily passer à toute vitesse devant le pub.

\- Tu m'as attendue longtemps ? demanda Lily en se laissant tomber, hors d'haleine, sur la chaise d'en face.

\- Juste assez pour commander, dit-il alors que leurs boissons flottaient jusqu'à eux.

\- Merci Demelza ! lança Lily avec un grand sourire. Bon, et si tu me disais pourquoi tu voulais me voir ? Non pas que je ne sois pas contente de passer un moment avec toi.

\- Je me suis simplement dit que nous pourrions échanger quelques informations, annonça Albus avec un sourire en coin, que tu aimerais savoir comment Ted et James ont passé leur temps en attendant qu'Hermione se rappelle qu'elle est une Gryffondor…

\- Arrête ton balai, Al ! Je sais très bien que tu me proposes ça parce qu'Hermione n'a rien dit et que ne pas savoir te rend aussi fou qu'un niffleur devant Gringotts.

Lily n'était pas sa sœur pour rien, Albus devait bien le reconnaître. Elle aurait fait une formidable Serpentard si elle n'avait pas été si… douce, pensa-t-il avec un frisson. Il avait toujours eu du mal avec le côté optimiste et cotonneux des Poufsouffle.

\- Tu es sûre de ne rien vouloir savoir ? Hermione a mentionné ce qui a provoqué la crise de panique de James ? À quel point il s'est ridiculisé ? lâcha-t-il l'air de rien.

\- Comment ça il s'est ridiculisé ? Elle a dit qu'il avait lâché son Allure parce qu'elle lui avait fait peur quand elle était entrée et que c'était elle qui s'était ridiculisée !

Ainsi, elle n'avait aucun souvenir de la scène, songea Albus. Intéressant. Il lui relata rapidement, bien que de façon extrêmement détaillée, ce qu'il appelait _affectueusement_ l'épisode du verre d'eau.

\- Attend, réussi à articuler Lily entre deux éclats de rire, il s'est… Oh Merlin, c'est trop ! Il s'est tout recraché dessus ?! Mais quel souafle !

\- J'ai tout vu par legilimancie, assura-t-il. Il se peut que j'ai réussi à en extraire un souvenir de première qualité…

\- Donne-le moi ! Je pourrais enfin rendre mon patronus corporel avec un tel souvenir ! implora Lily en lui faisant ses yeux de fléreur.

\- Dis-moi exactement ce qui s'est passé pendant qu'Hermione était avec toi et ceci, dit-il en sortant une petite fiole, sera à toi…

\- Tu es vraiment un Serpentard ! cracha-t-elle presque.

\- Merci, répondit-il avant de boire une gorgée de sa bièraubeurre.

* * *

 **je poste rapidement parce que je l'avais promis mais une soudaine invitation a fait que ce chapitre n'arrive que maintenant. Je répondrai au reviews des lectrices non logguée demain en updatant ce chapitre de nouveau.  
**

 **en attendant, bonne nuit !**


End file.
